It s My life
by minafan
Summary: Secuela de Rebeld Girl. Despues de sus vacaciones en los Cabos, Katniss se entera de una noticia que le destroza su vida... ¿Podra de nuevo volver a confiar en su familia o dejara que su vida se vaya a pique? ¿Podra Peetd Convencerla de escuchar?
1. El Despertar

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Capitulo 1. El despertar.**

**Peeta POV**

Las vacaciones en los Cabos San Lucas fueron lo mejor.

El primer día, uff, como olvidarlo. Pero lo mejor de todo fueron compartir cada momento con mis amigos y con mi Katniss.

Esa mujer me había enamorado hasta las cachas. Todo mi ser la llamaba con demasiada urgencia. Su dolor era mi dolor y prometí siempre protegerla y jamás lastimarla.

La noche que Magde nos preparo en verdad me sorprendió, no esperaba a Sophia. Me intrigaban mucho sus palabras.

_Necesitas buscar equilibrio a esas emociones que te atormenta…_

Ese equilibrio me lo daba Katniss. A su lado, me sentía tranquilo, relajado. Aunque era verdad que los celos se apoderaban de mi, como cuando Finnick le dijo esa estúpida apuesta donde se aventó desnuda a la piscina, odiaba que la miraran y menos desnuda, o cuando el estúpido de Cato Abernaty la beso a la fuerza, esa vez si me enfurecí.

_Ver, escuchar, sentir y pensar con claridad…_

Pero todo eso cambio en tan solo unos minutos….

_**Flash Back**_

_El regreso a California fue de lo más tranquilo, todos los alumnos de la Academia Williams llegaban de sus vacaciones._

_Annie suspiro entre los brazos de Finnick. —Ya extraño el sol._

—_Todos, Annie, todos lo extrañamos. —Contesto mi novia tomando su maleta._

_Enseguida tome la mía y camine a ella y le quite la suya. Me susurro un "Gracias"._

_El camino hacia la escuela fue tranquilo, Katniss mirando por la ventana y los demás enfrascados en sus pequeñas burbujas personales._

_No sé que había hecho pero lo hice bien. Con Katniss me sentía completo y nada me separaría de ella._

_Pude sentir como Katniss se tensaba en cuanto llegamos al Instituto. En el pórtico, justo enfrente de nosotros se encontraba Delly, y sonreía feliz, algo realmente extraño en ella._

—_Hola… Everdeen._

_¡Dios, no! Acabamos de llegar._

—_No fastidies Delia, acabo de llegar de unas muy buenas vacaciones con mis amigos y mi novio. —Tiempo atrás, Katniss me explico él porque le decía Delia a Delly. Un juego de palabras nada mas, pero como me causaba gracia._

_A Delly claramente no le gusto las palabras de mi novia._

—_Claro, de seguro te la pasaste muy a gusto revolcándote con mi novio._

_Eso si me enfureció un poco. No conocía una persona más terca que ella._

—_Delly… hace meses que no soy tu novio._

_Camino despacio hacia mí, eso no me gusto nada. —Tú siempre serás mi novio, Peeta, quieras o no._

_Di un paso hacia atrás, pues mire en sus ojos, la clara intención de besarme, pero al mismo tiempo, Katniss se interpuso entre nosotros y la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo._

—_No te atrevas, estúpida. Entiende que Peeta no te ama, es mas nunca te amo, solo que por lastima siempre estuvo a tu lado._

—_Eres una mentirosa, Everdeen! —Grito Delly a Katniss desde el suelo._

_Tome a Katniss de la cintura, pues sabía que en cualquier momento podría abalanzarse sobre Delly. —¡Claro que no, solo que tu cabeza hueca no te deja entender la realidad!_

_Miraba alrededor y todos nos miraban detenidamente. Finnick y Gale tenían a Annie y a Magde también sujetas._

_Delly se levanto y se sacudió. —¿Sabes, Everdeen? ¡Eres igual de zorra que tu madre!_

_Instintivamente mis manos sujetaron un poco más fuerte a Katniss._

_Sentí lo rígida que se puso Katniss, aunque no le veía el rostro sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de clamarse._

—_Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir._

—_¿Qué cosa? El que eres una zorra igual que tu madre. —Rió Delly._

_Delly sonrió cruzándose de brazos y mientras Katniss forcejeaba conmigo tratando se librarse de mí._

—_¡Tú eres la zorra, deja en paz a mi familia!_

—_Eres igual de zorra que tu madre, e igual de estúpida que tu padre… ¡oh, espera! ¿Pero quién es tu padre?_

_No entendía esa parte, estaba confundido. —¿De qué estás hablando, Delly?_

—_A lo que me refiero, bebe, es que la zorra de Effie Everdeen estando casada con idiota de Haymitch Everdeen se metió con…_

—_¡Cállate!_

_Miré a quien había interrumpido a Delly y era Comandante Plutarch, el padrino de Katniss._

—_¿No quieres que se entere de la verdad?_

—_No sabes lo que dices chiquilla. —Respondió el Comandante Plutartch, sujetando a Delly por el brazo._

_Esta libro su agarre y arremetió. —¡Claro que lo sé!, ¡Tu te metiste con Effie Everdeen cuando ella se separo del disque padre de esta! —Señalo a Katniss con la cabeza— ¡poco tiempo después ellos dos volvieron y esa zorra se entero de que estaba embarazada!_

_Me di cuenta de que Katniss estaba totalmente tensa. Nadie nos imaginábamos eso._

—_Plutartch… dime que eso no es verdad._

_Juraría que el Comandante no encontraba que decir. Por vez primera, lo vi completamente pálido de la angustia._

_Katniss grito saliendo de su estado de inconsciencia. —¡Dímelo!_

—_¡Anda, díselo, dile que tú eres su padre! —Siseó Delly._

_No encontraba que hacer. Me sentía tan impotente._

—_Katniss, yo…_

_Juraría que pude sentir como Katniss se partió en pedacitos entre mis brazos._

—_¡No!, ¡Me están mintiendo! —La abrace fuerte, pero ella forcejeaba entre mis brazos._

—_Katniss, cálmate, amor._

_Katniss negaba con la cabeza. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ella sentía, pero me lo podía imaginar._

—_Katniss, cariño tranquilízate._

_Plutartch quiso acercarse a ella, pero lo aparto de un manotazo._

—_¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —Sus lagrimas caían sus mejillas y a mí me partían el alma una a una. Me dio un codazo en las costillas logrando que por fin la soltara. —¡Me mentiste, ¡Todos me mintieron!, ¿Qué se supone que deba creer ahora? ¡Si todo lo que yo pensaba que era verdad no es más que una puta mentira!_

—_¿Qué se siente que te destrocen la vida, Everdeen?_

_Las chicas gritaron a la vez desde los hombros de los chicos. —¡Cállate, Delly!_

_Delly retrocedió unos pasos, los rostros de Magde y Annie asustaban, pero ahorita no podía preocuparme por ellas, solo por Mi Katniss._

—_Cariño, debemos hablarlo._

—_¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué me llenes la cabeza de más mentiras? No, gracias. —Quise aprovechar que Katniss estaba distraída discutiendo todavía con Plutartch para sujetarla y tranquilizarla, pero me pillo en el acto. —Ni se te ocurra, Peeta._

—_Pero, Katniss, amor…_

_Comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió. —¡Pero nada!, todos me mienten, ¿en que se supone que debo creer ahora si todos me mienten?_

_Katniss estaba muy agitada, lo notaba en su rostro. De la nada, salió corriendo rumbo al bosque._

_Plutartch y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo. —¡Katniss!_

—_¡Déjenme tranquila!_

_Fue la única respuesta que recibimos._

_Estaba demasiado presionado al no poder ayudar a Katniss, que simplemente explote._

_La rabia, el sentimiento de impotencia, la tristeza por ver a mi novia con el corazón roto me hizo caminar hacia Delly, quien me vio con miedo._

—_¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho, Katniss?_

—_¡Destrozarme la vida!, —Gritaba, encarándome igual de enojada. —¡Jure que me las pagaría muy caro, que lloraría lagrimas de sangre si era necesario, y eso fue lo que hice, vengarme por destrozar todo lo que tenía!_

_No podía creer que existiera alguien tan ruin como Delly._

_Mi quijada estaba apretada, rechinaba los dientes de furia. Mi agarre se hizo más fuerte sobre los brazos de Delly._

—_¡Peeta, me lastimas!_

—_¡Suéltala, Peeta! Ella no vale la pena, —Hablo Plutartch desde un lado, logrando que por fin soltara el brazo de Delly. —Necesitamos buscar a Katniss._

_¡Katniss!. Mi mente empezó a trabajar, conocía muy bien las tierras de California y Katniss se había ido corriendo rumbo al Barranco._

_Mire a Delly aun mas enojado, Katniss no conocía ese pequeño detalle._

—_Si algo le pasa a Katniss, juro… juro… ¡Argg! —La ignore y mire a Plutartch— se fue rumbo al Barranco, puede hacerse daño._

_Salí corriendo en la misma dirección que Katniss, necesitaba encontrarla, sana y salva. Rogaba a Dios que nada le pasara._

_Entre el bosque escuche las voces de varias personas ayudando a buscar a Katniss._

_Mi desesperación crecía cada vez más y yo seguía sin encontrarla._

_Por fin llegue al barranco y no la había encontrado, estaba completamente empapado por la llovizna que se soltó minutos antes._

_Me encorvé apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas para poder tomar aire. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi._

—_¡KATNISS!_

_Había caído por el barranco unos doscientos metro._

—_¡Katniss, Katniss! —Gritaba desesperado. —¡Katniss, amor, contéstame!_

_Un quejido salió del pecho de Katniss justo cuando empezaba a creer que la había perdido. Suspire un tanto aliviado._

_Voltee hacia al bosque y empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Rogaba al cielo que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme mientras yo bajaba con cuidado a revisar que Katniss no estuviera tan mal._

_Cuando por fin llegue al suelo, me apresure a revisar a Katniss._

—_Katniss, mi amor, ¿Estas bien?_

_Sé que es un tanto estúpida la pregunta, pero, ¿que se suponía que dijera?_

_Mis manos recorrían el malherido cuerpo de Katniss, no quería tocarlo por si llegara a lastimarla más._

_Un chorro de sangre escurría de su frente. Me quite la camisa y la hice un nudo, la coloque en su frente presionando un poco la herida intentando detener la sangre que fluía._

—_¿Peeta? ¿Katniss?_

_Una voz proveniente de arriba me llamo la atención._

—_¡Aquí abajo! —grité._

_Cuál fue mi sorpresa al divisar el rostro de Cato Abertany. —Oh, por Dios._

—_¡Esta Malherida, pide ayuda!_

—_¡No la muevas! ¡No tardo!_

_Obedecí impaciente. No me agradaba mucho la idea de que fuera Cato quien me ayudara, nunca fuimos los mejores amigos. Pero ahora no importaba yo, importaba mi niña que se encontraba tirada a mis pies, quejándose constantemente._

_Veinte minutos que se me hicieron años llego Cato con la esperada ayuda._

—_¡Enseguida bajamos! —Grito alguien._

—_¡Peeta, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Reconocí la voz de Magde en lo alto. —Sí, Magde, pero que bajen rápido, Katniss necesita ayuda._

_Nadie me respondió, pero mire como empezaban a bajar algunos paramédicos._

—_Tranquila amor, —dije limpiando los restos de agua que caían sobre el rostro de Katniss. —Te pondrás bien, y volverás a ser la misma de antes, tranquila amor._

_Los quejidos de Katniss se hacían cada vez más fuerte._

_Por fin los paramédicos llegaron y empezaron a revisarla. Me hice a un lado y deje que trabajaran._

—_Su pulso es bajo… —Dijo un paramédico que le revisaba la presión a Katniss._

—_Tiene rota una pierna y varias costillas, posiblemente un brazo también._

—_Y una contusión en el cráneo. —Interrumpí a un paramédico que me miro fijamente._

—_¿Y tú te encuentras bien?_

_Sentí. No necesitaba que se preocuparan por mi salud, lo importante era Katniss._

—_Me encuentro muy bien, revísela por favor._

_El paramédico empezó a revisar la herida que Katniss tenía en la cabeza._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo a estado inconsciente?_

—_¿Eh? No lo sé. Alrededor de cuarenta minutos… veinte antes de encontrarla y veinte en lo que llegaron._

_Ambos rescatistas asintieron y juntos subieron a Katniss en la camilla y la fijaron. Voltee hacia arriba y las cuerdas empezaban a descender para subir a Katniss. Por un lado mire como Gale descendía._

_Los paramédicos, expertos en lo que hacían subieron, junto con Katniss._

—_¿Estás bien, Peeta? —Pregunto Gale haciéndome reaccionar._

_Me había perdido viendo como subían a Katniss. —Sí, sí, vamos._

_Gale me hato por la cintura y alguien de arriba me empezaron a jalar. Una vez arriba tome la mano que me ofreció alguien para subir completamente._

_Era Cato Aberthany. —Gracias._

_Él no dijo nada, solo asintió. Había bastante gente, entre ellos mis amigos, pero no podía quedarme con ellos. No quería separarme de Katniss._

_No alcance la ambulancia, pero tome mi volvo y maneje de prisa por la carretera. Gracias a Dios sabias manejar muy bien bajo la lluvia, y diez minutos más tarde, llegue al hospital._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

_Vienen pruebas duras, no solo para ti sino para alguien muy importante en tu vida. Necesitas ser fuerte por ti y por él o ella…_

Y si que Sophia tiene razón. Casi pierdo a Katniss por culpa de Delly, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, pero ahora, solo pido que Katniss despierte.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

El dolor se me hacía casi insoportable.

Pensé que había muerto, pero me negaba a pensar que Peeta hubiera muerto conmigo. Si no, ¿Por qué escuchaba su voz dándome ánimo?

El dolor que me cobijaba se hizo aun más fuerte. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por abrir los ojos, por moverme, por pronunciar aunque sea una palabra que quitara mi dolor, pero cada que movía aunque sea un milímetro mi cuerpo, el dolor era aun más devastador.

La cabeza me dolía casi de la misma manera. El cerebro me punzaba y quería que me la cortaran, así acabaría con el dolor.

—Tranquila amor… Te pondrás bien, y volverás a ser la misma de antes, tranquila amor.

Peeta estaba sufriendo, eso no podía ser.

¿Cómo es que había pasado esto? ¿Cuándo me enamore de esta forma de Peeta? Él no merecía sufrir, y menos por mi culpa.

El dolor se hizo más agudo cuando los paramédicos me empezaron a revisar. La conciencia volvía cada vez más rápido a mí.

Pero pronto deje de escuchar… de sentir….

.

.

.

Parpadee varias veces, pero volví a cerrar los ojos, no me acostumbraba a la luz tan brillante.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Intente levantarme pero un fuerte dolor me pico en las costillas, no pude más que quejarme.

—Ouchs…

—¿Katniss, cariño?

La voz de Peeta me trajo más a la conciencia.

Intente de nuevo abrir los ojos. Levante un brazo tapándome la luz brillante, lo tenía vendado, pero esta vez logre abrirlos.

—¿Peeta?

—Si mi amor, aquí estoy. —Pude sentir como me tomo el brazo y lo hizo reposar de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, su fisionomía me cubría la luz brillante.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué brilla tanto aquí? No, no recuerdo nada.

La risa de Peeta parecía como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

—Estas en el hospital, Katniss. —Dijo caminando hacia la luz brillante, la cual de repente se apago. Era un enorme ventanal y Peeta había cerrado las cortinas. Enseguida volvió a mi lado. —Caíste por el barranco Quileut. Por suerte, te encontré a tiempo.

Una mueca se deformo en el rostro de Peeta. —Perdóname por no saber protegerte mejor.

Recuerdos golpearon mi mente constantemente, y la traición y la tristeza volvieron a embargarme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí?

Peeta acaricio mi rostro. —Has estado dormida cuatro días enteros. Los médicos dijeron que era normal, que tu cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y que necesitabas descanso, —suspiro— así que te mantuvieron sedada hasta ayer, para observarte mejor.

—Vaya…

—Dijeron que no había peligro, que no entrarías en coma ni nada parecido —nuevamente su faz se torno de preocupación y después paso al alivio. —Que era cuestión de tiempo para que despertaras, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues me siento que es lo que cuenta, ¿no? —Intente nuevamente enderezarme, pero el dolor en el costado me volvió a atacar. —¿Qué demonios?

—Tienes rotas varias costillas… —Me revise mis costados y mi torso estaba cubierto por vendas de yeso.

—Quiero sentarme.

—Espera… levantare la cama.

Peeta me inclino la cama con el control remoto. Ahora estaba ligeramente sentada.

—Gracias. —Dije.

—No hay porque.

Toque mi cabeza y la tenia vendada, mis rostro me dolió un poco cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron la piel, mis brazo izquierdo estaba vendado completamente y el derecho solo la muñeca, pero en toda su extensión estaba cubierta de hematomas.

Mi pierna derecha estaba enyesada y la izquierda apenas si podía moverla.

—Debo estar peor de cómo me siento. —sonreí un poco.

Claramente ninguno de los dos quería tocar el tema, y yo se lo agradecía enormemente a Peeta, pero en ese momento, mi madre entro por la puerta.

—¡Katniss, hija, por fin despertaste!

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Pregunte cuando se acerco a mí.

—Vine inmediatamente a California cuando me informaron de tu accidente.

No quería ver a Effie, mucho menos a Haymitch o a Plutartch. No estaba enterada si Haymitch lo sabía pero por el momento no quería ver a ninguno.

Peeta sujetaba mi mano derecha y me acariciaba constantemente el dorso de la mano.

—Katniss, amor, cálmate te hace mal. —Recalco dándome un ligero apretón de mano.

—Peeta, por favor, saca a esta señora de aquí.

—Pero Katniss…

—¡Sácala! No la quiero ver. Dile que se vaya.

Mi madre comenzó a replicar. —Katniss, cariño, tienes que escucharme.

El sonido del monitor que vigila mis pulsaciones se empezó a acelerar.

—Yo no tengo nada que escucharle, Señora, suficiente escuche el otro día… —Mis costillas dolieron más. —Sácala de aquí, Peeta, por favor.

—Vamos, Señora… —Hablo mi novio, incitando a mi mama a salir. —Déjela que se calme.

—Pero chico… soy su madre.

—¡Que se vaya! ¡No quiero verla!

Effie se dejo guiar por Peeta a la salida. —Dele tiempo, Señora, todo es muy reciente.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos y empecé a sollozar.

No podía venir aquí después de enterarme como mi vida fue más que una mentira. No quería volver a verla.

Peeta regreso a mi lado e intento calmarme.

—Ya, Katniss, ya se fue.

—Es que… —lloraba.— como se atreve…

—Es tu madre, Katniss, está preocupada por ti.

—¿Y cómo no se preocupo por decirme la verdad? ¿A caso nunca planeaba decirme?

Peeta retiro mis manos de mi rostro, y limpio suavemente mi rostro.

—Eso no lo sé, amor. —Sonrió un poco. —Pero eso dejémoslo pasar por el momento, lo importante es que te recuperes, ¿si?

—No intentes abogar por ellos, Peeta Mellark. Estoy demasiado enojada para que tú también te pongas de su lado.

—No estoy del lado de nadie, Katniss. —Sonrió de lado, como me gusta. —Solo quiero que te pongas bien, no sabes lo que sentí al pensar que habías muerto.

Suspiré. —Yo también pensé que había muerto.

Mis pulsaciones fueron tornándose normales poco a poco según la frecuencia del sonido del monitor.

—Tranquila, amor. —Beso mis labios y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla. —Todo estará bien, ya has despertado y ahora todo estará mejor.

* * *

**_Para todos esta es la secuela de rebeld girl y como prometi la subi hoy jueves 15 de noviembre del 2012..._**

**_Besos Y Abrazos_**


	2. Dulce Venganza

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Capitulo 2. Dulce Venganza.**

**Katniss POV.**

Todo el asusto de mis padres me tenía con la cabeza hecha un lio. No sabía que pensar. Aun estaba enojada, como era posible que me hubieran engañado, que _nos_ hubieran engañado de este modo.

Mis amigos me habían informado que Haymitch estaba enterado de todo, de mi accidente y del motivo de este. Effie y él se habían peleado fuertemente y Haymitch se había ido de la casa.

Aunque siguiera furiosa, ellos siempre fueron mis padres, y me dolía que ahora estuvieran separados.

Peeta me dijo que Haymitch había venido a verme cuando estuve inconsciente pero desde que desperté no lo había vuelto a ver.

—¿Katniss? Tierra llamando a Katniss.

La mano de Magde pasaba de un lado a otro frente a mi rostro. Llevaba casi 3 semanas en el hospital y yo ya me quería ir.

—Perdona, Magde. ¿Qué decías?

—¿Qué cuando saldrás del hospital?

Los chicos habían ido a la cafetería a traernos algo para comer, ya estaba harta de la comida de hospital.

—Pues no eh visto al médico titular, solo a las enfermeras y a los internos que me supervisan, pero Peeta fue a averiguar y si todo va bien, saldré en una semana.

Annie y Magde se alegraron demasiado.

Con sus visitas siempre me alegraban. La mayoría de la mañana me la pasaba completamente sola, había pedido claramente que solo mis amigos pudieran pasar a verme, pero en cuanto daban las tres de la tarde, Peeta principalmente, se la pasaba conmigo.

Siempre me pregunte como es que habían autorizado lo que había pedido.

—Oigan chicas, alguna sabe como Peeta consiguió que solo ustedes pudieran entrar a verme, ósea, como consiguió que les prohibieran las visitas a… _ellos._

Annie y Magde se miraron entre sí.

—Supongo que se lo pidió a su papá. —Comento Annie desinteresadamente.

¿A su papá? ¿Que quería decir con que se lo pidió a su papá? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi _suegrito_ en todo esto? Pero antes de que se lo pudiera peguntas, los chicos entraron a la habitación con comida de verdad.

Peeta camino sonriendo hacia a mí y me entrego unas salchipapas.

—¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto Peeta mientras yo me atragantaba con mi comida.

_¡Demonios! saliendo de aquí me comeré una hamburguesa al estilo Finnick._ Pensé.

Mastique y trague rápido. Todos me miraban de una forma extraña.

—¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

Los chicos rieron y platicaron mientras yo comía y sorbía del refresco que me habían traído. Nunca pensé que la comida fuera tan deliciosa.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, cuando de repente. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

En la puerta estaba Johanna con las botas manchadas de lodo y algo agitada.

Una papa callo de mi boca. —Johanna… ¿Qué te paso?

—Largo.

Miré a los chicos confundida pero ellos estaban igual que yo.

—¡Dije que largo!

Esta vez grito, y agarro a Gale, Finnick y Peeta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Chaparra? —Pregunto Finnick riendo.

Sí. Johanna era casi del mismo tamaño que Magde, solo le ganaba a Magde por unos cuantos centímetros.

—¡Largo, largo, largo!

—Ok, ok, ya nos vamos. —Contesto Gale siendo empujado a la salida de la habitación.

—Te veo luego, amor. —Me dijo Peeta mientras yo volvía a tomar mi papa y le decía adiós con mi mano.

Johanna cerró la puerta con seguro y Annie, Magde y yo la mirábamos como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Estoy enamorada.

Magde y Annie enarcaron una ceja.

—Oh… mi… Dios. —Dije sorprendida.

Magde miro a Annie. —¿Tu entiendes algo? Porque yo no.

—Perdonen chicas, es que, Johanna es rara…

Johanna se sentó a un lado mío y me quito mis papas interrumpiéndome.

—¡Oye! Eso es mío.

—¿Y?

—Babosa

—Así me amas. —Cierto. Así quería a Johanna. Magde y Annie se sentaron al borde de la cama.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver que sea rara con enamorarse?

—Pues resulta que esta cosa rara, nunca se ha enamorado.

—¿Nunca, nunca? —Pregunto Annie.

—¿Nunca te enamoraste de algún chico, un profesor, algo? —Le siguió Magde.

—No. —Contesto Johanna atragantándose con lo que quedaba de mi comida. —Bueno… ¿enamorarse cuenta cuando es de un auto?

—Espera, —Siguió Magde después de reírnos de sus ocurrencias y yo tomaba más salchipapas. —¿Qué te hace pensar que estas enamorada?

—Pues por que pongo la misma cara de boba que la gusana.

Magde, Annie y Johanna rieron mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos fastidiada.

—No cambies la conversación, dime quien es el desafortunado.

—Que graciosita, gusana. —Dijo Johanna con claro sarcasmo.

—Vamos, Johanna. —Hablo Annie. —Ya cuéntanos.

—Bueno pues él es… bobo.

Todas reímos por eso. —¿Cómo que es bobo, Johanna?

—Pues sí, pequeña Magde. —suspiro mi amiga. —Él es bobo, me hace mucho reír, es divertido, se le ocurre cada cosa, es sexy, greñudito, y lo mejor de todo… ¡Es Rockerito!

—Con razón no habías venido a visitarme, mocosa.

—En realidad no había venido a visitarte por que no estaba en California. —Saco la lengua. —Así como ustedes, yo también me fui de vacaciones.

—Ah, canija, ¿Y a Donde te fuiste?

—Me fui a Canadá.

—Bueno, como sea, ¿Y cómo se llama el susodicho? —Pregunto Magde moviendo las cejas subjetivamente.

—Se llama Ethan.

—Vale Johanna, pero sabes que no puedes tener novio hasta que de mi aprobación.

—Cálmate, Katniss. ¿Qué, apoco yo te dije algo cuando empezaste con Peeta?

—Bueno, no, pero…

—Pero nada, Katniss, —Me interrumpió Annie sonriendo. —Johanna tiene razón.

—No le puedes prohibir que tenga una relación con Ethan.

Alce mis manos en modo de rendición. —Calmadas, ella sabe que lo digo de broma.

Johanna asintió comiendo mas papas.

—Pues con ustedes, par de locas, ya no se sabe.

Volvimos a reír.

Después de eso la conversación se volvió más trivial, hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada por alguien nos interrumpió.

—Toc, Toc… —Hablo Finnick. —¿Ya se puede pasar?

—¡Claro, mi Hulk! —Hablo Annie en tono amoroso.

Los chicos entraron tras de Finnick.

Gale se sentó en una silla mientras que Magde se sentaba en su regazo; Finnick rodeaba la cintura de Annie con sus fuertes brazos y colocaba su barbilla en su hombro; y Peeta se sentaba a mi lado entrelazando nuestras manos.

—Oye, _castaña_ —Pregunto Johanna acabando la ultima papa de mi comida. —¿Por qué le dices Hulk al gigantón?

—Pues porque es grande, musculoso e inmaduro. —Contesto Gale provocando que todos riéramos.

—¡JA, JA! —Gruño Finnick desde con Annie. —Que simpático, seriecito.

—Bueno ya chicos. —Intervino Peeta. —Es mejor calmarnos o vendrán a sacarnos de aquí.

Volvimos la plática que antes teníamos.

Estar con mis amigos hacia que me olvidara de los problemas que rodeaban mi vida.

Johanna se despidió de mí prometiendo volver mañana al igual que los chicos.

Había noches en que Peeta se quedaba a dormir conmigo en el hospital y esa era una de ellas.

En cuanto las enfermeras se iban después de que me revisaban y certificaban que todo estuviera bien, me hacía a un lado dándole espacio de acostarse en la cama junto a mí.

Estar entre sus brazos era algo que siempre me relajaba. Me hacía sentir plena, contenta, tranquila, como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme daño, podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Mi cuarto estaba a oscuras y la luz de la Johanna entraba por la ventana. El perfil de Peeta se marcaba alrededor mientras la sombra de su brazo se movía acariciando el mío. Nos encontrábamos en un silencio cómodo, simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro.

De repente, la conversación con las chicas volvió a mi cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi suegrito en todo esto?

—¿Peeta? —Pregunte a sabiendas de que todavía no se dormía. Siempre esperaba a que me durmiera primero.

—¿Humm?

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu papá, con que no dejaran pasar a…

Peeta sabía a quién me refería no había necesidad de mencionarlo.

Su risa resonó tranquila y sabe en la oscuridad.

—Mi padre es tu medico titular, suponías que dejaría a mi sexy y Katniss novia en manos de cualquier médico, claro que no.

Me sonroje un poco a sus comentarios. Nunca me considere ni Katniss, ni sexy.

No le conteste. No había necesidad. Me supuse que era lógico que mi _suegrito_ fuera mi médico, ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

Suspire. —Simple curiosidad.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo pensado. Peeta seguía trayendo su tarea y la mía para que no me quedara atrás en las clases.

Días antes de salir conocí a mi suegro.

Nunca creí que el hombre alto, con una aurora pacifica y extremadamente hermoso fuera mi suegrito, el padre de Peeta. Su cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, de un color rubio claro como el sol con tenues líneas cobrizas. Ojos cálidos rodeados de pequeñas arrugas, una nariz fuerte al igual que el mentón, con un cuerpo claramente masculino que se marcaba bajo la bata blanca que portaba.

—Hola, Katniss, —Me sonrió cálidamente. —Soy el Dr. Brutus Mellark, padre de Peeta.

Me sonroje fuertemente. Si vergonzoso era cuando ibas a la casa de los padres de tu novio, según con tu mejor ropa tratando de causar buena impresión… ahora imagínense, tirada en una cama envuelta en una horrorosa bata verde con diferentes golpes en el cuerpo y la cara toda raspada. _¡Gran impresión, ¿verdad?_

—Un gusto conocerlo Dr. Mellark

—Dime Brutus, linda.

—Brutus. —repetí asintiendo la cabeza.

Peeta se mantenía serio sin pronunciar palabras pero siempre apoyándome sosteniéndome fuertemente la mano.

Mi suegrito tomo mi expediente y lo reviso. Yo cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, dejando el hecho de que fuera mi médico en ese momento, no dejaba de pensar que pensaba que su hijo y yo fuéramos novios.

Un sonoro suspiró salió de su pecho. —Bien, Katniss, los informes dicen que puedes salir mañana mismo del hospital.

—¡¿Enserio? —Moría por salir de esas cuatro paredes. Además tenía cuentas pendientes con Delly alias _zorra por siempre_.

—Así es, según los estudios —su vista viajo a mi expediente de nuevo—, la contusión que sufriste en la cabeza no fue de gravedad, aun así te mantuvimos en revisión para checar tus signos, —suspiro levantando la vista mientras sonreía. —Tus múltiples fracturas tomaran un tiempo en sanar pero después de eso estarás bien, creo que estarás bien.

—¿Entonces mañana puedo llevármela a la escuela, papá?

—Así es, Peeta. Mañana mismo pueden irse a la Academia.

Sonreí ampliamente. Ya quería que fuera mañana. —Gracias Brutus.

—De nada, Katniss. Y perdona que no viniera muy seguido, las ocupaciones en el hospital me tenían privado de conocerte.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema, papá. —Comento Peeta.

—Bueno, me retiro, —dijo mi suegrito cerrando mi expediente y dirigiéndose a la salida, donde se detuvo. —Por cierto Peeta, ¿Cuándo llevaras a Katniss a la casa? A tu madre le agradara conocer a tu novia.

Las mejillas de Peeta tomaron un ligero color rosáceo, lo cual me sorprendió. —En cuanto esté al cien por ciento, padre.

Brutus asintió y salió de mi cuarto dejándonos solos.

Después de mi egreso del hospital, todo volvió a ser como antes de mi partida.

En mi ausencia Delly volvió a ser la mandona perra enfermiza que no hacía más que menospreciar a los demás. Así que cuando volví las personas se mantuvieron al marguen. _Tú estando aquí, ¿para que se hacen cargo ellos mismos?_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Magde.

A decir verdad ellas solas pudieron hacerse cargo de Delly y sus estupideces, pero no podía perderme lo que le fueran a hacer.

Todo el tiempo mientras me recuperaba de las fracturas, los chicos me mantenían fuera del alcance de la zorra de Delly, pero había veces, como en clase de Historia mundial, que era la única clase que compartía con Delly, donde aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarme con apodos tontos pero aun así dolorosos, como "Hija de Nadie", "Pata Chueca" y muchos más que su cabeza loca lograba formar.

Al cabo de dos meses y medio, mis fracturas estaban más que recuperadas, más que perfecto para vengarme por fin de Delly, pero esto solo nos incumbía a mí, aunque con un poco de ayuda de las chicas.

—Ya saben qué hacer, chicas. —Les susurre antes de llegar a la mesa con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo.

Annie y Magde asintieron.

—Hoy es viernes por la noche chicos, —dijo Magde tomando un sorbo de su refresco. —¿Qué tal si salimos al Bar de Johanna?

—No, en definitiva no. —Protesto Peeta.

—¿Pero por qué, Peeta? —Soltó Gale. —Lo que mi Magde propone es perfecto, no salimos desde… pues…

—Tranquilo, Gale. —Sonreí para darle a entender que no me mortificaba. —Y claro que vamos a ir al Bar, Peeta, no encuentro la razón para no ir.

—Fácil, —Hablo Annie después de pasar un trozo de manzana. —No quiere que vayamos, porque sabe que te tendremos toda la tarde arreglándote y no se quiere separar de ti.

En cierta forma yo sabía que tenía razón, pero todo era parte del plan.

Después de reírnos un poco, y contentar a Peeta, todo estaba más que dicho, iríamos al Bar.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y les pedimos que se adelantaran, nosotros llegaríamos un poco después por qué me arreglarían perfectamente, les dijo Magde.

—¿Magde? ¿Annie? Después de esto tienen exactamente el tiempo suficiente para prepararnos e irnos al Bar, ¿Ok?

—Es tiempo suficiente. —contesto Annie.

Habíamos planeado esto durante semanas, incluso estando en el hospital habíamos pensado en donde le dolería mas a Delly mi pequeña venganza. ¿Y en donde más le duele a una chica tan superficial como Delly que no sea en su vanidad?

Según habíamos planeado. La última clase de Delly los viernes era gimnasia. Así que mientras se duchaba nos escabullimos en los vestidores y nos llevamos su ropa hasta su cuarto. La primera fase _Dejar sin armas al enemigo_ había sido completada. Dejar a Delly desnuda en los vestidores, sabiendo que siempre era la última en salir de los vestidores nos daba el tiempo suficiente para lo demás.

Una vez que nos percatamos de que nadie nos había visto y sobretodo mucho menos pillado entrando al cuarto de la plástica, era hora de proceder con la segunda parte del plan._Destruir reino personal._

Las chicas y yo nos miramos entre sí y las tres caminamos hacia el armario con nuestras herramientas. Teníamos poco tiempo antes de que todo se desatara. Debíamos salir rápido y dirigirnos al Bar antes de que la barbie se diera cuenta.

Una hora más tarde y con un maquillaje express nos dirigíamos al bar. Ya eran cercas de las nueve de la noche, así que los chicos ya deberían estar ahí.

Mientras Annie conducía, Magde y yo nos cambiábamos en asiento trasero.

—Magde me estas picando una pompa. —Me queje.

La risa de Annie me distrajo momentáneamente.

—Lo siento, Katniss, son tus botas.

Cuando por fin aparcamos. Magde y yo tomamos guardia mientras Annie se cambiaba. Se podría decir que las tres estábamos exquisitas.

Annie con una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos y una falda de tul negra que le llegaba hasta el muslo, con unas zapatillas negras muy lindas.

Magde por su parte llevaba igual una blusa de tirantes gruesos pero de color negro, con una falda a rayas de corte liso, pegado a sus caderas; unos botines negros y pequeño sombrero_pull and bear_ de color negro.

Claro que yo era otra cosa, con unos shorts de mezclilla desgarrado de color azul claro, una blusa y un chaleco color verde con unas botas que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla color negro.

Sobra mencionar que me la pase estupendo. Bailando y bebiendo junto con mis amigos. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que habíamos hecho esto.

Cercas de las cuatro de la madrugada volvimos al colegio.

En la puerta se encontraba la Srita. Coin al lado de Delly quien se regocijaba por nuestros rostros.

—Srita. Everdeen, Cresta y Aberthany… a la dirección.

Después de todo… creo que alguien si nos vio

* * *

**_Espero sea de su agrado el capitulo... nos seguimos leyendo_**

**_Besos Y Abrazos_**


	3. ¿ Te cuento un Cuento?

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Capitulo 3. ¿Te cuento un cuento?**

**Katniss POV.**

En la puerta se encontraba la Srita. Coin al lado de Delly quien se regocijaba por nuestros rostros.

—Srita. Everdeen, Underseen y Cresta… a la dirección.

Después de todo… creo que alguien si nos vio.

Voltee a mirar a Magde y a Annie. Estábamos seguras que nadie nos había visto así que nos encontrábamos tranquilas.

La Srita. Coin dio medio vuelta indicando que la siguiéramos. Delly sonrió satisfecha.

—Pero, ¿Por qué razón Srita. Coin? —Dijo Peeta, recio a soltarme al igual que los chicos a Annie y Magde.

El siempre sereno y estricto rostro de la Srita. Coin dio un lento giro sobre el hombro. —Eso, Sr. Mellark, es algo que a usted… no le incumbe. —Miro de reojo a Finnick y a Gale, dándoles a entender que a ellos tampoco les interesaba. —Ahora, si me hacen el favor Señoritas, las espero en mi despacho.

Se encamino por el pórtico hacia la oficina, con Delly de tras.

—Katniss, ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, Peeta.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué la directora las quiere en su oficina a esta hora? —Pregunto Finnick.

—Finnick no es nada, enserio. —Contesto Annie. —Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos que ir a la dirección.

—Si, sino ahora si nos meteremos en un problemón. —Contesto Magde librándose del abrazo de Gale, no sin antes darle un beso.

—Pero seguimos sin entender que pasa.

—Nada, Gale, —repliqué. —No pasa nada, enserio.

—¿Y por nada les llaman a la dirección a las cuatro de la mañana?

Suspire pesadamente.

Sabía que los chicos solo se estaban preocupando por nosotras, pero esto se estaba volviendo cansado.

—Miren, ahora mismo tenemos que ir a la oficina de la Srita. Coin, sino se enojara más, —Hable mirándolos a los tres. —Les prometemos contarles todo en cuanto salgamos de ahí y durmamos un poco, ¿si? —Ninguno dijo nada—, ahora vayan a dormir mientras nosotras vamos a la dirección.

—¡Claro que no! —hablo Peeta tomando fuertemente la palma de mi mano. —Nosotros iremos con ustedes.

Finnick y Gale afianzaron su agarre a las chicas y nosotras tres rodamos los ojos.

—¡Hombres! —bufó Annie, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

—Pues andando entonces, —suspiro Magde. —Conociendo a Delly ya debe estar metiéndole cizaña a la Srita. Directora.

Caminamos hasta la oficina y toque la puerta.

—Adelante. —Sonó la dura y autoritaria voz de la Directora.

Abrimos la puerta dejando ver tres sillas de frente al escritorio y una más al costado, donde Delly estaba sentada.

—¡Claramente les dije señores, que esto no era su asunto! —Dijo enérgica la directora, parándose y caminando hacia nosotros seis. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y nos abrió paso para entrar, una vez dentro, miro a nuestros novios. —Sr. Mellark, Hawthorne, Odair, si no desean ser amonestados, hagan el favor de irse a sus dormitorios.

—Pero Srita. Coin…

—¡Pero nada Señor Odair! –suspiro tratando de calmarse. —Ahora si me hacen el enorme favor de retirarse a sus dormitorios, tengo que hablar con las señoritas aquí presentes.

Peeta me miro preocupado. Solo pude responderle dándole una mirada de _todo estará bien_.

La Directora cerró la puerta y nos indico que tomáramos asiento.

¿Han sentido que observan sus movimientos desde diferentes puntos sin saber quién? Pues ahora imaginen eso mismo viniendo de solo una persona como la Srita. Coin. Es mucho más potente.

La Srita. Coin se sentó frente a nosotras cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando sus dedos y lanzando un gran suspiro.

—Muy bien, señoritas, ¿algo que decir?

Mire a las chicas de reojo con clara intención de negarlo todo.

—No —Negué con la cabeza—, en realidad no, Señorita.

—Según la Srita. Catwrighti, ustedes tres le robaron su ropa cuando estaba en la ducha en el gimnasio, —Empezó a enumerar con los dedos. —Se metieron a su cuarto, y destruyeron absolutamente todo lo que había en él, cada una de sus posesiones personales.

—Humm, ¿enserio?

—¡Enserio, si ustedes me dejaron sin nada! —Grito Delly apoyando sus manos en el escritorio rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Señorita Catwright!

—Lo siento, Srita. Coin. —Murmuro Delly volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Señorita Cresta, ¿algo que decir?

—No, la verdad no.

—¿Y usted señorita Underseen?

—Pues solo que lamento que le haya sucedido eso, —Sonrió mi amiga. —Bien dicen que el karma siempre vuelve, a lo mejor hizo algo de lo que tiene que arrepentirse.

—Bien sabes que fueron ustedes, enana. —hablo Delly conteniendo su coraje.

—En primera, Delly, no le digas así a Magde, —La mire furiosa. —Ella tiene su nombre, además, ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que fuimos nosotras? Nosotras ni siquiera estábamos en la Academia.

—Que conveniente, ¿no Señorita Coin? —Contesto entre dientes Delly. —Mi cuarto lo destruyen y ustedes no están en el colegio.

—Disculpa, Delly —Respondió Annie y volteo a mirar a la Directora. —Pero las reglas dicen que los viernes terminando las clases, somos libres del salir del colegio, ¿Ó me equivoco Srita. Coin?

—Para nada, Srita. Cresta, las reglas así lo estipulan.

—Entonces, si nosotras decidimos salir, no tiene porque encontrarse sospechoso, —secundo Magde— ya que muchos de nuestros compañeros también salieron.

Yo asentía en silencio dándoles la razón a mis amigas, mientras que los puños de Delly se apretaban fuertemente, casi podía sentir como se le clavaban las uñas en la palma de la mano.

—¡Entonces no les hará nada!, ¡¿No las expulsará?

—La verdad señorita Catwright es que no tiene una prueba fija contra ellas —Suspiro pesadamente la directora. —Usted dice que fueron las señoritas, pero ni siquiera las vio, ¿o tiene algún testigo que las allá visto?

—No.

—Entonces esta dicho, señoritas, pueden irse a sus dormitorios. —Dijo la directora.

Nosotras nos disponíamos a pararnos, y yo no podía ocultar mi sonrisa.

—¡Pero ellas fueron!

—Mira, Delly, es una pena lo que te hicieron, —trate de fingir pena pero la dicha me podía más.— pero no nos puedes estar culpando de todo lo que te hacen, nosotros ni siquiera estábamos aquí, ahora si nos permites, es noche y tenemos sueño.

—¡Argg!

—Señorita Catwright, si me hace el favor de espera, necesito hablar con usted unos minutos.

Salimos de la dirección aun sonriendo, pero no podíamos regocijarnos hasta llegar a mi dormitorio.

Sé que estaba mal lo que le hicimos…. No, la verdad es que no estaba mal, ella me destruyo la vida, qué más da que yo la dejaba sin su paraíso personal.

Cuando por fin entramos a mi cuarto las tres reímos fuertemente.

—¿Vieron su cara? —Dijo Annie mientras reía y abrazaba a Magde. —Hay pequeña, te pasaste con eso del Karma.

—¿De qué tanto se ríen? —No me había percatado de que alguien estaba en mi cuarto, hasta que hablo.

—¡Peeta! —Me lleve una mano a mi cuello. —Nos asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si, Peeta, —Hablo Magde. —¿Quieres matarnos de un susto?

—Tarado. —Finalizó Annie.

—Las estaba esperando, quiero una respuesta.

—¿Pero a las cinco de la madrugada? —Hablo Annie.

—No podía esperar hasta mañana.

Magde rodo los ojos. —Como si ya no fuera mañana.

Camine hasta Peeta y me puse a un lado mirando a las chicas. —Bueno como ustedes dicen, ya son las cinco de la madrugada y si no les importa queremos descansar, así que_uhscale_, ahuecando el ala.

—Si, aja, ya me imagino los descansados con Peeta aquí.

—¡Hey, Enana! —Comente sonrojándome— Si vamos a descansar. Me la pase muy bien esta noche pero me muero de sueño.

—¡Si yo no dije nada! —Reímos por la postura defensiva, con sus pequeñas manos en su cintura.

Tras de abrazos, besos en la mejilla y muchos _muy buenas noches_ de parte de Magde, y muchos_ puercos, disfruten sus cochinadas _y_ golosos_ de por parte de Annie, las chicas por fin se fueron.

.

—Por fin solos. —Exclame dejándome tirar sobre la cama boca arriba.

Peeta se sentó en la orilla recargándose en la cabecera abriendo sus brazos para que me recostara a un lado.

Dicho y hecho, me refugien en sus brazos. Gracias a Dios cuando las chicas salieron, cerré la puerta con seguro, no quería sorpresas.

Mi novio me arrimo más a él. —¿Ahora si me contaras que paso?

Suspire. Sabía que no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que le contara lo que habíamos hecho.

—Digamos que tuve una pequeña venganza, —_Que todavía no acaba_. Pensé.— solo eso.

—¿A, sí? —pude sentir como sonreía. —¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Solo destruimos el paraíso personal de Delly. Nada del otro mundo.

Peeta me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo verlo. —¿A qué te refieres con que destruyeron su paraíso personal?

Sonreí. —Destruimos toda su habitación. Ropas, zapatos y demás. Hubieras visto la cara de la engendro cuando tejeríamos un Dolce&Gabbana.

Peeta negó con la cabeza, pero lo vi sonreír. —Me imagino que fue por lo que te hizo, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Aja… pero no quiero hablar de ese tema.

Oculte mi rostro en su pecho, aun dolía y no quería discutirlo.

—Katniss, cariño, —Pronuncio tanteando terreno conmigo, sabía que quería que hablara con mis padres, pero yo aun no me siento preparada. —Creo que deberías…

—No, Peeta, no quiero. —Hable interrumpiéndolo y separándome de él viéndolo a los ojos. —No quiero hablar con ellos. Aun no me siento preparada, para enfrentar como me mintieron toda la vida.

Lo vi suspirar. —Vale, ven. —Me volvió a abrir los brazos y me acurruque de nuevo. Su mano acariciaba mi brazo constantemente. —¿Te cuento un cuento?

Sonreí a su ocurrencia. —¿Un cuento? ¿Y cual me contaras? ¿Caperucita roja, Blancanieves y los siete enanos? ¿Cenicienta tal vez?

—No, boba, ninguno de esos.

—Entonces cuéntamelo, —sonreí— ya me intrigaste con el cuento.

Suspiro. —Bueno, veras, este cuento no se llevo a cabo en la época antigua, ni nada como los cuentos que me dijiste, —Voltee a mirarlo atenta y me acaricio la mejilla.

.

»Ocurrió hace como diecinueve años. Era un día lluvioso, el cielo se caía literalmente, los relámpagos alumbraban y retumbaban los bosques de Forks. Fue de las peores tormentas que azotaron este pequeño pueblo.

Me imaginaba ese día de tormenta. Lo aterrador y tétrico que debió haber sido ese mismo día.

»Una joven como de unos quince años caminaba a la orilla de la carretera bajo la lluvia, estaba muy golpeada y lo peor es que estaba embarazada.

Me sorprendí. Solo alguien sin corazón golpearía a una chava embarazada.

»Una pareja de recién casados viajaban de vuelta a su casa en la mitad de la noche, cuando vieron como la joven se desvanecía y caía al suelo. Inmediatamente pararon el carro y bajaron a ayudarle, sin importar que se mojaran. Gracias al cielo, él era medico y la auxilio rápido. Ambos pensaron en llevarla al hospital, pero acababan de salir de un embotellamiento a causa de un accidente, así que la llevaron a su casa.

»La joven esposa del médico, la iba cuidando en asiento trasero mientras llegaban a su residencia. Una enorme y blanca casa, llena de grandes ventanales y un jardín enorme. Con mucho cuidado, la bajaron del automóvil y la llevaron dentro. El médico con ayuda de su esposa, la llevaron a el cuarto de huéspedes. Ambos se veían intrigados, no todos los días se encuentran a una pequeña joven embarazada y sumamente golpeada.

»Cuando la chava despertó tras varias horas después y hablo con aquellas personas que le habían ayudado, aun sin conocerla y les explico su situación. Les conto como ella había huido de su casa tras enterarse de que estaba embarazada y de cómo su novio, siete años mayor que ella solo la había usado y la había abandonado en cuanto supo que estaba esperando y como unos tipos en las calles la habías golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente. Nunca les quiso revelar de donde era, solo les dijo que se llamaba Cressida Abernathy.

»El joven médico junto con su mujer, cuidaron de ella mientras se curaba. La joven tenía casi los ocho meses de gestación, por lo que a la pareja les preocupaba el estado del pequeño bebé. A la mañana siguiente que la curaron, la llevaron al hospital de Forks, donde la atendieron como era debido.

»La esposa del médico le agarro cariño a Cressida, le causaba pena y tristeza todo lo que había sufrido a tan corta edad. Tras varios días en el hospital, el médico le brindo asilo en su casa. Cressida no quería aceptarlo por no causarle más problemas a la pareja, pero entre los dos, lograron convencerla.

—¿Y luego que paso? —No pude evitar interrumpir a Peeta.

Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla y siguió con el relato. —Tras varias semanas en la casa de aquellos recién casados, Cressida se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia. Era sencilla, encantadora, educada y sumamente agradecida, le ayudaba a la joven esposa a diseñar y acomodar lo que podía de aquella enorme casa.

»Todo aquello sucedió para a mediados de Diciembre, cercas de las fiestas navideñas. Un día, mientras adornaban cada rincón de la casa por las fiestas de sembrina, la esposa del Doctor bajo al sótano por más adornos. Cressida aprovecho su ausencia para acomodar un listón verde encima del ventanal principal, tomo la pequeña escalera y subió en ella. Con apenas unas cuantas semanas para dar a luz, no debía hacer muchos esfuerzos, por eso, la esposa del doctor le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que ella lo haría más tarde, pero Cressida no hizo caso, y en un descuido, su pie resbalo de un peldaño de la escalera y cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Y qué paso con Cressida?

—La esposa del médico escucho el sonido sordo producido por esa caída y enseguida soltó los adornos que venía cargando y corrió hasta la estancia, que era donde se encontraba Cressida, la encontró inconsciente por lo que su susto fue a un mayor. Recargo su cabeza entre sus piernas y enseguida marco el número de su esposo. Le explico nerviosa pero rápidamente lo que había ocurrido viendo la escalera a los pies de Cressida y el listón verde mal colgado, dedujo lo sucedido.

»Su marido le dijo que no la moviera y que le checara constantemente sus pulsaciones, las cuales eran cada vez más bajas, mientras él llegaba. La mujer no sabía qué hacer, acariciaba constantemente su frente susurra palabras para calmarla pues Cressida despertó, pero enseguida empezó a quejarte de un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

—¡El bebé! —Peeta acaricio mi frente y cabello mientras asentía.

—La caída le había inducido el parto a Cressida, por lo que empezó a tener contracciones cada dos minutos. Una lluvia torrencial más o menos como la que azoto a Forks el día que encontraron a Cressida se soltó. El cielo parecía estar lloviendo por lo sucedido, como si algo peor fuera a pasar.

»Tras treinta minutos de espera, en un trayecto de una hora, el joven doctor llego. Nuevamente con ayuda de su esposa, llevaron a Cressida a su habitación en la planta baja. Cressida cada vez aguantaba menos los gritos de dolor, las contracciones pasaron de cada dos minutos a escasos segundos una de otra. No había más que recibir al pequeño en esa misma casa.

»El médico le indico a Cressida que pujara, que era fundamental que pujara por la vida de su hijo. Cressida pujaba con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo le brindaba. La esposa del médico limpiaba de su frente las gotas de sudor que Cressida derramaba. Tras un gran relámpago que ilumino toda la habitación, el llanto del pequeño de Cressida rompió el silencio.

_»¡Es un varón!_ Exclamo el doctor para darle las buenas noticias a Cressida. El pequeño niño estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero la madre era otra cosa. Rápidamente le paso el pequeño a su esposa mientras él atendía a Cressida. No había mucho que hacer por ella, había sufrido un desgarre interno por la caída, más el esfuerzo por salvar la vida de su hijo, la había terminado por desangrar completamente.

»La esposa del médico, observo como su marido no podía hacer ya nada por Cressida, y de llevarla al hospital, probablemente moriría en el camino, así que acurruco al pequeño entre los brazos sin fuerzas de Cressida, y esta, al sentir al pequeño lo miro. Era perfecto a los ojos de su madre, de tez blanca y grandes ojos azules como ella. Le acaricio una mejilla sonrojada con el dedo de su mano y lo llamo _Peeta._

Me tape la boca con las manos y observe sorprendida a mi novio. El niño se llamaba igual que él, porque ese pequeño, ¡era él!, mi novio soltó un gran respiro y siguió con su relato.

»El doctor estaba deshecho, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a esta joven madre, quería hacer todo a la vez, pero sabía que ya no podía. Cressida con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, les llamo a susurros. _Quiero que cuiden de Peeta…_Les dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio. _Brutus, Portia, prométanme que lo cuidaran como si fuera su hijo. _Portia lloraba desconsolada, toda su vida quiso ser madre, darle todo el amor que ella tenía, pero no de esta manera, le dolía saber que Cressida estaba muriendo tan joven y aun más, confiándole a su pequeño Peeta. _Te lo prometemos, Cressida._

»Portia, con los ojos llorosos, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, y al igual que Cressida acaricio su mejilla. El pequeño le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que Portia sonriera también. La vista de ambos, Brutus y Portia, se desviaron de nuevo a Cressida, pero ella, yacía sin vida sobre la cama.

»Días después, en una pequeña ceremonia, enterraron a Cressida. Brutus quiso averiguar la procedencia de Cressida, pero ella no traía más que las ropas que vestía el día que la encontraron y en la policía no había ningún reporte de personas extraviadas, así que nunca pudo avisarles a sus familiares su fallecimiento.

»Los años fueron pasando hasta que cumplí 14 años, y un día que llegue temprano del colegio, escuche como Portia y Brutus, discutías sobre decirme la verdad o no. Interrumpí su conversación y les exigí una explicación a lo que decían. ¡Merecía saber de qué verdad hablaban! Trataron de explicarme todo con mucho tacto. Toda mi vida se fue a pique cuando me dijeron que no eran mis verdaderos padres, _que toda mi vida me habían mantenido engañado._

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. Peeta había pasado lo mismo que yo y mucho más joven y voluble.

—¿Y qué hiciste cuando te lo confesaron?

—Pues primero me sentí muy mal. Me enoje muchísimo con ellos. Toda mi vida se quebró así, en pedacitos muy pero muy pequeñitos. Admiraba a mi padre, se me hacia la persona más ejemplar que hubiera conocido, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era un extraño con el cual vivía.

»Fue una temporada un poco difícil, porque me negaba a escucharlos, nunca les di la oportunidad de explicarme como se dieron las cosas, los veía como mis enemigos. Me volví rebelde por así decirlo, llegaba a la hora que se me daba la gana a la casa, tenia constantes peleas, incluso me llegue a pelear con Finnick, descuide el colegio y estuve a punto de perder el año, en fin, estaba dejando que mi vida se fuera derechito a un hoyo.

No me podía imaginar a Peeta peleando con Finnick. Son tan amigos, tan unidos junto con Gale, que me es imposible imaginar esa escena.

»Una noche llegue empapado, de donde me había pasado toda la tarde en el bosque y subí a mi habitación, ya era costumbre de que Portia y Brutus me saludaran y yo los ignorara. Cuando salí de la ducha, en mi cama me esperaban los dos…

_**Flash Back**_

_Salí del cuarto de baño y sentada en mi cama se encontraba la señora esa y en la puerta su marido._

—_¿Qué hacen aquí? —Dije fríamente._

_Camine hacia el closet a sacar una playera, pues solo traía los pantalones de mi pijama._

—_Queremos hablar contigo, Peeta. —Contesto Brutus desde la puesta._

—_¿Y de que quieren hablar? —Exclame encarándolos y exasperándome un poco. —¿De cómo me mintieron toda la vida? ¿De cómo nunca pensaban decirme que no son mis verdaderos padres?_

—_No digas eso, hijo._

—_No me diga hijo, señora, ¡porque no lo soy! —Le grite enojado._

_De pronto sentí un fuerte ardor en la mejilla izquierda. Me lleve la palma de mi mano a mi mejilla, y mire con furia a Brutus, por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, se había atrevido a pegarme._

_Me tomo del rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Su rostro estaba rojo de cólera._

—_¡Escúchame bien, Peeta! ¡Jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que Portia no es tu madre! —Señalo a Portia quien estaba tapándose el rostro, mientras lloraba fuertemente. —¡Esa "señora", como tú dices, esa señora cuido de ti junto conmigo cuando te enfermabas, te ayudaba con tus tareas, diseño todos y cada uno de tus trajes que usabas en los festivales, cocino y decoro personalmente todos los pasteles para tu cumpleaños, velo tus sueños día tras día, te consentía aun cuando te portabas mal, te educo incansablemente para que ahora vengas tu y le digas que no es tu madre!_

_Me dejo de su agarre y camino a abrazar a Portia, que no paraba de llorar inconsolablemente._

_Sé que tenía razón. En cada uno de mis recuerdos siempre estaban las sonrisas y muestras de cariño de mi madre, los momentos divertidos cuando jugaba conmigo, sus mimos cuando me enfermaba, las risas que le causaba cuando hacía gestos, para no comer las verduras que me daba, los besos que me daba para calmar mi llanto cuando entraba corriendo a la casa buscándola por haberme caído. En cada uno de esos recuerdos estuvo Portia, y en otros tantos, Brutus, ellos eran mis padres, ¡siempre han sido mis padres!_

_Me tire llorando a las piernas de mi mamá. —¡Perdóname, mamá, perdóname! Papá tiene razón, tú eres mi mamá, esa señora que me abandono no es mi mamá. ¡Tú lo eres!_

_Mi mamá levanto mi barbilla para que la mirara, su mirada había vuelto hacer la misma compasiva y cariñosa de siempre, limpio de mis mejillas las lagrimas que había derramado. —Mi amor, Cressida no te abandono, déjanos que te expliquemos, queremos que entiendas como pasaron las cosas, cariño, tu papá y yo queremos responder todas tus dudas, mi cielo._

_Asentí mirándolos a los dos y me senté a su lado._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

»Toda esa noche nos la pasamos hablando de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Me hablaron de Cressida y como había fallecido, como la habían ayudado y como ellos habían aceptado cuidarme y quererme desde ese mismo instante, viéndome siempre como su hijo.

.

Los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes entraban por mi ventana. Los restos de la noche anterior empezaban a difuminarse poco a poco, pero yo aun seguía anclada en la historia de Peeta.

—Peeta… ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?

—Porque quería compartir esa parte de mi vida contigo, —me regalo una sonrisa y trazo figuras en mi brazo.

—Dime la verdad, Peeta.

Suspiró fuertemente. —Es verdad lo que te dije, pero también es porque quería que entendieras que a mí también me destruyeron lo que creía que era mi vida. Que pase por algo similar a lo que tú estás pasando, más sin embargo, los escuche, me explicaron y comprendí que todo lo hicieron por mi bien, y en ese momento, entendí que fue preferible que sufrir y vivir esa etapa de mi vida antes de perder a mi familia. Porque Portia y Brutus son mis padres, no de sangre, pero como si lo fueran, me criaron, me cuidaron, me dieron todo lo que un niño siempre quiso, aun sin ser mis padres biológicos, ¿y sabes qué?, que si antes los admiraba, hoy, los admiro mucho mas.

Estaba totalmente alucinada por la vida de Peeta, no sabía que decirle. Yo me sentía ahogada en mis problemas y ver como Peeta había pasado lo mismo, me hacía sentirme patética.

—Peeta, yo… no sé qué decirte.

—No te lo conté, Katniss, para que me dijeras palabras de aliento. Te lo conté para que comprendieras, que debes de darle una oportunidad a Effie y a Plutarch de explicarte como pasaron las cosas. Muchas veces las cosas no son lo que pensábamos.

—¿Y quien más sabe tu historia?

—Solo tú, —sonrió— obviamente Portia y Brutus, pero de ahí nadie, ni siquiera los chicos.

Suspire y pensé en sus palabras anteriores. Nadie sabía este lado de Peeta, solo yo, y él me lo confeso tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. —Es que, Peeta… yo aun no sé si me siento preparada para escucharlos.

—¿Y cuando te vas a sentir preparada, amor? —Suspiré. Eso era algo que no sabía. —Debes enfrentar las cosas, Katniss, sabes que siempre estaré junto a ti, apoyándote en lo que necesites, amor.

Abrace y le di un beso a Peeta. No podía expresar con palabras todo lo agradecida que estaba con él, así que esa fue mi forma de decírselo.

—Hablare con ellos, lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

La sonrisa de Peeta se hizo más evidente. —Esa es mi Rebeld girl. —sonreí. —Bueno, ahora durmamos un poco antes de que llegue el engendro y nos despierte.

—Te aseguro que dormirá hasta tarde. —Reí suave.— Además, le puse broche a la puerta para que no entrara de golpe, como lo sabe hacer.

—¡Esa es mi chica!

Nos acurrucamos en la cama dispuestos a dormir como hasta las tres de la tarde y si se podía, por mucho más tiempo.

Nuestras respiraciones se iban tornando cada vez acompasadas, así que murmure entre sueños. —¿Peeta?

Recibí como respuesta un simple murmullo.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, y contarme tu historia. Te amo.

Lo sentí sonreír entre mis cabellos. —No fue nada, amor. Descansa mi niña, te amo.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando. Delly me miraba con gran rencor como siempre, pero de ahí hacía afuera ya no hizo nada, por el momento.

Yo mientras seguía buscando el momento adecuado para hablar con René y Plutarch, aunque sabía que sería pronto.

Fuimos al centro de California los estudios de Joan, pues nos había dado vacaciones por decirlo de algún modo, mientras me recuperaba de mis lesiones, y ahora que estaba cien por ciento curada, volvíamos a ensayar.

—Qué bueno que ya estas mejor chica, pero tenemos mucho que trabajar, necesitan ensayar más, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —Comentó uno de los productores de audio. —Ahora tengo entendido que el chico rubio es el segundo vocalista, ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Contesto Gale sonriendo.

—Entonces quiero que entren a la cabina y me canten una canción que me haga vibrar.

Hicimos caso a las palabras del productor y nos pusimos de acuerdo. Íbamos a tocar _Sweet Child of mine_ de Guns'n'Annies. Una canción de antaño y súper legendaria.

Tomamos nuestros instrumentos y después de unos minutos de afinar las guitarras y el bajo, empezamos a tocar. Empecé con los acordes al puro estilo de _Slash,_ después el bajo tocado por Finnick, y la batería tocada por Annie se me unieron. Para cuando Gale empezó a cantar, Magde con la otra guitarra eléctrica y Peeta en los teclados, me acompañaban.

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of chilhood memories where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky. now and then when i see her face she takes me away to that special place and if i stared too long i´d probably break down and cry_

Peeta me sonreía cada vez que lo volteaba a ver, y yo no podía reprimir la que se formaba en mi rostro.

_wuooh sweet child o´mine wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine She's got eyes of the bluest skies as id ther thought of rain i hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain her hair reminds me of a war safe place where as a child i'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_

Los acordes que toco Magde entre el coro y el siguiente verso de la canción fue excelente. Gale no dejaba de cantarle a Magde la canción.

_wuooh sweet child o´mine wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine_

Gale volvió a cantarle el coro a Magde y después de eso realicé un grandioso _solo_ de guitarra.

_where do we go where do we go now where do we go where do we go where do we go now where do we go where do we go now_

_now, now, now, now, now, now, now sweet child_

_sweet child o´mine_

Mientras el Gale cantaba, noté por el vidrio de la cabina como Johanna llegaba corriendo, y empezaba a discutir con el productor. Mire a los chicos sin dejar de tocar, y todos tenían la misma expresión que yo en el rostro.

Un segundo después mire como Johanna le daba un golpe en la nariz al productor haciéndolo caer al suelo. Ahí fue cuando solté la guitarra y salí de la cabina, con mis amigos detrás.

—¡…Y eso es para que no te metas conmigo, estúpido! —Grito una agitada Johanna.

—¡Johanna, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? —Grite de la impresión.

—Pues este idiota que no me dejaba hablar con usted. —Señalo al productor que se levantaba del suelo sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz y camino a la puerta mientras les gritaba a los de seguridad. Johanna bufó. —Como si ellos no me conocieran.

No entendía nada. Para que quería hablar Johanna con nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Johanna? —dijo Peeta. —Nos tienes preocupados.

Pero Johanna volteó a verme a mí. —Katniss, Plutarch ha sufrido un accidente mientras entrenaba a los cadetes.

Mi mente se nublo, sentí que las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo. Me volví a sentir de la misma forma que cuando rodé por el barranco, un millón de fuertes punzadas en el cuerpo, pero sobretodo, uno muy fuerte en el corazón.

—No, Johanna, a Plutarch no pudo haberle pasado nada, él es un excelente militar.

Peeta tomo mi mano y me rodeo con su brazo. —Lo que pasa, Katniss, es que uno de los nuevos cadetes tropezó mientras portaba su arma y en un acto involuntario, su rifle se disparo dándole a Plutarch.

—¡No! —Grite al imaginarme a Plutarch tirado muerto de un balazo. —¡Mi papá no!

* * *

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Si me tarde pero valió la pena, al menos para mí jejeje. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? No se lo esperaban, ¿o sí?, ¿a quién si le pareció triste la historia de Peeta o como trato a Portia en su recuerdo?**

**Nota: esta historia también será de humor, pero como verán los primeros capítulos se están tratando de algo de drama, así que no se preocupen, que humor también va a haber.**

**Bueno chicas me voy, solo les pido me tengan paciencia. Actualizare lo más pronto posible, no las abandonare.**

**¡Dejen muchos reviews!**

**Besos.**


	4. Abriendo La Mente

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo...**_

**Capitulo 4. Abriendo mi mente.**

**Katniss POV.**

Después de que Johanna me aviso lo de Plutarch, inmediatamente nos dirigimos al hospital de California, que era donde estaba mi papá.

Qué extraño me sonaba ese título. _Papá_. Cuando me imaginaba ese título me imaginaba a Haymitch, nunca mire de esa forma a Plutarch, bueno algunas veces, pero es que exageraba tanto su protección que lo consideraba mi segundo papá.

Llegamos casi corriendo, mis amigos iban tras de Peeta y de mi, quien me llevaba de la mano fuertemente agarrada.

Llegamos a recepción eh inmediatamente preguntamos por mi papá.

—Disculpe Señorita, queremos saber del Comandante Plutarch, —Hablo Peeta— sabemos que lo trajeron aquí.

Nunca me había gustado estar en los hospitales, aunque después de la caída me había tenido que aguantar.

Annie tomo mi mano libre y me dio una mirada tranquilizadora. Sabía que todo estaría bien, Plutarch siempre ha sido un guerrero, siempre ha sido de los que si se caen, se levantan y con más fuerzas, creo que de ahí saque esa parte de él, somos luchadores, así que mi padre estaría bien.

—En este momento está en terapia intensiva, no podrán verlo.

—¡Pero es mi papá! —Grite exasperada.

—Tranquila, Katniss —Comentaron mis amigos desde atrás.

Cerré los ojos eh inhale profundamente. Los nervios me carcomían por dentro.

—Lo siento, señorita —hablo con voz suave la enfermera—. Pero por el momento no puede recibir visitas, estamos monitoreando sus signos, se encuentran en un estado muy delicado.

—Bueno, —intervino Marvel, que para mi sorpresa estaba muy serio. —al menos podría decirnos que le sucedió.

—Solo sé que el comandante recibió una bala cerca de su corazón.

Dejamos en paz a la enfermera y caminamos a los asientos para sentarnos. Marvel estaba recargado en la pared y tenia recargada en su pecho a Glimmer, que suspiraba suavemente; Gale tenía entre sus piernas a una pequeña engendro que no hacía más que acurrucarse y jugar con el dobladillo de su blusa de satín; Johanna me tomaba de la mano mientras que Peeta me abrazaba sobre los hombros, protegiéndome también contra su pecho, no había más que esperar alguna noticia.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas, en horas muy eternas. Peeta fue a la cafetería junto con los chicos a comprarnos algo de comer a las chicas y a mí, pero yo sentía el estomago totalmente cerrado, dudaba que siquiera un pequeño bocado entrara.

—Tienes que comer algo, Katniss.

—Es que no me entra nada, Peeta, es enserio. —Suspire pesadamente.

A la hora de la comida me negué a probar bocado, por eso ahora, cuando ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, —los chicos se habían marchado para descansar y avisar en la escuela pero prometiendo volver en cuanto terminaran las clases, Johanna tenia algunos pendientes en el Bar y por supuesto, también en avisarle a su Tía y a la disquera. Peeta por supuesto no se quiso separar de mí—, insistía en que comiera algo.

—Ándale, ¿o quieres que te lo de cómo a un bebé?

Su pequeño chiste me había causado algo de gracia, por lo que solté una leve sonrisa, pero no conteste a su pregunta. Peeta corto un pequeño trozó de el sándwich que me había comprado en la cafetería.

—Ándele, mi bebita hermosa, —hablaba Peeta haciendo _avioncito_con el pedazo de emparedado— abra la boquita.

Su intento por que comiera me hacia sonreír, así que abrí mis labios y comí el trozo que me dio.

—¡Esa es mi nena! —Hablo con mucha emoción.

—Solo porque me dio hambre eh. —Y era verdad. El pedazo de sándwich que me dio Peeta en la boca me abrió el pequeño nudo que sentía en la garganta, provocando que un hambre voraz explotara en mí.

Comí todo el resto del emparedado que Peeta deposito en mis manos con gusto, pero mi cuerpo exigía algo de agua.

—Ya me dio sed. —Peeta se paró de un solo movimiento y lo mire extrañada. —¿A dónde vas?

—A traerte algo de beber. —Contesto con obviedad.

—Déjalo, —Respondí levantándome y sacudiendo las migajas de pan de entre mis piernas. —Además necesito caminar un poco, ya se me están entumiendo las piernas.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! —Conteste inmediatamente después de Peeta y me miro sorprendido. —Perdón, me refiero a que _necesito_ que te quedes aquí por si salen a informarnos de Plutarch.

—Ah, está bien, entiendo. —Comento sonriéndome. —Mira por ahí cercas ahí una máquina de cafés, por si quieres uno. Creo que la cafetería ya cerró.

Mire el pasillo por donde me había dicho Peeta que estaría la máquina de café, creo que era mejor idea que una botella de agua, por lo que veo esto iría para largo. —Enseguida vuelvo, no tardo.

Peeta me sonrió y se sentó de nuevo. Yo me encamine por el pasillo, era largo, y la gente se escuchaba quejarse, odiaba los hospitales, su constante olor a pulcro y los murmullos de las personas quejándose de sus dolores, lo hacía, temeroso e incomodo. Doble la esquina de mi camino para toparme por otro largo pasillo y al final de encontrarme la máquina de cafés. Esta camino estaba más solo, pero aun así daba escalofríos.

Llegue a la maquina y escogí un _express_ bien cargado con un cubo de azúcar. Deposite las monedas y espere mi café, observe como la maquina depositaba el pequeño vaso pero no lo llenaba, espere unos segundos más y seguía igual.

—Maldita cochinada, quiero mi café. —Dije mi pensamiento con voz alta. Le pegue un manotazo al costado de la maquina, pero seguía igual.

—Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda, ¿no?

Pegue un brinco cuando esa voz me hablo. Voté a encarar a quien me había espantado y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Cato Crane, frente a mí.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —Pregunté.

—¿Ahora mismo?, ayudándote. —Me contesto arrimándose a la máquina, oprimiendo un botón verde que decía "inicio".

_Tonta, tonta, tonta._ Me dije a mi misma mentalmente.

No me había fijado en ese botón antes, y cuando Cato Crane lo oprimió, mi café, comenzó a servirse.

Apenada por mi estupidez, me sonroje. —Gracias.

—Fue un placer. —Me devolvió la expresión sonriéndome ampliamente.

La verdad Cato no era feo, pero ya ni me acordaba porque lo detestaba…

_**Flash Back**_

—_Hola, me llamo Katniss Everdeen —me presente— ¿Tu eres?_

—_Hola me llamo Cato Crane —me tendió la mano para estrecharla, y cuando así lo hice, m dio un jalón y me beso. Pero este idiota que se piensa. ¿Qué yo me beso con cualquier estúpido como él? Estaba muy equivocado._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ah, sí. Ya me acorde porque lo detesto.

La máquina empezó a pillar avisando que mi café estaba listo. Lo tome con cuidado y me disponía a caminar de regreso a con Peeta, cuando Cato me detuvo.

—Y… ¿Cómo estas, Katniss?

.

.

.

**Peeta POV**

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y Katniss, aun no regresaba. Quería ir a buscarla, pero no quería parecer un novio demasiado protector o peor aún, algún tipo de acosador.

Katniss a lo mejor simplemente decidió caminar más por el Hospital, para distraerse y mover más las piernas. No tenía porque preocuparme.

Comí un poco del sándwich que había traído para mí, pero cada segundo volteaba a ver el pasillo por donde Katniss se había ido, y seguía sin volver. Me terminé mi emparedado y de Katniss… nada.

Sabía que estaba esperando noticias de Plutarch, pero Katniss me estaba empezando a impacientar. Camine de nuevo al modulo de información, donde ahora solo se encontraba la enfermera del turno de la noche.

—Buenas noches, señorita… me podría dar alguna información del Comandante Plutarch.

La enfermera me escucho atenta y asintió con la cabeza cuando termine de hablar. —El Paciente aun sigue en terapia intensiva y se encuentra estable.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—Pues eso lo dirá el médico encargado hasta mañana en la mañana. —¡Médico, claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Mi padre es médico de este hospital! —Muchas gracias, señorita.

Regrese de nuevo a mi asiento pensando. Primero que nada, Plutarch se encontraba estable, así que noticias no tendríamos más por esta noche; segundo, mi padre era médico, así que mañana en la mañana cuando lo viera le pediría que averiguara algo más sobre el estado de salud del papá de Katniss. Y tres… ¡¿Dónde carajos se había metido Katniss?

Me levante del asiento y camine por el pasillo, miraba cada habitación a mi paso, era doloroso ver a las personas en ese estado, pero sabía que los estaban atendiendo bien, y pronto saldrían de ahí. Di vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y a lo lejos vi a Katniss platicando con… Cato Crane.

Primero pensé que Crane estaba molestando a Katniss, pero después vi como sonreía ampliamente, al igual que el idiota de Crane. Me encamine hacia ellos, sabía perfectamente que Crane estaba enamorado de Katniss, no era ningún idiota, así que no le daría ni la mínima oportunidad a Crane de robarme a mi Katniss.

—¿… enserio hiciste eso? —Escuche como Katniss preguntaba antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—¡Es verdad!, es más, mi abuelo me correteo por toda la casa tratando de pegarme por haberle echado el chile piquín a Sam en los calzoncillos. Él ardor le duro toda una semana.

Las risas de ambos se combinaron, ni siquiera notaron que estaba presente.

—Katniss, me tenias preocupado. —Mi novia volteo a verme con sorpresa, como dije, no me habían sentido cuando me acerque a ellos. —¿Qué hace Crane aquí?

—¿Qué, Mellark?, ¿A caso no puedo estar en el hospital de California? —dijo Cato con sarcasmo. Yo solo me limite a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cato, me ayudo con la máquina, —Esperen, ¡¿Qué? ¿En qué maldito momento se convirtió en "Cato"? —porque no me lo servía.

—Eso paso porque no oprimiste el botón de inicio, Katniss. —dijo Crane con una sonrisa enseñando su dentadura. ¡¿Quién diablos se cree para decirle Katniss, a mi Katniss?

Katniss le saco la lengua de modo infantil, como cuando lo hacía con Marvel o Gale. Esto no me estaba gustando nada.

—Ya te dije que no lo vi. —Ambos rieron nuevamente. Me sentía en un mundo extraño, en otra dimensión. Katniss me ignoro momentáneamente pero sentía que me había perdido en un mundo paralelo. Mi novia de repente borro la sonrisa que adornaba sus bellos labios y me miro totalmente pálida, más de lo normal, ahora tenía un color platinado enfermizo. —¿Se encuentra bien Plutarch, Peeta?

Ahora entendía su faz. —Sí, nena, la enfermera dijo que esta estable y que tendremos más noticias hasta mañana, que no nos preocupáramos.

Lo último lo añadí, necesitaba tranquilizar a Katniss y creo que funciono, porque su rostro volvió a tomar su color natural y suspiro fuertemente. Tome su mano libre y le di un suave apretón, ella me sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Qué le paso a tu papá, Katniss? —¡Pero qué entrometido era Crane!

—Recibió un disparo cercas del corazón, Cato —Ese diminutivo de nuevo. Ya empezaba a molestarme.

—Aww, Cariño. —Contesto Cato, ¡abrazando a mi niña! —Todo saldrá bien.

No lo soporte más y jale a Katniss hacia mi pecho, abrazándola por la cintura. —Gracias Cato, sabemos que saldrá bien, ahora si nos disculpas, llevare a Katniss a que duerma un poco. Con tu permiso.

Di media vuelta con Katniss aun a mi costado. No espere a que Crane me contestara y no es que esperara respuesta de su parte, solo quería alejar a Katniss lo más que pudiera de con él.

Katniss me siguió sin decir nada. Quería saber que pensaba, y no tarde mucho en averiguarlo, en cuanto dimos vuelta por el pasillo se alejo de mí.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Peeta? —Murmuro entre dientes. —¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Solo quería que Crane dejara de molestarte.

Katniss tomo de golpe el café que le quedaba y tiro el vaso en un contenedor de basura que tenía a su lado. —Cato no me estaba molestado, al contrario, me estaba distrayendo un poco platicándome una historia graciosa.

—Cato, Cato, Cato, —Hable exasperándome un poco. —¡¿Desde cuándo Crane paso a ser _Cato_?

Una enfermera nos miro severos dándonos a entender que no era el mejor lugar para discutir.

Katniss me volteo a ver y se enderezó, ya que los dos nos habíamos inclinado un poco al frente. —No puedo creer que estés celoso de Cato, Peeta.

—Yo no estoy celoso de Crane. —Conteste entre dientes.

—Como sea, Peeta. No pienso tener una discusión por tus celos que según tú, no sientes. No es el momento, y mucho menos es el lugar.

Me miro severa. Estaba muy enojada.

Camino a los asientos en recepción con paso firme y los puños fuertemente apretados. Me apreté el puente de mi nariz por pura frustración y maldije bajo y corrí tras de ella.

Llego antes que yo a la sala de espera, pues cada que me emparejaba a su lado y trataba de agarrar su mano, ella me apartaba y aceleraba más el paso.

Así paso de nuevo los minutos, yo tratando de acercarme a Katniss y ella alejándose de mí. No estaba enojada, estaba encabronada, lo notaba en los nudillos blancos de sus manos, que marcaban por lo fuerte que apretaba los puños sobre sus piernas.

A eso de las dos treinta de la madrugada, Katniss empezó a cabecear.

—Katniss, amor, necesitas dormir. —Mi voz la despertó unos breves instantes, pero enseguida cerró los ojos contestándome.

—No, aun aguanto despierta. —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, como no, dime como, ¿con los ojos cerrados y bostezando? —Le exclame a medio bostezo.

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente pero esta vez no contesto.

La jale del brazo hacia mi pecho, quiso resistirse, pero al final se dejo guiar. Recargue su cabeza entre mis piernas y extendió su cuerpo en el pequeño sofá del la estancia del hospital.

Rápidamente se quedo dormida. Acaricie sus mejillas y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciendo que se estremeciera. Mi niña era tan hermosa, tan linda, y no solo en el exterior, en este tiempo que estamos juntos, eh visto su belleza interior. Pase mi mano por sus suaves cabellos y suspiro. Me agradaba demasiado la idea de que suspirara, aun estando dormida, cada que la tocaba.

Cobije a Katniss con mi chamarra que me había quitado minutos antes, recargue mi cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir, mire mi reloj y casi eran las cinco de la madrugada. Levante suavemente la cabeza de Katniss, quien seguía dormida, y me cole a un lado. Me pare y camine en silencio hacia la máquina de café de nuevo tallándome los ojos.

Deposite las monedas y oprimí el botón de inicio.

Medio dormido y medio despierto, tome mi café y le di un sorbo.

—¿Mala noche Mellark?

Me queme la punta de la lengua al escuchar la voz de Cato cerca de mí.

—¿Qué acaso eres vigilante aquí o qué? —Lo mire tomando un nuevo sorbo de mi café. Mi cerebro empezaba a despertar poco a poco.

—No, —Contesto Crane depositando unas monedas en la maquina también. —Al igual que tú y Katniss, yo también tengo a alguien aquí. A mi abuelo.

Eso me tomo un poco por sorpresa. —Eh… Pues, yo… lo siento.

—Tranquilo, Mellark. —Dijo Cato tomando un sorbo de su café. —No es que lo ande divulgando a diestra y siniestra.

No encontraba de que hablar con Cato. Era bien sabido que no era de mi agrado, siempre me atacaba, competía conmigo, siempre estaba tratando de superarme en todo, y a veces lo lograba, pero hoy, en este momento, ninguno buscaba un premio, ninguno de los dos estaba compitiendo, ni quiera me estaba atacando en este instante; solo éramos dos chicos, medio dormidos, porque se le notaba que estaba a punto de caer dormido.

—¿Y Katniss? —Pregunto de repente.

—Pues… está dormida. —Me sentía estúpido. ¿De qué se supone que hablas con tu _enemigo_?

—Esto es una estupidez.

—Cierto. —Reímos los dos.

—Mira Mellark, —me miro Cato directo a los ojos— tú no me caes bien, yo no te caigo bien —asentí con la cabeza antes de darle un trago a mi vaso—, pero Katniss me interesa.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. —Dije sin perder el contacto con sus ojos. —Katniss jamás estará contigo, deberías saberlo, ella te odia.

—Pues eso no se noto hace rato, mientras reía conmigo.

Me empezaba a enojar. —No te hagas ilusiones, Crane, Katniss nunca se fijaría en ti.

—Eso lo veremos, Mellark, eso lo veremos.

Tenía que alejarme de Crane cuanto antes, sino lo mataría a golpes ahí mismo.

Me di la media vuelta y camine de regreso a donde estaba Katniss.

Cuando di vuelta en el pasillo, la vi sentada frotándose los ojos. Se había puesto mi chaqueta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios dieron un suave bostezo.

—Peeta, ¿Dónde estab… —La silencie cuando la bese en los labios. Necesitaba sentir sus suaves labios moviéndose contra los míos, y no tuve que esperar demasiado, inmediatamente respondió los movimientos desesperados de mi boca contra la suya. Pose mi mano sobre su mentón arrimando su rostro más a mí. Mi pulgar acariciando su mejilla mientras la seguía besando.

La falta de aire nos hizo romper el beso, pero enseguida la atraje a mi cuerpo abrazándola.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… —Murmure constantemente.

—Yo también te amo, Peeta. —Suspiro entre mis brazos. —Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?

—Perdóname, ¿sí? —Supliqué. La pequeña conversación con Crane me había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Por un momento de verdad creí que podía perder a Katniss.

—Te perdono. —La sentí sonreír contra mi cuello. —Te amo y jamás podría estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo. —Suspiré. A veces no sabía cómo Katniss sabía exactamente qué decir, cuando algo me atormentaba. —Siempre estaré junto a ti.

—Y yo contigo, amor. —Exclame todavía abrumado por las palabras de Crane. —Nunca te dejare.

.

.

.

**Katniss POV**

Después de el repentino beso de Peeta -y no es que me estuviera quejando, si por mi fuera estaría besándolo toda mi vida, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, mi cerebro aun no despertaba por completo y solo me saco de onda-, el tiempo paso un poco más a prisa.

A eso de las siete de la mañana, llego Brutus, mi suegrito. Peeta me dijo que ayer con todo lo apresurado, la pequeña discusión que tuvimos, que mas bien eran celos pero bueno, se le había olvidado que su papá trabajaba en este hospital. Casi quise darle un zape de lo tonto que había sido, pero la verdad es que lo comprendía, todo el día se había estado al pendiente mío y de que con Plutarch estuviera bien.

Mi suegrito nos dijo que pasarían a mi papá a una habitación, que habían mantenido a Plutarch en terapia intensiva para monitorearlo mejor tras la operación para extraerle la bala.

Al escuchas sus palabras no pude evitar soltar un gemido lastimero. Siempre estuve consciente de que los trabajos de Haymitch y de Plutarch, eran de alto riesgo, pero nunca me había visto en la situación en la que ahora estoy con Plutarch.

Brutus nos dio el pase en cuanto lo pasaron a una habitación. Como me lo esperaba, su habitación estaba custodiada por dos de sus fieles soldados, me saludaron con un gesto con la cabeza, cuando pase a su lado, pero le bloquearon el paso a Peeta.

—Chicos, él viene conmigo, es mi novio.

Uno de los cabos me miro receloso, pero lo dejo pasar.

Peeta no dijo nada, tomo mi mano de nuevo y entramos juntos a la habitación.

Mi corazón latía ruidosamente, no había visto a Plutarch desde que me entere que era mi padre, y ahora no sabía que decirle. Sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano de parte de Peeta. Vi nuestras manos entrelazadas y después lo vi a los ojos, me sonrió cálidamente y respondí su sonrisa igual. Todo estaría bien.

Voltee a mirar a Plutarch y lo vi dormido o eso creía.

—Has venido a verme.

Me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que responder. Peeta soltó mi mano y me empujo suavemente hacia él.

Camine lentamente hasta una silla que había a un lado de la cama.

—Tenía que venir, eres mi padre.

Los ojos de Plutarch se abrieron de sorpresa. —¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Que tenía que venir.

—No, lo segundo. —Siseo cuando intento moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunte asustada por su gesto de dolor.

—Estoy bien, es… es solo esta maldita herida. —Contesto volviéndose a acomodar. —Pero, por favor repite lo que has dicho.

Suspire y baje la mirada. Me disponía a hablar pero el médico encargado entro.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que ya está mejor comandante. —El médico Jefferson empezó a revisar los signos que marcaban los monitores, pero Plutarch no apartaba la vista de mí.

—Este… mejor me voy.

—No te vayas, Katniss, —Dijo Plutarch. —Por favor…

—No iré lejos. —Contete— Lo prometo.

Voltee a la salida y me fije que Peeta ya no estaba en la habitación, ni siquiera me di cuenta a qué hora se salió.

Me lo encontré en la cafetería. En cuanto me vio se levanto.

—Pensé que tardarías más.

—Llego el Doctor, y salí para que lo revisara, —Suspiré sentándome con él en la mesa. —Al rato volveré a verlo.

—Pues sí. —Dijo en tono distraído. —Pero creo que ahora alguien más quiere verte a ti.

Peeta me señalo la puesta de la cafetería y ahí de pie, abrazándose a sí misma, estaba Effie.

Acababa de tener un breve encuentro con mi padre/padrino y ahora lo tendría con mi madre.

—No me dejes sola, ¿sí?

—Jamás —contesto Peeta—. Anda, vamos.

Caminamos hacia mi madre que no se había percatado de nuestra presencia hasta entonces.

—Hola, Effie.

—Katniss…. —No supe interpretar su faz. Pero pude reconocer entre sus gestos, pena, dolor, alegría, felicidad y tristeza. —¿Cómo… como has estado hija?

—Bien, Gracias, ¿y tú?... ¿te parece si nos sentamos en la mesa?

Sonrió tímida. —Claro.

Mientras caminábamos a la mesa Effie entablo una pequeña conversación con Peeta. Nada del otro mundo, solo le pregunto cómo se encontraba y ese tipo de cosas.

—Katniss, yo quería hablar contigo. —Hablo mi mamá en cuanto nos sentamos. —Quiero explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas.

—Les traeré un café a ambas. —dijo Peeta parándose. Me dedico una suave sonrisa cuando asentí con la cabeza.

Espere un poco para hablar, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero jamás me imagine que tan pronto. Effie estaba a la espera de que le dijera algo.

—Yo también quiero que me cuentes todo, -suspire- sobre todo porque nos engañaron a Haymitch y a mí.

* * *

**Hola Chicas!**

**Espero me perdonen por haberlas hecho esperar mucho tiempo pero ya al fin pude actualizar esta historia**

******espero pasen a la nueva historia que estoy adaptando: Sueños Ajenos**

******Llevaba toda la vida preparándose para ser primera bailarina y finalmente lo había conseguido. Y ahora parecía que sus sueños habían cambiado y estaba dispuesta a trastocar su mundo. Pero ¿y si en realidad sus sueños nunca hubiesen sido aquellos? ¿Podría dejar escapar su felicidad sólo para hacer realidad sueños ajenos?**

******Espero sus comentarios**


	5. ¡¿Porque A Mi!

**__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Capitulo 5. ¡¿Por qué a mí?**

**Katniss POV**

—_Yo también quiero que me cuentes todo, -suspire- sobre todo porque nos engañaron a Haymitch y a mí._

Peeta había llegado con nuestros cafés y aunque él insistió en darnos privacidad, yo no le permití irse de mi lado. Temía perder los estribos y que mi temperamento saliera disparado como un corcho de Champañe.

Effie no había opuesto resistencia, y aunque la pusiera, necesitaba a Peeta a mi lado.

—Verás, Katniss. _—_Dijo mi madre tomando un sorbo de su café, para después mirarme a los ojos. _—_Antes que nada quería pedirte una disculpa, como ya lo he hecho con Haymitch…

—Para serte sincera mamá, _—_Hable suspirando. No quería decir _"Si te perdono"_ y al final, terminar gritándole un montón de cosas, que seguramente la lastimarían demasiado y a mí me harían sentir más culpable. _—_necesito escuchar como pasaron las cosas, antes de decir, que te perdono. Estoy demasiado confundida, como para soltar algo así, sin siquiera aclarar mis pensamientos, ¿me comprendes, verdad?

—¡Claro que te comprendo, hija! _—_Por el rabillo del ojo vi sonreír a Peeta, cuando Effie tomo y acaricio el dorso de mi mano. _—_Prometo contarte cómo es que pasaron las cosas.

—Está bien, te escucho.

—Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que tú nacieras y de que yo conociera a Haymitch, yo ya conocía a Plutarch, era, es mi mejor amigo _—_Dijo mi mamá mirando el café entre sus manos_—_, crecimos juntos en Oregon, todo era perfecto junto a él, se podría decir que hasta me enamore de él…

Eso si no me lo esperaba.

»De hecho, fuimos novios durante varios años, Plutarch fue mi primero en todo, mi primer beso, mi primer amor y pues… mi primera vez también_—_Suspiro fuerte_—_. Tú abuelo Frank decidió mudarnos a Phoenix cuando acepto su nuevo empleo, y con todo el dolor de mi alma me separé de Plutarch.

Y eso mucho menos.

»Tiempo después me entere de que Plutarch se había enlistado como militar, y no volví a saber de él. Años más tarde yo me había enamorado de Haymitch, nos casamos y enseguida queríamos tener familia, tu abuela decidió volver a California, cuando a tu abuelo murió en batalla.

Ahora que lo pensaba toda mi familia se navega entre autoridades, mi abuelo Frank también había sido policía.

»Haymitch y yo lo intentamos todo un año, y yo empezaba a desesperarme, pues siempre había sido mi sueño tener un bebé, _—_volteo a mirarme_—_ pero tú no llegabas, nena.

Peeta y yo escuchábamos atentos, no sabía esa parte de la historia; de hecho sabía muy poco de la vida de mis papas antes de mi llegada. Nunca me imagine que Plutarch y Effie fueron novios.

»Años después seguíamos igual, la relación entre Haymitch y yo se puso algo tensa; él me culpaba de que no podíamos tener un hijo y las peleas entre ambos empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes.

»Cuando me entere de que tú abuela había fallecido, viaje a California, Haymitch no me pudo acompañar ya que tenía muchos compromisos en Phoenix, en ese tiempo se rumoraba su ascenso a Jefe de Policía y tenía que quedarse aquí.

»En el funeral, me volví a encontrar con Plutarch, no fue un encuentro muy grato dadas las circunstancias, pero aun así nos alegramos de volver a vernos; me quede en California más tiempo del que tenía pensado, tenía que arreglar varios pendientes que habían salido.

»Plutarch se ofreció a ayudarme a empacar todas las cosas de tu abuela; nos pusimos aquellos tiempos cuando nos conocimos, las travesuras que le hacíamos a Frank y Mamane; encontramos una botella y empezamos a beber mientras recordábamos, una cosa llevo a otra y pues…

—¡Basta! _—_la interrumpí a mitad de narración. _—_No hace falta que digas detalles de esa parte.

Las risitas de Peeta y de Effie se escucharon. No quería escuchar detalles de la vida sexual de mi mamá y mucho menos de cómo me concibieron.

—Sigue con el relato, por favor. _—_Pedí. El celular de Peeta comenzó a sonar y se disculpo para poder contestar. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y me dijo que no tardaba; voltee a mirar a Effie y prosiguió después de un gran suspiro.

—Plutarch me confesó que nunca me había podido olvidar, que trato de hacerlo durante muchos años, mientras estaba enlistado, pero que jamás lo pudo lograrlo, que aun me amaba.

»Me ofreció que lo volviéramos a intentar, que abandonara a Haymitch, que a su lado no me faltaría nada _—_tomo otro sorbo de café_—_, no te lo niego, Katniss, lo pensé demasiado, pues me di cuenta de que siempre había amado a Plutarch, él fue el hombre de mi vida… pero Haymitch es y siempre será el amor de mi vida, y nunca podría abandonarlo, por eso rechace tajantemente lo que me había pedido Plutarch.

»Días después, Haymitch llego de sorpresa, me alegre mucho de verlo, pues ya llevábamos unas semanas separados; Le presente a Plutarch, que fuera el hombre de mi vida no cambiaba que yo amaba a Haymitch y que Plutarch siempre seria mi mejor amigo; Los dos se llevaban muy bien y como hasta ahora lo han hecho, se la pasaban hablando de sus trabajos; la noche de los tequilas quedo olvidada cuando los tres tuvimos una pequeña carne asada, el ultimo día que pasamos en California…

_**Flash Back**_

_Era un día raramente normal en California. Digo raramente, porque por lo regular, siempre está nublado y lloviznando, y hoy había un poco de sol, por lo que lo aprovechamos para hacer una carne asada._

_Haymitch había venido y yo estaba más que feliz. Plutarch estaba un poco renegado, pero no lo demostraba, solo yo sabía descifrar muy bien sus expresiones._

_Entre a la cocina de la casa de mamane, que en paz descanse. Haymitch cuidaba la carne y Plutarch acomodaba la mesa donde colocaríamos todo. Preparé lo que necesitábamos cuando sentí la presencia de alguien._

—_¡Me asustaste, Plutarch!_

—_Perdona, —sonrió ampliamente. Claramente estaba divertido con mi reacción. —Venía por las cosas que faltaban._

—_Sí —conteste volteándome a tomar los cubiertos, platos y vasos que ya tenía listos—, aquí tienes._

_Se los entregue sonriendo y se me quedo viendo. —Lo amas demasiado, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Perdón?_

—_Sí, lo amas demasiado, por eso no aceptaste irte conmigo._

—_Plutarch, —solté un suspiro— no empecemos._

_Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. —No Effie, no empezaré nada. Es solo que veo como lo quieres y para qué negarlo, Haymitch me cae bien.—Ambos reímos, Haymitch era de esas personas que a nadie le caería mal. —Me alegro mucho verte feliz, Effie, quiero que ahora que vuelvas a Phoenix nos mantengamos en contacto, no quiero perderte de nuevo, y no te preocupes, nunca diré nada de lo que paso la otra noche._

_Sonreí involuntariamente. —Muchas gracias, Phi, y claro que siempre estaremos en contacto. Ahora vamos afuera porque me muero de hambre._

_Plutarch me abrazo por los hombros y salimos al patio trasero._

_La pasamos muy bien, Plutarch y Haymitch se llevaban estupendamente._

_Ya entrada la noche empecé a levantar todo lo que habíamos utilizado. Con unas cuantas copas encima, metí a esos dos que no dejaban de reír y tratarse como si fueran hermanos._

—_Plutarch, me caes bien. —Dijo Haymitch sentado frente al televisor y yo a su lado. —Cuando tenga mi hijo, serás su padrino, —me sorprendí un poco por la proposición de Haymitch. Habíamos hablado sobre la posibilidad de ir a un centro especializado para tomar un tratamiento y así embarazarnos, y por lo que veo, Haymitch ya estaba muy adelantado. —Así serás mi compadre._

—_¡Claro que si, Haymitch! —contesto en tono de broma, Plutarch. —Sirve que vigilo que hagas feliz a Effie._

—_¡Bueno, ya, par de borrachos! —Reí suave parándome. —Ya es noche, y nosotros nos tenemos que levantar temprano, Haymitch._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

»Plutarch fue a despedirnos al aereopuerto, donde tomamos el avión de regreso a Oregon.

—¿Y cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada?

—Teníamos alrededor de un mes y medio que habíamos vuelto; Plutarch llamaba constantemente, así que pronto se había olvidado nuestro encuentro.

»Haymitch y yo habíamos hecho cita en el centro de especialización de fertilidad y la agenda estaba tan saturada que hasta dos meses después nos la habían dado. Ya habíamos esperado años, así que unos meses mas no harían la diferencia. Cuando por fin estábamos en el consultorio, después de habernos hecho los análisis correspondientes, el Doctor me dijo que no era posible hacer la inseminación in vitro ya que yo me encontraba embarazada.

»Sobre decir que esa noticia, ni Haymitch ni yo nos la esperábamos. Tantos años tratando de embarazarme y un día, sin presiones y sin estar pensando en quedar en cinta, lo logre. Lo malo es que el bebe no era de Haymitch.

»Al principio tenía mis dudas, pues cuando estuve con Haymitch, fue unos pocos días después de que Plutarch, pero cuando naciste, Katniss, -me sonrió suavemente- No tuve ninguna duda, eras de Haymitch.

—Espera… ¿Cómo que de Haymitch? _—_Pregunté muy confundida.

La risa de Effie hacía que me confundiese más todavía. _—_Digo que eras completamente de Haymitch, pues en ningún momento te soltó, desde el primer momento que te tuvo entre sus brazos, fuiste por lo único que sonreía, y aunque yo supiera que realmente eras hija biológica de Plutarch, Haymitch fue el que te crio y cuido junto conmigo durante 17 años, bueno… casi 18 años.

Peeta regreso después de un rato y con una mirada y una sonrisa nos pidió disculpas. Yo aun seguía confundida.

»Katniss, lo que quiero decir que no importa si eres hija biológica de Haymitch o no, él fue el que te crio, quien te compro tus muñecas que tanto cuidabas, él que tomo cada una de las fotos de tus cumpleaños, con el que jugabas al soccer y a la hora del té _—_Sonreí involuntariamente al recuerdo_—_ Haymitch es tu papá…

—Tienes razón, mamá. Haymitch es mi papá… pero Plutarch también formo parte de mi vida y a decir verdad siempre lo considere como a un padre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos perdonas a ambos? _—_Dijo Effie esperanzada.

—Sí, eso quiere decir que los perdono, pero _—_la mire severamente_—_, no quiero más mentiras.

Peeta me abrazo por los hombros y beso mi mejilla; Effie sonrió ampliamente. _—_Te lo aseguro, Katniss. No habrán más mentiras en esta familia.

—Eso espero, mamá, eso espero.

—Siento interrumpir tan buenas noticias como esta, _—_Hablo Peeta_—_ pero debemos ir al colegio, Katniss, ayer los chicos nos cubrieron, pero la Srita. Bethany ya sospecha.

—No se preocupen chicos, iré a hablar con la Señora Directora y le explicare todo, pero creo que sería buena idea que fueran a descansar un rato mi vida _—_Contesto Effie.

—Pero, ¿Y Plutarch?

—Plutarch está bien, Katniss. _—_Exclamo Peeta. _—_Aquí está muy bien cuidado, y tú y yo, necesitamos descansar un rato.

—Haz caso, hija. _—_Secundo Effie a Peeta. _—_Plutarch estará bien.

—Está bien, _—_me levante de la mesa y le di un abrazo a Effie. _—_Después venimos, ¿sí?, avísale a Plutarch, por favor.

Effie asintió y Peeta me abrazo. Nos despedimos y caminamos hacia la salida.

Llegamos al volvo de Peeta y me abrió la puerta; a lo lejos vi a Jacob y le dije adiós con la mano, escuche como Peeta bufaba, subí al auto y espere a que subiera Peeta para irnos; cuando así lo hizo, arranco el carro y acelero a fondo, casi choca con otro auto, en la esquina del hospital.

—¡Peeta, ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada, Katniss, _—_Dijo apretando el volante con fuerza. _—_solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Sí es eso, aparca a la orilla del camino y yo manejo. _—_Algo me decía que el cansancio no era el motivo, pero aun así, me ofrecí a manejar.

—No déjalo, _—_Replicó Peeta. _—_yo puedo manejar a la perfección.

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que escuche un tanto tajante a Peeta. _—_Está bien. _—_me enderece en mi asiento y observe el bosque. Pasaron los minutos y el ambiente se volvió tenso. No encontraba el motivo del porque. No soporte más el silencio enfermizo. _—_¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa, Peeta?

Peeta volvió a bufar pero no contesto nada, acabábamos de llegar a la academia, así que aparco y bajamos del auto. Si algo que le molestaba a Peeta era que no esperara a que me abriera la puerta, pero mi enojo, por no saber porque estaba furioso iba creciendo cada vez más y más.

Baje del auto y lo enfrente. _—_Entonces… ¿me dirás porque estas así?

Apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz. _—_Si te pido un favor, ¿lo harías?

—Depende de que favor sea. _—_Dije cruzándome de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

—Supuse que dirías eso. _—_Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de mí y de repente se detuvo, me tomo de los hombros y me miro seriamente. _—_No quiero que le hables ni tengas ningún contacto con Jacob Black, Katniss.

—¡¿Qué? –Exclamé sorprendida.

—No quiero verte cercas de ese idiota, Katniss. _—_Soltó mis hombros y pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos. _—_Anoche, mientras dormías fui a comprar un café y ahí me topé a Black, _—_suspiro_—_ me dijo que tu le gustabas y que trataría de conquistarte.

—No estarás hablando enserio, ¿verdad Peeta?

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Katniss!

—No estoy negando que me digas la verdad, Peeta, pero enserio, ¿crees que voltearía a mirar a Jacob? _—_Esto era una completa estupidez._—_Te amo Peeta, y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Me acaricio la mejilla y me beso suave y despacio. Sonreí besándolo y suspire. _—_Aun así, no quiero que le hables.

Rodee los ojos y me zafé de entre sus brazos y camine rumbo a la entrada.

Peeta me alcanzo fácilmente, me abrazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Caminamos rumbo a mi habitación y cuando llegamos en la puerta me beso suavemente.

—Katniss, ¿te gustaría conocer a mis papas?

Eso me sorprendió un poco. _—_Bueno, técnicamente ya conozco a tu papá.

—Eso es cierto, pero aun no conoces a Portia.

—Pequeñeces solamente. _—_sonreí. La verdad es que me ponía nerviosa conocer a mis suegritos. A Brutus lo conocí no en muy buena forma, pero mi suegrita, ¿y si no me aceptaba?, ¿y si no le agradaba para novia de Peeta?

—Bueno, ¿quieres conocerlos o no, amor?

—¡Claro que sí!, pero…

—Pero… ¿qué Katniss?

Lo mire indecisa pero al final lo solté. _—_¿Cómo se supone que debo ir vestida?

La risa de Peeta me confundió un poco pero cuando por fin se calmo entendí la razón.

—Mi amor _—_me robo un beso sonriendo, y acaricio mi mejilla_—_, tu ve como tú quieras ir, de cual forma te vez hermosa.

Eso me sonrojo un poco, pero me hizo sonreír. _—_Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuándo es la cena?

—El viernes que entra, _—_sonrió Peeta_—_ ¿te acuerdas que me marcaron al móvil cuando estabas con Effie? _—_Asentí con la cabeza_—_ Pues era Portia preguntándome cuando me dignaría a llevarte a la casa, que si ella tendría que venir a conocer a su nuera _—_eso me puso como tomate_—_, pero le dije que el viernes te llevaría porque hoy no era un muy buen momento _—_suspiré_—_. Por ahora anda a dormir, ya después veremos lo demás mi niña, que descanses mi Katniss.

—Que descanses, Peeta. _—_Me puse de puntillas y lo bese. _—_Te veo en un rato.

—Hasta el rato, amor.

Nos volvimos a besar y entre a mi cuarto. Peeta camino rumbo a su habitación. Me deje caer en la cama y me estire completamente, mis huesos tronaron y lo disfrute, segundos después me quede profundamente dormida.

Algo me incomodaba. Sentía un ligero piquete en las costillas y una pequeña comezón en la nariz. Di vuelta en la cama y el piquete cambio de lugar al igual que comezón, ahora era en la palma de mi mano. Nuevamente di vuelta en la cama y ahora sentí con más fuerza como me picaban las costillas y en la nariz una comezón insistente.

Unas pequeñas risas me fueron sacando de mi sueño placentero. Peeta embarrado de chocolate y yo babeando, me llamo estirando sus brazos y yo corría en cámara lenta hacia él.

_Katniss, Katniss, Katniss... _Me llamaba sensualmente, y mis ansias por probar ese chocolate aumentaban.

—Katniss, Katniss, Katniss.

—Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.

—¡Katniss! _—_Mi sueño se desvaneció y me senté en mi cama de golpe.

—¡¿Qué, qué, qué? _—_Desperté desorientada. _—_¡Dinero no tengo!

Las risas de Magde y Annie me trajeron mas a la realidad. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pegue mi oreja a la almohada, pero sentía que era muy poco.

—¡Pero qué perras son! _—_Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños en mi vida, y venían a despertarme.

—Vamos, Katniss _—_La risa no dejaba hablar a Annie. _—_No te enojes.

Me cubrí la cabeza con las cobijas y cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de recuperar mi sueño perdido. _—_Como no enojarme, si estaba soñando con… ¡Estaba soñando con algo!

—Oh, sí, sabemos muy bien que estabas soñando, Katniss. _—_Contesto Magde descubriéndome el rostro. _—Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… mmm quiero lamerte._

Volvieron a reír estrepitosamente. _—_¡Yo no dije eso!

—¡Claro que lo dijiste! _—_Se subió Annie encima de mí. _—_Nosotras llevamos un rato aquí y te hemos escuchado hablar todo el rato.

Effie siempre me decía que hablaba dormida, que por eso yo no servía para las pijamadas, pero nunca le creí.

—Annie… estas… asfixiándome. _—_Y era verdad. Me sacó el aire de golpe cuando se subió arriba de mí. _—_Ba-jate.

Annie bajo de mi aun riendo y yo comprobé que mis pulmones aun funcionaban.

—Que exagerada eres, Katniss.

—¡¿Exagerada? _—_Exclame recuperándome. _—_¡En serio me estabas ahogando!

Annie rodo los ojos y se sentó en mi sofá cómodamente.

—Bueno ya, Katniss. _—_Dijo Magde. _—_Levántate, ya es hora.

—¿Pues qué hora es? _—_Bostecé involuntariamente.

—Son la dos de la tarde. _—_Contesto Annie desde el sofá.

—¡Pero solo eh dormido cinco horas, chicas!, llegue a las nueve de la mañana.

Magde y Annie negaron con la cabeza. _—_Si, Katniss, llegaste a las 9 de la mañana… ¡Pero del Lunes!

—¿Y que día es hoy?

—Hoy es miércoles, Katniss.

Eso si me dejo estupefacta. _—_¡WOW! Jamás había dormido tanto.

—No te estreses, Katniss, necesitabas ese descanso.

—Si… espera. _—_¿Qué día había dicho?_—_ ¡¿Qué día dijiste que era hoy?

Magde y Annie se miraron desconcertadas.

—Es miércoles, Katniss. _—_Contesto Annie.

Pegue un gran grito y salí corriendo de la cama rumbo al baño. Frene en seco y voltee a ver a mis amigas. _—_No se vayan a ir, salgo enseguida.

—Ajam… _—_Contestaron las dos.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me metí bajo la regadera. Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi baño y los gritos de Magde se escuchaban tras la puerta. _—_¡Gusana, nos podrías decir, ¿Por qué tanta alarma?

—¡Magde, búscame que ponerme, saldremos de compras!

Sabía que esas palabras, fuera de mi boca, eran carta blanca para Magde y mientras me bañaba se escuchaba mucho estruendo en mi habitación.

Después de una hora y de pasar al hospital para saber cómo seguía Plutarch, ya estábamos en el centro comercial. Plutarch ya estaba fuera de peligro y Effie estaba con él y ambos dijeron que no me preocupara. Aun tenía una plática pendiente con Plutarch.

—¿Tenía que usar los tacones? _—_dije quejándome.

Ahora caminábamos buscando algo bonito para mí, pero los tacones me incomodaban un poco. Me veía espectacular, aun trayendo unos simples jeans y una playera verde, y un maquillaje natural, pero hubiera preferido mis _vans._

—Sí, necesitas aprender a manejar bien los tacones, Katniss. _—_Contesto Annie. _—_Eh visto que caminas como potrillo recién parido cada que usas tacones _—_las risitas de Magde no se hicieron esperar_—_, así que sí era necesario. _—_Bufe a su comentario. _—_Bueno, ¿nos podrías decir que buscamos?, así no encontraremos nada.

—Eh… Pues verán _—_tome una gran bocanada de aire_—_, necesito su ayuda porque Peeta me llevara a conocer a sus padres este viernes, así que necesito algo lindo para ese día y yo de modas no sé nada y quiero impresionar a mis suegritos para que vean que no soy tan mala como parezco y me acepten de novia de Peeta, bueno aunque Brutus ya me conoció pero ustedes saben bien como son las mamas así que a quien debo impresionar es a mi suegrita Portia.

No sé ni como dije todo eso sin ahogarme en el intento.

Magde puso su mano en mi hombro. _—_Tranquila, Katniss, veras como encontramos algo lindo para ti, sin dejar tu esencia de fuera.

—Sí, Katniss, _—_secundo Annie. _—_Lo importante es que los padres de Peeta te conozcan tal y como eres, y vean como los dos se aman demasiado.

Me sonroje enormemente, pero las dos tenían razón, yo amaba demasiado a Peeta, ya no podría estar sin él.

—Entonces, estoy en sus manos.

Las dos pegaron un grito de emoción y cada una tomo una de mis manos y me arrastro por el mall. Duramos bastantes horas entre una tienda y otra, mi único respiro fue cuando entramos a comer a un establecimiento, para ese entonces ya teníamos tres bolsas cada una. Según Magde son cosas que necesitaríamos.

Por fin después de otras tres horas de compras, y cada una con 10 bolsas en las manos, caí rendida en mi cama.

—Yo no sé cómo les gusta hacer esto a ustedes.

—Porque se siente bien, Katniss. _—_Contesto Magde viéndose en el espejo con un vestido sobre la ropa.

—Además de que es muy divertido ver a los chicos babeando por alguien cuando luces algo nuevo, como el vestido que trae Magde. _—_dijo Annie.

Magde asintió rápidamente, pero cuando iba a decirle algo, enseguida tocaron la puerta. _—_¿Quién?

—Soy yo, Peeta.

Pegue un brinco de la cama y murmure algo histérica. _—_¡Ayúdenme, no quiero que Peeta vea las bolsas, quiero que sea sorpresa lo que usare!

Annie y Magde reaccionaron rápido y en menos de dos segundos, las bolsas estaban dentro del closet.

—Perdona, es que Magde se estaba midiendo una blusa mía que le gusto. _—_Dije cuando abrí la puerta. Bese a Peeta y me hice a un lado para hacerlo pasar.

—Hola Chicas. _—_Annie y Magde asintieron rápidamente a modo de saludo, volteo a mirarme y me arrimo para darme un beso exquisitamente delicioso. Termine con las piernas temblándome. _—_Te extrañe.

—Yo también. _—_Susurre con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Peeta volteo a ver a nuestras amigas sonriendo. _—_Chicas, ahora que me acuerdo, Gale y Finnick las andaban buscando, dijeron que las extrañaban mucho.

Una ráfaga de aire y un pequeño borrón negro fue todo lo que pude sentir y ver cuando Magde salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Luego los vemos chicos. _—_Dijo Annie cerrando la puerta, pero volviéndola a abrir enseguida. _—_Y usen condón eh.

La risa suave de Peeta y mi sonrojo no se hicieron esperar; Annie sonrió feliz y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

Peeta me beso nuevamente y susurro entre mis labios. _—_¿Dónde te la pasaste toda la tarde eh?

Mordí suavemente sus labios, sabía que le gustaba porque gruño bajo y a mí eso me encantaba. _—_En el hospital.

—¿A sí? _—_me llevo caminando hasta la cama recostándome en ella y quedando encima de mí. _—_Yo fui al hospital y no te vi.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

—Es que Magde y Annie, fueron por mí para llevarme a comer.

Las manos de Peeta se colaron por debajo de mi playera y el solo annie de sus dedos, me encendían la piel. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y fue dejando besos húmedos sobre mi piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oído donde me susurro. _—_No te creo nada, pero lo dejare pasar por hoy, porque necesito muchos tus besos y caricias.

Se levanto y puso broche a la puerta. Regreso hasta quedar entre mis piernas y se quito la camisa que traía. Subí un poco más sobre la cama y saque mi playera; los ojos de Peeta se tornaron negros llenos de puro deseo y yo no me quede atrás. Se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mí y me beso con pasión. Su beso se volvió un poco más salvaje, y sus manos apretaban mis senos con fuerza, increíblemente más que dolor me producía placer.

Inconscientemente solté un jadeo placentero, lo que hizo que Peeta mordiera mi cuello con algo de fuerza, clave mis dedos en su espalda, siempre se había comportado cariñosamente cuando hacíamos el amor y siempre me había gustado eso, pero hoy, hoy se comportaba un poco más salvaje y eso me agradaba bastante.

Bajo las copas de mi sostén, agradecí enormemente que trajera un lindo conjunto de encaje negro, y devoró mis pezones. Mis suspiros y jadeos se hacían cada vez más fuerte. Y los rasguños en la espalda de Peeta cada vez más marcados. Después de un rato y dejar mis pezones muy duros, como un par de piedrecillas, bajo por mi abdomen dando besos y pequeñas mordidas. Sobra decir que el grado de excitación, tanto de Peeta, porque se le notaba en el pantalón, como la mía, porque me sentía muy deseosa, estaba por rayar los límites.

Saco mis zapatillas despacio y beso cada uno de los dedos de mis pies, yo solo estaba atónita disfrutando de espectáculo y humedeciéndome cada vez más; desabrocho mi pantalón, para mi gusto con demasiada lentitud, y lo bajo acariciando mis piernas, los aventó en algún rincón de mi cuarto, pero no me fije donde porque me concentre en observar a Peeta quitándose el pantalón y su bóxer, quedando ante mi mirada totalmente desnudo y listo para mí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Trague saliva. _—_Me encanta lo que veo.

Peeta sonrió torcidamente y subió de nuevo en mí. Me beso ferozmente y se restregó sobre mis bragas muy humedecidas, haciendo que gimiera con fuerza. Pude sentir como sonreí sobre mi cuello, cuando volvía a bajar por mi cuerpo, yo acariciaba lo que alcanzaba de él. Mordisqueo la zona donde tenía mi tatuaje y con los dientes tiro de mis bragas, alce un poco mi cadera y jalo de nuevo, se enderezo y me miro completa.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? _—_Quise regresársela y hacerlo sonreír nuevamente.

—Me encanta lo que veo. _—_Me contesto sonriendo como me lo proponía.

Desabroche y quite mi sostén por que ya me calaba un poco. Peeta subió acariciando mis piernas nuevamente, y al momento de besarlo, me penetro con fuerza; ahogue un fuerte grito en su boca, y rompí el beso jadeando. Peeta me sonrió complacido y comenzó a bombardearme duro y rápido, yo me sentía desfallecer por el placer enorme que sentía. Los dos ahogábamos los fuertes gemidos que salían de la boca de uno y del otro.

Mis manos recorrían la espalda y costados de mi novio, mientras él apretaba con fuerza mi trasero y embestía con más fuerza dentro de mí. Gruñíamos de placer, definitivamente amaba cuando Peeta se tornaba salvaje. Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, sentí como me tensaba con fuerza, mi orgasmo estaba próximo y juraría que podía tocar el cielo con la yema de mis dedos.

Peeta llego junto conmigo a su orgasmo y los dos terminamos empapados de sudor y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Jadeando nos besamos y acariciamos. Pero los toquidos en la puerta nos asustaron un poco.

—¡¿Ya terminaron? _—_Era Finnick. _—_¡Ya dejen de estarse _pisando_**(1)** par de golosos!

.

.

El jueves transcurrió rápidamente, entre las clases, las bromas de Finnick por el día anterior, el aviso de la directora de que no había problema por las clases perdidas y el hospital visitando a Plutarch y a mi mamá, quien me dijo que se estaba quedando en la casa de la abuela, se me paso volando, y sin darme cuenta, ya era viernes por la noche.

—¿En qué piensas, Katniss?

Annie me arreglaba el cabello mientras que Magde estaba metida en mi closet eligiendo lo que debería ponerme.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa solamente.

—Pues no deberías. _—_contesto Magde saliendo de mi closet con mi atuendo para hoy. _—_Veras como todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, Katniss. _—_Secundó Annie. _—_Tú muéstrate como eres y veras como todo sale bien.

Suspiro sonriendo. _—_¿Qué haría yo sin ustedes, chicas?

—Nada. _—_sonrió ampliamente Magde.

—Era una pregunta retorica, engendro.

Annie rio y dio por finalizado mi cabello. Ondulado a mitad de cabello decorado con una hermosa peineta en un lado, y el maquillaje, algo sofisticado, ni muy cargado ni muy natural por ser de noche.

—Toma _—_Dijo Magde dándome lo que me pondría_—_, cámbiate de una vez, ya no ha de tardar Peeta en pasar por ti.

—Sí.

Tome el vestido que me había dado Magde y lo acomode en la cama, para cambiarme mejor. Annie y Magde tomaron asiento en mi sofá mientras me cambiaba. _—_¿Y ustedes van a salir?

—Si, _—_contesto Annie. _—_Iremos a cenar y a lo mejor a bailar un rato, pero les dijimos a las nueve de la noche, así tendríamos tiempo de arreglarte y arreglarnos bien.

Con razón venían muy arregladas. Ya decía yo que Annie no se alaciaba tanto el cabello para ir a dormir. _—_Listo.

Me mire en el espejo, y ¡Dios!, estas mujeres deberían poner su negocio transformando a las personas. Magde me había escogido un vestido corto color negro que me llegaba a medio muslo, era ceñido al cuerpo y marcaba perfectamente mis curvas, en la parte superior un decorado de pedrería sobre encaje, unas medias negras con unos botines sumamente lindos. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre mi ojo, me veía realmente sexy y formal.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Te gusta el vestido?

No supe muy bien quien me lo había preguntado, en el peor de los casos, las dos me lo preguntaron, pero, aun seguía atónita, estas mujeres siempre superaban mis expectativas.

Le tomo a mi cerebro carburar un poco y asimilar que la mujer sumamente sexy que estaba en el espejo era mi reflejo.

—Me encanto. _—_Voltee sonriendo hacia a mis amigas. Magde daba pequeños aplausos y brinquitos sobre su lugar y Annie no se quedaba atrás. _—_¡Son lo máximo!

Las abrace con fuerza y poco nos duro nuestro festejo, porque en ese instante, Peeta toco la puerta. Annie me acomodo el cabello y Magde retoco mi maquillaje. Cuando abrí la puerta y observe como la quijada de Peeta se abría completamente, entendí porque a las chicas les gustaba ir de compras, toda tortura valía la pena, si tenías a los chicos como en estos momentos se encontraba Peeta.

—¡Wow!

—¿Es todo lo que me dirás? _—_conteste sonriendo.

—Es que, Katniss, te vez… ¡wow!

Me reí de su comentario, me gustaba dejarlo estupefacto.

Nos despedimos de las chicas, quienes se estaban retocando el maquillaje y caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Te vez hermosa, Kat.

—Gracias, Peeta. _—_Lo mire de pies a cabeza. ¡Si que se miraba bien! Con un pantalón casual, una chaqueta y una gabardina en el brazo que no había notado hasta ese momento. _—_Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Sonreímos mutuamente, me atrajo hacia él y me beso el cabello.

Me abrió la puerta del el carro y enseguida salimos rumbo a su casa.

—¿Aun estas nerviosa? _—_Me pregunto Peeta mientras manejaba.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa, _—_bufe con burla. _—_¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Pues porque no dejas de retorcer tus dedos.

Baje la mirada y dicho y hecho, eso estaba haciendo. _—_Discúlpame, es solo que pues, nunca había conocido los padres de mi novio.

—Les caerás bien amor, a Brutus le pareces muy buena joven, encantadora y muy simpática. _—_Sonreí. No sabía que mi suegrito pensara esas cosas de mí. _—_Y verás como Portia tendrá la misma opinión de ti, Katniss.

Suspire con fuerza y Peeta tomo mi mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Durante todo el camino, jamás soltó mi mano hasta que aparcamos en la cochera de su casa.

—¿Esta es tu casa? _—_Pregunte cuando me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudo a bajar.

—Así es, _—_sonrió_—_ ¿linda, no?

—Preciosa.

Me ofreció el brazo y cuando enganche el mío con el suyo, entramos a la casa, y era mucho más preciosa por dentro.

—¡Portia, Brutus, ya llegamos!

Peeta beso el dorso de mi mano y me sonrió cálidamente, no pude evitar devolverla.

Brutus y salió de lo que supuse era la sala de estar.

—Peeta, Katniss. _—_Sonrió y lo abrazo efusivamente, después me abrazo a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Doctor Brutus.

—¿En qué quedamos, Katniss?, dijimos que me llamarías por mi nombre.

Sonreí amablemente rectificando. _—_Brutus.

—Así me gusta. _—_sonrió amablemente y Peeta también, pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos por la que supuse era mi suegrita, que salía de la cocina.

—¡Hijo!, _—_no, no me equivoque. _—_¡Por fin me traes a conocer a tu novia! _—_volteo a verme después de abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla a Peeta, abrazándose de Brutus.

—Así es mamá, ella es Katniss, la mujer que amo, Katniss ella es mi mamá, de quien tanto te he hablado.

—Un gusto conocerla, señora Mellark. _—_Estire mi mano para estrecharla con ella, y ella hizo lo mismo, pero me jalo para darme un abrazo.

—Dime Portia, querida, Señora se escucha muy viejo. _—_hizo un mojin que me saco una sonrisa. _—_¿o acaso ya estoy vieja?

—Para nada mi amor. _—_Contesto Brutus besando sus cabellos.

Portia sonrió. _—_Pero pasan a la sala en un momento estará la cena.

Se despidió y entro a la cocina, mientras nosotros caminábamos a la sala.

Después de un rato de plática, y de una cena sumamente deliciosa hecha por Portia, me disculpé para ir al tocador.

Abrí el grifo para lavarme las manos, cuando la manija salió disparada al techo. Un chorro de agua salió disparada al techo y yo no encontraba la manera de pararlo; los toquidos y voces del otro lado de la puerta me hacia desesperarme más. Estaba completamente empapada.

—¡Katniss, cariño ábreme la puerta! _—_La voz de Portia se notaba un tanto asustada y desesperada.

—¡No, yo puedo arreglarlo!

—¡Katniss, Katniss! _—_Dios, ¡¿Por qué a mí? Ahora era Peeta. _—_¡Abre la puerta!

El agua escurría por debajo de la puerta. Me estire sin quitar la mano del chorro de agua y abrí la puerta.

Portia, Brutus y Peeta estaban impresionados con el desastre que tenía en el baño, y el hecho de que aun trataba de parar el chorro de agua con la mano y que estuviera totalmente empapada no ayudaba en nada.

Peeta entro al baño mojándose también. ¡Perfecto! Quería impresionar a mi suegrita y que mejor que destruyendo su precioso baño.

Mi novio cerro la toma de agua y el chorro dejo de empaparnos a los cuatro, pues Portia y Brutus habían entrado también a ayudarnos.

—Portia, perdóname, no quería echar a perder tu precioso baño.

La risa maternal y divertida de Portia me desconcertaba un poco.

—La realidad linda, es que no fue tu culpa, _—_nos dio a cada uno toallas para secarnos. Lo sexy y elegante se fue de mi persona. _—_Este baño ya estaba descompuesto. Solo que aquí, el médico presente, _—_una mirada severa de Portia, y un ligero sonrojo de parte de Brutus. _—_aun no llama al plomero, así que descuida, no fue tu culpa, tu no sabias.

Portia me prestó un cambio de ropa para que no me enfermara y Peeta se puso un cambio de la ropa que tenía en su habitación. Después de un rato, entre las bromas y chistes por parte de lo sucedido, Portia nos invito a dormir en la casa, me preparo la habitación de huéspedes, pero no podía dormir así que me escabullí al cuarto de Peeta.

—Peeta, ¿Estad dormido?

—Pasa, _—_me dijo acomodándose en la cama. _—_Aun no podía dormir, ¿te pasa algo?

Pase sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a mis suegritos. _—_Es que no podía dormir.

Peeta se hizo a un lado y me acosté junto a él.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco, _—_beso mi mejilla. _—_Estaba recordando todo lo que paso hoy.

No pude evitar sonreír al recuerdo del baño, pero pues es normal, esa clase de cosas siempre me suceden a mí.

—Ni me lo recuerdes que vergüenza con tus papas.

—Tranquila amor, Portia ya te explico todo, no es culpa tuya, Katniss.

—Aun así, Peeta. _—_Me empezó a besar el cuello y mi cordura se empezó a esfumar poco a poco. _—_Es… es muy…vergonzoso. _—_sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cintura. _—_Peeta, aquí… aquí no, es la… casa de tus… papas.

—Pero, Katniss. _—_Me beso suavemente los labios. _—_Lo único que quiero hacer desde que fui por ti, era arrancarte el vestido y hacerte el amor como un loco.

Tome su rostro con fuerza y lo bese con pasión. _—_A mi también mi amor, pero es la casa de tus papas, no se me hace correcto.

—¿Segura? _—_Beso mi cuello y acaricio mis senos por debajo del pijama que Portia me prestó.

—Peeta… _—_Jadee involuntariamente, este hombre seria mi perdición.

—Katniss, prometo ser cuidadoso.

Suspire rindiéndome. ¡¿A quién engañaba? Yo también me moría de ganas por comerme a besos a Peeta, además siempre me había gustado el peligro, y que más peligro que mis suegritos nos encontraran en plena acción.

—Está bien, pero no hagamos tanto ruido. _—_Aclaro, dije _"_no hagamos_ tanto_ ruido_"_, no que no _hiciéramos_ ruido. Este hombre me derretía completamente que yo lo único que quería era gritar y gritar de placer.

—Te amo tanto mi Kat.

—Y yo a ti mi Peeta.

* * *

Siento el retraso en esta historia chicas pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo

Besos y Abrazos y gracias por comentar


	6. La Serenata

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

**Capitulo 6. La serenata.**

Katniss POV

La noche en la casa de mis suegritos se paso _muy_ rápido, y como no, si prácticamente Peeta no me dejo dormir en toda la noche. A eso de las cinco de la mañana, camine de regreso a la habitación que me habían asignado.

No dormí más de dos horas, pues Effie fue y nos levanto a Peeta y a mí.

—Katniss, linda, muy buenos días. _—_Saludo Effie comiendo un pan tostado con mermelada.

—Buenos días, Effie. —Salude tallándome los ojos. —¿y Peeta?

—Se ha de estar bañándose, ¿Cómo dormiste?

Sonreí al recordar. —Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?

La escuche suspirar. —Pues no también, toda la noche estuve escuchando ruidos, como gruñido y jadeos —me había servido un vaso de jugo y me atragante cuando estaba tomándolo—, ¿tú no los escuchaste?

—No, la verdad no, como tengo el sueño muy pesado, —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. —Pues no escuche nada.

—Qué raro, juraría que se escucharía más fuerte por sus habitaciones.

No sabía que responderle, y gracias a Dios o no sé a qué santo. Entro Peeta para salvarme.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, hijo. —Dijo Effie recibiendo gustosa el beso en la frente que le dio Peeta.

—Buenos días, mi amor. —Me beso Peeta en los labios y tomo un vaso de jugo también.

—¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

—Solo quiero un cereal, Katniss. —me levante porque iba a servírselo aunque no supiera donde están las cosas. —Pero siéntate, ahora mismo me lo hago yo.

Bufe por su declinación, y me volví a sentar. De reojo vi como Effie sonreía levemente, pero no entendía el motivo y cuando se lo iba a preguntar Peeta me interrumpió.

—¿Y papá donde esta?

—Salió muy temprano hacia el hospital.

La mañana paso rápido, bromeando y riendo junto con Effie, pero aun quería ir a ver como seguía Plutarch. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya estábamos de regreso al colegio.

Me di un rápido baño, Peeta y yo habíamos quedado con nuestros amigos de vernos en la cafetería. Me puse unos jeans, unos converse y una simple playera negra, quería estar cómoda.

Camine rumbo a la cafetería y me encontré con Cato. Me informo que su abuelo se encontraba mejor pero que aún seguía en constante vigilancia, se le notaba la tristeza en su rostro y pues sin pensarlo lo abrace.

—¡Katniss, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Nada, Mellark, deja a Bells en paz. —Contesto Cato.

No me había fijado, pero Peeta veia junto con nuestros amigos; Finnick y Gale se veían enojados, pero no tan furiosos como Peeta. Annie y Magde trataban de sujetar a sus novios, pero sabía que se podían zafar fácilmente de su agarre.

—Te dije que no te quería cerca de mi novia, Black.

—Peeta, tranquilízate, solo fue un abrazo. —Dije aunque pareciera que no estaba presente.

—¡Tú no eres su dueño, Mellark!

Los nudillos de Peeta se ponían más blancos a causa de la fuerza que ejercía por hacer puños sus manos.

—Black, lárgate de aquí de una buena vez. —siseo apretado fuerte la mandíbula.

Me encontraba entre los dos, podía sentir como se aceleraba el corazón de ambos.

Cato sonreía burlonamente. —No me iré si Katniss no me lo pide.

Los dientes de Peeta rechinaron fuertemente.

—Cato será mejor que te marches, después hablamos. —Conteste. Cato asintió y se disponía a darme un beso en la mejilla para despedirse pero Peeta jalo de mí y me apretó con fuerza a él.

Cato se fue sin inmutarse. Magde y Annie aun trataban de calmar a sus novios, en cambio yo, estaba más que furiosa con Peeta.

Me solté a penas vi desaparecer a Cato. —¡¿Qué te pasa, Peeta?

—¡Ya te había dicho que no te quería ver junto al perro de Black!

Rodé mis ojos. Esto realmente era una estupidez. —¡Peeta no me puedes prohibir de quien sea amiga y de quien no!

—¡¿Es que acaso no vez como te observa? —Alzo sus manos con demasiada histeria. —¡Te desea!

—¡No digas estupideces, Peeta! —Señale mi cien desesperada. —¡Entiende que solo somos amigos!

—¡Entiende tu que no quiero que seas amiga de Black!

—¡Tú no quieres que sea amiga de nadie!, ¡tú solo quieres que este pegada a ti!

—¡Pues si tanto te disgusta estar pegada a mí, pues terminamos!

Me quede anonadada. Los chicos al igual que yo nos quedamos desconcertados; siempre tuve en cuenta que no era buena para Peeta, y aunque quisiera negarlo algo dentro de mí se partió en miles de millones de pedazos.

Nadie dijo ya nada. Peeta salió para un lado y yo para otro. Sobra demás decir que los planes que pudiéramos tener se cancelaron. Gracias a Dios traía las llaves de mi auto conmigo, y aunque podía escuchar los gritos de Magde y Annie corriendo tras de mí, arranque antes de que me alcanzaran. Necesitaba estar sola un momento, no quería saber de nadie, así que conduje sin rumbo.

Fui a dar a los Estudios de Joan, ya habíamos hablado con ella y todos estábamos de acuerdo en que por el momento queríamos terminar la escuela, pensábamos que el álbum podía esperar, aun que mi ídola estuvo un poco en desacuerdo nos pidió que siguiéramos practicando, para ir mejorando hasta ese momento, y yo, en este momento deseaba distraerme.

—Hola Katniss. —Me saludo Wanda desde su escritorio.

—Hola Wanda, —salude sin muchos ánimos. —¿Estará desocupado alguna cabina?

Reviso entre sus papeles, verificando. —Esta libre el número cinco, ¿vendrán los demás?

—No, Wanda, solo vine yo, practicare un rato ¿si?

No me detuve a esperar respuesta y camine rumbo a la cabina. Busque entre las pistas alguna canción que me supiera y la primera que me encontré me quedaba mejor de lo que pensaba. _Love Hurts_ de quien más, si no es de Joan Jett.

Puse la pista y entre a la cabina.

_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars_

_Any heart not tough nor strong enough_

_To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain_

_Love is like a cloud holds a lot of rain_

_Love hurts, love hurts_

Los recuerdos me empezaron a inundar la cabeza.

_I may be slow, but even so_

_I know a thing or two, I've learned from you_

_I've really learned a lot, really learned a lot_

_Love is like a flame, burns you when it's hot_

_Love hurts, love hurts_

Los besos que Peeta me daba, sus caricias, la forma en que me abrazaba…

_Some fools rave of happiness, blissfullness, togetherness_

_Some fools fool themselves I guess_

_But they're not fooling me_

Apenas la noche anterior había conocido a Effie, y hoy todo había terminado.

_I know it isn't true, know it isn't true_

_Love is just a lie, made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, love hurts_

La forma en que me hacía el amor, todo lo recordaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle lo recordaba.

_I know it isn't true, know it isn't true_

_Love is just a lie, made to make you blue_

_Love hurts, love hurts_

La canción termino y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando; limpie rápido mis mejillas pero las lagrimas seguían derramándoseme.

Salí de la cabina y apresurada y sin despedirme de Wanda, volví a tomar mi auto; respire unas cuantas veces tratando de calmar los sollozos que salían de mi interior. Mi celular parpadeo y lo tome, era un mensaje de Magde, junto con otro quince mensajes y treintaicuatro llamadas perdidas, hasta luna me había llamado y mandado mensajes, decidí apagar mi celular, quizás, así, entenderían que quería estar sola.

Conduje de nuevo sin rumbo, y entre a una cafetería y ahí se me fue el tiempo.

Cuando por fin regrese a la Academia, Magde me esperaba.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no contestas el maldito celular?

—Magde, —la interrumpí abruptamente. —no me regañes, ¿si?, quería estar sola un momento, ya regrese estoy bien; ¿Dónde está Annie?

Se me hacia raro que no estuviera regañándome también. Mi voz se escuchaba cada vez mas apagada.

—Fue a buscarte, yo decidí quedarme a ver si llegabas. —Contesto, pero enseguida su celular comenzó a sonar.

No espere que me dijera algo más. Emprendí camino hacia mi habitación con Magde detrás de mí.

—Si… si, está bien… si, tranquila, Luna. —Me miro severa pero no le di mucha importancia. —no, ahora mismo la llevo a su cuarto, no es necesario… ok, yo te aviso por cualquier cosa… descuida y gracias de nuevo, chao.

—¿Qué quería Luna? —Pregunte entrando al elevador.

—Quería saber cómo estabas, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos, desde que te fuiste.

Magde empezó a escribir en su celular, me supuso para Annie. Salimos del elevador y camine como zombie. —Lo siento, no quería preocuparlas más, ¿los chicos donde están?

Mi engendro dudo un poco pero después me contesto. —Están con Peeta.

Suspire pesadamente y entramos a mi cuarto. No dije nada mas, solamente me tumbe en mi cama mirando la pared.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero me quede dormida. Y de repente empecé a soñar la pelea que tuve con Peeta, pero era un sueño, donde nos veía a ambos pelear, me encontraba en tercera persona.

_—¡¿Qué te pasa, Peeta? —_me vi empujando a Peeta

_—¡Ya te había dicho que no te quería ver junto al perro de Black!_

Veía a mis amigos como nos veían preocupados._—¡Peeta no me puedes prohibir de quien sea amiga y de quien no!_

_—¡¿Es que acaso no vez como te observa? —_Alzo Peeta sus manos con demasiada histeria._—¡Te desea!_

_—¡No digas estupideces, Peeta! —_Señale mi cien desesperada. —_¡Entiende que solo somos amigos!_

_—¡Entiende tu que no quiero que seas amiga de Black!_

_—¡Tú no quieres que sea amiga de nadie!, ¡tú solo quieres que este pegada a ti! —_notaba como mi rostro y el de Peeta se contraía a causa del enojo, mi seño fruncido viendo, a mi hasta en ese entonces novio, enfurecida y Peeta sujetándose fuertemente el puente de la nariz y en ese momento me percate de cómo exploto.

_—¡Pues si tanto te disgusta estar pegada a mí, pues terminamos!_

Mi sueño se desvaneció en ese instante y enseguida sentí como dos pares de delgados brazos me envolvían sobre mi cama; mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

—Ya, Katniss, ya no llores. —me murmuraba Annie.

Magde me seguía abrazando por la cintura.

No dije nada, cuando volví a tranquilizarme, me levante a darme un baño. Había decidido no dejarme caer, y aun que me doliera, Peeta y yo habíamos terminado.

Me puse lo primero que encontré, ya era otro día, Magde y Annie ya traían otra ropa, lo que me supuse que en el transcurso de mi sueño se habían ido a bañar y cambiar.

—Tengo algo de hambre, ¿ustedes no?

Aunque mis amigas no lo dijeran, sabía que aun estaban preocupadas. Sonreí tratando de calmarlas.

—Sí, -dijo Annie. —Yo tengo hambre, vamos a comer.

Se podría decir que la semana fue algo buena y mala. Por una parte estaba feliz, pues Plutarch ya había sido dado de alta y ahora se encontraba en reposo solamente, René lo cuidaba en la casa de la abuela. Pero por otro lado, las constantes miradas burlonas de parte de algunas, -hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Delly había dejado la escuela, pues sabía que esta situación, la habría usado para herirme o simplemente humillarme, pero ya no estaba- y las crecientes invitaciones a salir, me hacían estresarme más. No encontraba el momento para que me dejaran en paz.

Peeta y yo nos evitábamos en nuestros ratos libres. Nos topábamos en la cafetería, en la biblioteca, en las diferentes clases que nos tocaban juntos, pero siempre nos tratábamos como alguien más.

—¡Katniss, Katnisita! —Canturreaba Magde entrando a mi cuarto con Annie detrás. —¡Mira lo que traemos!

Yo me encontraba tumbada en mi cama repasado mis apuntes de Cálculo, pues hoy era viernes y el lunes que entraba tenía un examen.

Magde y Annie traían tres botellas de whisky y otras dos de tequila, junto con tres _caballitos_.

—¡¿Pero qué haces Katniss? —Dijo Annie quitándome mis apuntes. —Es viernes, y nos pondremos ebrias.

—¡¿Pero ustedes están locas? —Dije poniéndome de pie. Magde ponía un poco de música y Annie servía la bebida. —Si nos llega a cachar la señorita Bethany, ¡estamos muertas!, bueno, al menos yo sí. —murmure para mí. —Además, ¿Por qué no se fueron a poner ebrias con sus novios?

Las escuche suspirar. —Finnick y Gale irán a acampar mañana al bosque, así que se fueron hace rato junto con Peeta a la casa de Peeta.

Cuatro horas después, estábamos ebrias. Muy ebrias.

—Entonces el idiota que me dice, el rosa el lindo pero el café le va mejor a los calcetines, —Decía Magde sin detenerse si quiera a tomar aire. —y yo le conteste, pero la sopa sabe mejor, y con un Armani aun mas.

Annie y yo nos soltamos riendo. —¿De qué demonios hablas, engendro?

—¿Pues qué no me preguntaron cal es mi película favorita?

Nos soltamos riendo de nuevo. Era obvio que de las tres, Magde era la más ebria.

Tome un trago de whisky y suspire pesadamente. Los recuerdos me volvieron a invadir; de repente me encontré sollozando por Peeta.

—No llores, Katniss. —Me decía Annie acariciando mi cabello.

Mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. —¡Ay, Annie!… es que…

—Es que, ¿Qué?

Tome la botella de whisky y le di largo trago. —Es que esas pompas, mira, así bien redonditas y paraditas. —solté un largo suspiro.

—¡Pues brindemos! —dijo Magde poniéndose de pie y sirviéndonos más whisky y Tequila. —Brindemos por las épicas nalgas de Peeta.

Reí al brindis de Magde. El alcohol hacia que nos riéramos hasta de la más mínima cosa.

—¡Y por las de Finnick! —Dijo Annie alzando su copa. —Mira las tiene así bien apretaditas, apretaditas.

Le había dado un pequeño trago a mi vaso pero eso solo hizo que al escuchar a Annie, se me atorara la bebida y la escupiera enseguida. Casi baño a Magde. Ambas se rieron de mí.

Cuando volvieron a recuperar, siguió Magde con el discurso. —Y por unas bien bonitas… las de mi Gale, ¡Salud!

Todas nos tomamos nuestros tragos y Annie dijo. —¡Vamos por esas nalgas!

—¡Vamos! —siguió Annie.

Y yo susurre sonriéndole a mi vaso. —Vamos por ellas.

.

.

Peeta POV

—¡Animo Peeta! —Decía Finnick golpeando suavemente mi espalda— mañana será un gran día.

Aun dolía que Katniss y yo termináramos, pero, no podía arruinarles la salida a mis amigos. Ya me habían aguantado toda la semana, en mi estado depresivo.

—Está bien, —les sonreí. —Es mejor dormir de una buena vez. Mañana tenemos que salir muy de madrugada.

—Así es. —dijo Gale.

Mis amigos se disponían a irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando afuera de la casa, escuchamos los neumáticos de un vehículo acercándose. Me asome por la ventana y me fije que era el auto de Katniss.

Se escuchaba la música y el coro de tres voces. Traían un escándalo. Mis amigos apagaron la luz y se arrimaron a la ventana junto conmigo. Effie y Brutus se habían ido a una conferencia en Chicago el fin de semana, y nos dejaron solo con la nana Gabrielle, que apenas había regresado de sus vacaciones, pero ahora se encontraba durmiendo.

Se bajaron de auto riéndose. Voltee a mirar a mis amigos, pero ellos estaban igual que yo de impresionados. Cuando Magde bajo del auto, había tirado una botella. Alcohol. Venían borrachas.

—¡Esas tres viene ebrias! —dijo Gale.

—¡¿Pero que se piensan? —Exclamé poniéndome a caminar por la habitación. —¡Pudo pasarles algo mientras venían hacia acá!

Gale se había dado vuelta para verme en la oscuridad, en tanto, Finnick seguía mirando a las chicas por la ventana y soltando pequeñas risas sobre ellas.

—Ya Peeta, tranquilo. —me decía Gale. —Lo bueno es que no les paso nada, además, ya no hay que dejarlas irse, por lo mismo de que les pase algo.

—Tienes razón, Gale —conteste—, vamos a meterlas de una buena vez.

Apenas había tocado la perilla de mi puerta cuando Finnick me detuvo.

—¡No, esperen!, vinieron a traer serenata.

En menos de medio segundo, Gale y yo nos encontrábamos a un lado de Finnick, observando, pero sin que nos vieran fácilmente.

Katniss se veía hermosa, aun estando ebria, pero se veía preciosa.

Las tres seguían a risa y risa.

—¿Estas seguro Finnick? —pregunto Gale.

—Si, —dijo Finnick sin voltear a vernos. —Observen.

Magde y Katniss apuraban constantemente a Annie, que desde donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, se notaba que estaba haciendo algo dentro del auto.

_—¡Muévete, Annie!_ —Dijo Katniss. —_¡Pon la mugre canción!_

_—¡Como no bien friegan! —_Contesto Annie mientras Magde le daba otro trago a la botella. —_¡Tu jodido estéreo que no quiere el CD, Katniss!_

_—¡Hey!,_ —Apunto Katniss a Annie. —_¡Deja cualquier cosa de mi auto en paz!_

Magde rio por la pequeña riña. —_¡Si, si! —_Salió Annie del auto. —_Ya está la canción._

De repente se empezó a escuchar una tonada entre tranquila y a la vez rápida, con un estilo peculiar, como de armónica, no sabía que canción era. Magde, Katniss y Annie, se acomodaron en ese orden tomando a las botellas que traían, mientras empezaba la letra de la canción.

_—¡Peeta, Finnick, Gale! —_Grito Magde._—¡Esta es para ustedes!_

Las risas por nuestra parte no se hicieron esperar. Katniss se adelanto dos pasos y empezó a cantar hacia mi ventana.

_Donde estés hoy siempre__  
__yo te quiero conmigo__  
__necesito cuidado,__  
__necesito de ti.__  
__Si me voy, y donde vaya__  
__yo te llevo conmigo__  
__no me dejes ir sola__  
__necesito de ti._

Ya había adivinado que canción era, _Te lo pido por favor de Jaguares_. Una de mis canciones favoritas. Gale y Finnick reían de cómo sus respectivas novias también cantaban

_Tú me sabes bien cuidar.__  
__Tú me sabes bien guiar.__  
__Todo lo haces muy bien tú,__  
__ser muy bueno es tu virtud.__  
__Como te pude pagar__  
__todo lo que haces por mí__  
__todo lo feliz que soy__  
__todo este inmenso amor_

Magde y Annie se colocaron al lado de mi Katniss y cantaron al mismo nivel de voz que ella.

_Solamente con mi vida__  
__pues ten mi vida, te la doy.__  
__Pero no me dejes nunca,__  
__nunca, nunca...__  
__te lo pido por favor_

—¡Hay mi Annie! —Exclamo Finnick. —Hasta casi cayéndose de borracha se mira perfecta.

—Las tres se ven perfectas, Finnick. —Seguío Gale dándole un zape a Finnick. —¿Verdad, Peeta?

—Así es. —Concordé.

_Tú me sabes bien guiar.__  
__Tú me sabes bien cuidar.__  
__Todo lo haces muy bien tu,__  
__ser muy bueno es tu virtud__  
__Como te pudo pagar__  
__todo lo haces por mi__  
__todo lo feliz que soy__  
__todo este inmenso amor_

Las dejamos que siguieran cantando, los tres nos dispusimos a seguir mirándolas. Tenía la esperanza de que podíamos volver Katniss y yo, y olvidar toda esa semana tormentosa, al menos para mí.

_Solamente con mi vida__  
__pues ten mi vida, te la doy__  
__Pero no me dejes nunca, nunca, nunca...__  
__te lo pido por favor.__  
__Pero no me dejes nunca,__  
__nunca, nunca...__  
__te lo pido por favor.__  
__Pero no me dejes nunca,__  
__nunca, nunca...__  
__te lo pido por favor_

—Deberíamos prender la luz y bajar. —Susurre cuando terminaron de cantar, siguió una música pero no reconocí cual era.

—No, espera, —Dijeron mis amigos a la vez. —Hay que ver que hacen.

Las tres se quedaron a la expectativa y como ninguno hizo nada….

_—¡Maldición, Magde! —_grito Annie. —¡_Te dije que era una canción mas romántica!_

Katniss había empezado a sollozar.

_—No llores Katniss, —_la consolaba Magde. —_Ya sé que canción cantar._

Katniss se limpio los ojos y supongo que le pregunto cual canción decía. Las tres se arrimaron un poco más a la ventana y comenzaron a cantar.

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar…_

No pudieron continuar cantando pues un chorro de agua les cayó encima a las tres dejándolas completamente empapadas.

—Lo que nos faltaba… a rechinar a su casa, pues que….

¡Nana Gabrielle!

Finnick, Gale y yo bajamos corriendo las escaleras y abrimos la puerta principal. Ahí frente a nosotros estaban las chicas temblando de frio, pero en cuanto nos vimos, los seis nos empezamos a reír.

Dos horas después, a las chicas se les había bajado la borrachera con un_"amansa-idiotas"_ receta de nana Gabrielle.

Nana Gabrielle había sido la nana de Effie, y cuando se entero de que yo había llegado a las vidas de Effie y de Brutus, se convirtió en mi nana también.

—Bueno chicas, me retiro. —Dijo Nana Gabrielle. —Y nuevamente disculpen que las empapara, pero ustedes tuvieron la culpa, no me dejaban dormir.

Las risas ahogadas por parte de Finnick y Magde no se hicieron esperar.

—Descuide señora, —Dijo Annie sorbiendo un té que les habíamos preparado para que agarraran calor. —Como dice fue culpa nuestra.

—No me digas señora, princesa, ó, ¿acaso estoy muy anciana?

—Para nada. —Contestamos los seis al mismo tiempo.

—Es más nana Gabrielle. —Hablo Finnick abrazando a Annie. —Si yo no tuviera a mi Annie, iría con todo contra ti.

Todos reímos al comentario de Finnick, incluido mi nana Gabrielle.

—Ya vayan a dormir, chicos. —Sonrió mi nana. —Enseguida les preparo las habitaciones a las chicas.

—No te preocupes nana, —Me adelante a hablar. —Ahorita se las preparo yo.

—Está bien cariño. —acaricio mi mejilla sonriendo. —Que pasen buenas noches.

—Igual tu nana.

Observe como nana Gabrielle se dirigía a su cuarto.

—Peeta, —me llamo Gale. —Magde dormirá conmigo.

—Y Annie conmigo. —Secundo Finnick.

Las dos chicas besaron a sus novios en la mejilla y los tomaron del brazo.

—Creo que ustedes dos tienen que hablar.

Observe de reojo como Katniss se sonrojaba y asentí a mis amigos. Los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, cuando por fin nos quedamos a solas, ninguno dijo nada.

Me decidí a romper el silencio.

—Katniss, yo….

No pude completar lo que iba a decir ya que los labios de Katniss, mi Katniss, me habían silenciado completamente. La atraje a mí por inercia, quería fundirme con ella y jamás separarnos. Cuando nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para agarrar otra bocanada de aire y volver a besarnos con las mismas fuerzas y deseo que, al menos, en mí, recorrían mi cuerpo.

—Perdóname, Peeta, por favor, yo no quería decir esas cosas, pero es que la cabeza me daba vueltas y llegaste tú y empezaste a gritarme que…

La bese de nuevo sonriendo. Mi Katniss ya se estaba pareciendo a la engendro hablando sin siquiera respirar.

—Shh… —Murmure rozando sus labios que tanto había extrañado. Delinee su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. —Perdóname tú a mí, no debí comportarme como un troglodita —La bese suavemente—, tú tienes razón, tienes derecho de ser amiga de quien tú elijas, aunque sea el idiota de Cato Black y yo me muera de celos.

La risa de Katniss en estos momentos me sabía a gloria. Sus manos rodearon mi cintura mientras yo aun acariciaba su rostro y le daba pequeños besos.

—¿Entonces olvidamos esta semana y lo sucedido también?

—Lo olvidamos todo. —Conteste besándola nuevamente.

La tome en brazos y camine dirigiéndome a mi habitación. Era la segunda vez que Katniss dormía en mi casa, y la segunda vez que le haría el amor en mi cama, porque ahora solo quería hacerla mía, ya lo demás, podría esperar.

* * *

Nos leemos en el proximo


	7. Sorpresa, Sorpresa¡

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

**_Capitulo 7. ¡Sorpresa, Sorpresa!_**

Katniss POV

Las cosas con Peeta ya habían mejorado bastantes.

Había entendido que no por ser mi novio es el dueño de mi vida, yo soy quien decide con quien juntarse y con quien no, eh increíblemente, había aceptado que fuera amiga de Cato.

Aun lo miraba hacer gestos de disgusto y como apretaba los nudillos, pero me hacia la desentendida.

Por esa parte, estaba mucho más tranquila, pero por otra….

Ya había pasado un año entero. Un año en el que habían pasado demasiadas cosas dentro de mi vida; sin duda alguna, este año había sido el más significativo de toda mi existencia; ahora lo que realmente me preocupaba es que ya estaba por terminar la preparatoria y aun no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería hacer en mi vida.

Me preocupaba terminar el colegio y quedarme en blanco, sentir que quiero hacer mil y una cosas a la vez, pero a la vez solo quería descansar; esa pequeña idea de que se me acababa el tiempo me estaba volviendo loca.

—¡Katniss!

Tape mis oídos con mis manos rápidamente. Los altos parlantes de mis dos amigas estaban al máximo y puestos sus labios en muy cercas de mis oídos, era increíble que no me hubieran dejado sorda.

—¡¿Qué pasa? —pregunté moviendo mi mandíbula para relajar mis tímpanos. —¿Por qué me gritan?

—Pues llevamos un rato hablándote y tu nada que contestas.

—Perdón, estaba pensando algunas cosas.

—¡Dios!, ¡Katniss piensa!

Hice gestos de desagrado. —Muy chistosito Finnick. —todos rieron. —Al menos yo pienso, no que tu…

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Annie. —Cuidadito Everdeen, eh, que yo no te digo nada de tu noviecito.

—¿Qué yo que?

Peeta había llegado de la biblioteca. Me dio un ligero beso y se sentó a mi lado.

—Nada, Eddie. —Contesto Magde haciendo que Peeta gruñera y los demás riéramos levemente. —Tu novia que dice que piensa.

La sonrisa que se me había formado en los labios desapareció en un segundo. Peeta noto mi ánimo enseguida.

—Hay ya no puedo pensar porque luego, luego me hacen bromas.

Todos rieron al puchero que se me marco en el rostro. Peeta me dio un beso en el cabello.

—Bueno, bueno. —Nos mando a callar sutilmente Magde. —Katniss, pronto será la fiesta anual del Instituto…

Tome un sorbo de mi refresco. —Si, ¿y?

—¡¿Como que _¿y?_ Katniss? —Dijo Annie haciendo que saltase en mi lugar. Finnick y Gale se carcajearon, Peeta solo me sonrió. —¡Eso significa que iremos de compras, Katniss!

—¡¿Qué? —Dije alzando la voz. —Si acabamos de ir de compras hace dos días.

—Si, pero la fiesta es la próxima semana y tenemos que ir a buscar los disfraces adecuados Katniss.

Me había cruzado de brazos, no tenía ganas de ir. Últimamente había pasado poco tiempo con Peeta a causa de los exámenes y diversas circunstancias.

—¿Y cuando se supone que iríamos de compras?

—Este fin de semana. —Contesto Magde mirando sus uñas perfectamente esmaltadas.

—Pero este fin de semana saldremos juntos Magde, —dijo Gale mirando a su novia. —Era nuestro fin especial.

—Y el nuestro, Annie.

—Ustedes irán con nosotros osito. —Respondió Annie dándole un ligero beso a Finnick. —Después de las compras, cada uno nos iremos por nuestro lado.

Bueno, al menos me daban la esperanza de no pasar todo el día de compras.

—Así que ya dije, —interrumpió Magde. —El sábado muy temprano nos vamos de compras.

Ya ni protestar era bueno. Mejor disfrute de lo que quedaba de nuestro almuerzo, refugiada en los brazos de mi dulce novio.

El jueves por la tarde era un día crucial.

El día anterior, en clase de biología, el profesor nos había nombrado en parejas para realizar una presentación sobre la fotosíntesis de las plantas, pero Peeta y yo, no contábamos con que no nos tocaría juntos; a Peeta le toco con Cashmere, que conociéndola, seguramente se le lanzaría desnuda al primer descuido, y yo, pues ya se imaginaran con quien me toco, así es, con Cato Black.

Debo confesar que no me molesto que me tocara hacer el trabajo con Cato, pero a Peeta, si le molesto bastante, pero aun así, mi novio trato de llevarlo lo mejor posible.

—Cuídate de Cashmere, —lo mire a los ojos despidiéndome de Peeta. —ya sabes como es y no dudes que intentara seducirte.

La sonrisa de Peeta me contagiaba a mí. —Me cuidare, Katniss, pero tú también cuídate de ese perro mamado. —Me causo mucha risa lo que dijo, sabía que se refería a Cato, y por más que le dijera que no era _chucho_ _o perro mamado_sino Cato, Peeta no entendía. —Qué casualidad que harán el trabajo en su casa, ¿por qué no lo hacen aquí? En la biblioteca como todos los demás.

—Ya te lo expliqué Peeta, Clove, la hermana de Cato, es bióloga, y él dice que tiene unos libros especializados en el tema.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos viéndome pero me abrazo por la cintura.

—No me convence eso, pero prometí comportarme lo mejor posible. —Sonreí al instante y también lo abrace por la cintura. —Te amo, Katniss.

—Te amo, Peeta. —Me puse de puntillas y lo besé despacio disfrutando de sus labios, mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y mi cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero unos carraspeos nos hicieron separarnos. Era Cato.

—Podemos irnos, Kat. —Pronuncio Cato con la mandíbula apretada e ignorando intencionalmente a Peeta.

Rodee los ojos. El comportamiento de ambos se me hacia tan infantil.

—Sí, Cato, podemos irnos. —Besé a Peeta rápido como despedida, pero me retuvo y me beso con intensidad unos minutos más.

—Te veo en la noche. —Me dijo sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine tras de Cato que no me había esperado.

—¡Espérame Cato! —tropecé cuando por fin lo había alcanzado y choque con su espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Katniss? —Me sostuvo de los brazos mirándome.

Sonreí. —Sí, vayámonos a tu casa.

La sonrisa de Cato apareció en sus labios al instante.

El viaje a la casa de Cato en la reservación fue muy divertido. Cato me contaba de las travesuras que les hacía a sus hermanas, bueno, a toda su familia en general. En ningún momento deje de reír.

Cuando por fin llegamos a su casa me lleve la sorpresa de que era una adorable casita, muy linda por fuera y me supongo que igual de linda por dentro.

—Bienvenida a tu humilde casa. —Me dijo Cato sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Gracias. —Entre a la casa y como lo pensé, era muy linda y acogedora.

Todo estaba en silencio. Pensé que al menos sonaría en algún lugar de la casa, el televisor encendido de algún partido de futboll que estuviera viendo el papá de Cato, pero me había acordado que el abuelo de Cato aun seguía hospitalizado, por lo que me supuse, el padre de Cato estaría allá con él.

—¿Y tú papá? —Pregunte sacando mi chaqueta.

—Tuvo que salir a la ciudad. —Me sonrió Cato tomando mi chaqueta y poniéndola en el perchero.

—Bueno, —dije deductiva. —Pongámonos manos a la obra, ¿Dónde están los libros?

No sé si sería mi imaginación, pero pude observar como Cato dudaba. Esto ya no me estaba gustando.

—¿No te apetece comer primero?

Cato me invitaba a pasar a la cocina, pero cada vez me gustaba menos esto.

—…Si, claro.

Me dirigí a donde me había indicado pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver la mesa claramente arreglada. Flores, dos compas de vino tinto, la comida en su lugar, todo era perfecto, si, perfecto, pero para una cita de enamorados.

—Cato, ¿podrías explicarme que significa esto?

—Es la comida, Katniss. —Deslizó una silla para que me sentara. —¿No lo vez?

Moví mi cabeza despejándome. Creo que la desconfianza de Peeta se me estaba pegando cada vez más, así que mejor tome asiento.

La comida fue de lo más agradable, se me olvidó un poco las desconfianzas que había sentido y disfrute del momento.

Cercas de las cinco de la tarde nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo, notaba como Cato buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cada más cerca de mí; ya casi daban las nueve de la noche, ya habíamos acabado el trabajo, y no es por presumir, pero duda que alguien más pudiera ganarle a nuestra presentación.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, Cato. —Me levante del suelo donde nos encontrábamos estirándome un poco. Cato había hecho lo mismo sin perder la sonrisa.

—Es una lástima que tengamos que irnos, —Dijo siguiéndome hacia la puerta. —Me la pase muy bien a tu lado.

—Igual yo Cato, creo que deberíamos repet…—Al darme la vuelta para verlo directamente, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Trate de alejarlo de mí, pero no podía, me sostenía fuertemente por la nuca y la cintura, le di un puntapié directo a la espinilla haciéndolo que por fin me soltara.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? —Dije limpiándome los labios. —¡¿Por qué me besas?

—Vamos, Katniss, si lo has deseado toda la tarde.

¡Pero este idiota que se creía!

—¡Lo que este deseando yo, no es tu problema! —Me había pasado realmente una tarde agradable, pero con lo que había hecho, la había arruinado completamente. —Pero déjame decirte lo que si deseo ahora.

Lo tomé por los hombros acercándome más a Cato, doble mi pierna y con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de ejercer, estampé mi rodilla en sus partes. El dolor reflejado en el rostro de Cato había matizado mi enojo. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Y eso es por ver las cosas que no son! —me puse mi chaqueta a prisa. —Y no quiero que te me acerques de nuevo, ¿entendiste? ¡Déjame tranquila!

Salí de la casa de Cato cogiendo bien mis cuadernos. El trabajo lo había dejado en la sala, mientras él seguía retorciéndose de puro dolor.

Saqué mi celular y marqué el primer número que vino a mi mente.

—¿Annie? Soy Katniss. —dije en cuanto contestaron. —¿Podrías venir por mí a la reserva? El imbécil de Cato me beso y lo golpee en los bajos y me salí de ahí…

—Buen golpe, Kat —Rio Finnick al otro lado de la línea—, se lo merecía.

¡Demonios! —Finnick, ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Annie?

—Se está vistiendo y me pidió que contestara.

—¿Vistiéndose? ¿Por qué se esa vist…? Oh. ¡Finnick! —Las risas de este enfermo sexual no se hicieron esperar. —¿Vas a venir por mí, si o no?

—¡Hay pero que genio! Le diré a Peeta que te _dé_ más seguido.

—¡Finnick! —Estaba que me moría de la vergüenza. Al menos no estaba aquí sino estaría molestándome más.

—Está bien, está bien —Seguía riendo—, voy para allá, no te muevas.

Y cortamos la llamada.

Cercas de las 10 de la noche, ya estábamos de vuelta en el instituto. Peeta ya estaba en mi habitación esperándome.

—Te has tardado mucho. —habló ofreciéndome sus cálidos brazos.

—Lo siento, es solo que Cato sufrió un gran golpe. —me acordé del rodillazo que le había propinado junto con las muecas que había hecho y sonreí para mis adentros. Pero debía mentir, no quería más problemas. —Bueno, más bien el carro, pero Finnick fue por mí.

—¿Finnick? —No vi su rostro, pues me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, pero lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que estaba frunciendo un poco los labios mordiendo su lengua, mientras que sus cejas daban un pequeño brinco como signo de extrañeza. —¿Por qué no me marcaste a mí?

—Le marqué a Annie, pero contesto Finnick, así que le pedí que fuera por mí, lo siento.

Sonriendo de lado como me gusta y acariciando mi cabello al hablar. Eso es lo que hacía. —Tranquila, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

Alce mi rostro sonriendo, mirando ese par de ojos verdes que me hacían perder el aliento. —Sí, ya estoy contigo.

Me beso con aquella intensidad, como si jamás quisiera dejar de besarme, y ciertamente yo tampoco deseaba dejar de besarlo.

—Te amo mi Katniss.

—Te amo mi Peeta.

Al día siguiente presentamos los trabajos realizados, sobra decir que el trabajo que había hecho con Cato, había sido la mejor presentación. El de Peeta y Cashmere, dejaba mucho a desear, según me dijo Peeta: Cashmere no dejaba de insinuársele, por lo que mejor optó por dejarla ahí plantada en la biblioteca y que cada quien hiciera la mitad del trabajo por su lado.

Quise arrancarle la melena a Cashmere, pero no valía la pena. Peeta era mi novio, estaba conmigo, y una vez más me lo había demostrado.

—Katniss, ¿podemos hablar?

—Cato, creí ayer haberte dejado claro que no quería volverte a ver.

—Pero Katniss, te amo. —¡¿Que te he hecho Dios?— quiero que seas mi novia. Sé que ayer me comporte muy mal, pero, moría por besarte y la cita que tuvimos…

—Espera, —lo interrumpí antes de que saliera Peeta del salón. El profesor les había pedido a Cashmere y a él, un momento para charlar. —Cato, ayer tú y yo no tuvimos ninguna cita. Nos reunimos a hacer un trabajo solamente. Me la había pasado bien a tu lado, hasta que lo arruinaste y ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que me amas por favor.

—¡Pero es la verdad! —Exclamó tomándome de las manos. —Te amo. Sé que suena a locura, pero es la verdad.

Suspiré. —No quisiera hacer esto, Cato, pero es necesario. —Zafé mis manos de las de él. —Yo no te amo Cato, te quiero, sí, pero solo como a un amigo. Yo amo a Peeta, mi novio, no a ti y si tú no puedes comprenderlo, pues… pues será mejor dejar de ser amigos.

—Katniss, yo puedo hacerte más feliz que él, si tú quisieras.

—La cuestión es que no quiero. —lo mire a los ojos para que viera que decía la verdad. —Solo quiero estar con Peeta y nada más. —Observé por un lado de Cato que estaban a punto de salir Peeta, Cashmere y el profesor. —Mira, Cato, te ofrezco mi amistad de nuevo, pero nada más, y no quieras que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, porque no lo serán. Piensa las cosas y después me dices, ¿ok? Me caes bien, pero no pienso dejar a Peeta ni por ti, ni por nadie.

En cuanto salió Peeta, lo tomé de la mano, arrastrándolo al lado contrario de donde estábamos Cato y yo. No quería ser muy dura con Cato, pero esperaba que así entendiera las cosas, ahora solo había que esperar.

Las clases pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensé, ya era sábado en la mañana.

—¡Katniss!, ¡Kat! —saltaba Magde en mi cama. —Levántate, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Maldije y a regaña dientes me levante, me metí a la regadera y me vestí. Una playera blanca de _The Runaways_ con un nudo a un lado, unos jeans grises desgastados, y mis amigos del alma, mis lentes _Ray ban_ y mis tenis _Converse._

—Lista, vámonos. —Dije prendiendo un cigarro. —Y no me digas nada, engendro, que apago el cigarro y me tumbo de nuevo a la cama.

Admito que me gusta molestar a Magde, y por eso no la había dejado decirme nada, pero sus gestos de enojo son tan graciosos, que merecía la pena.

Bajamos y los chicos ya nos esperaban en el pórtico.

—¿Y la chica mala no vino? —dijo Finnick un tanto divertido.

—No, pero vino Katniss. —Contesto Gale siguiéndole el juego.

Los mate con la mirada pero solo sirvió para que se rieran mas.

—Ya dejen de molestar a Katniss, chicos. —Contesto Annie, mientras Peeta me besaba sonriendo. —Mejor vámonos si queremos terminar temprano.

—Sí, sí, sí —Dijo Magde recuperando su buen humor. —Vámonos, ¡que hay que ir de compras!

La pixie psicópata salió disparada hacía mi auto, pues le había prometido a Finnick que lo conduciría; Peeta y yo nos fuimos en su volvo.

Las compras no estuvieron tan mal. Está vez habían sido rápidas y para la una de la tarde, Magde estaba más que satisfecha.

—Bueno chicos, —Dijo Peeta tomándome por la cintura. —Esta hermosa chica y yo nos retiramos, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

La verdad no habíamos planeado algo especial para después de las compras, pero al parecer, Peeta si lo había hecho. Caminamos hacia la salida cuando a Finnick y a Gale se les ocurre gritarnos unos consejos:

—¡Usen condón! —dijo el primero.

—¡No tragues nada, Katniss! —le siguió el otro.

Voltee a verlos y Magde y Annie estaban que lloraban de la risa, mientras que Peeta me pegaba más a él riendo un poco. Todas las personas los veían como si estuvieran locos, ¡Y lo estaban!

Por fin salimos de ahí y respire tranquila.

—No les hagas caso, —dijo mi novio besando mis cabellos. —Sabes que solo lo hacen por molestar.

—Lo sé, pero… —suspiré—. Bueno, olvidémoslos, —lo miré sonriendo— ¿A dónde es que vamos?

—Nada en especial —sonrió acariciando mi brazo—, Nos iremos de picnic.

—¿Un picnic? ¿En La playa?

—Sí, un picnic en La playa. —Rió y me abrió la puesta del volvo.

—Ok. Vámonos de picnic.

Después de unos minutos de camino, llegamos a la playa. Grandes rayos de sol se colaban por entre las nubes dejando así lo que aquí en La playa es un "día soleado". Peeta traía todo listo en la cajuela del Audi, por lo que solo fue necesario extender la manta sobre la blanca arena y contemplar las olas del inmenso océano que teníamos frente a nosotros.

Comimos emparedados, algunos caramelos que traía Peeta para consentirme según él y algunas bebidas, nada del otro mundo.

El día se había pasado volando y la hora del crepúsculo había llegado. Estando entre las piernas de Peeta, mientras me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, envueltos en la manta como aquella vez primera que miramos juntos el amanecer, hacía que mi mente se despejara completamente y lo único que me debía importar era este chico que tanto amaba.

—Katniss…

El susurro de Peeta hacía que mi piel se erizara al instante. Sus labios cerca de mi oído y su aliento moviendo ligeramente mi cabello, me ponían peor.

—Katniss, si te pregunto algo… ¿me dirías que sí? —Dijo Peeta besando mi cuello.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras. —Reí. —Porque nunca me verás como una niña buena.

Mordió ligeramente mi lóbulo. —Créeme que me encantas así de niña mala. —Reí por sus insinuaciones. Si supiera lo que estaba provocando en mi persona, ya nos hubiéramos ido al auto. —Pero es en serio, amor, si te pregunto algo importante, ¿me responderías con un sí?

—Claro que si, Peeta. —Respondí después de unos segundos.

Me abrazó un poco más fuerte. —Entonces, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

La sonrisa se me congelo. Literalmente, mi braga se me cayó al suelo. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Peeta me había pedido matrimonio? Me daría un infarto en cualquier momento. Moriría, eso era un hecho.

No dije nada, la pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, y creó que eso lo había malinterpretado Peeta. ¿Pero que se supone que debía contestarle cuando me lo aventó así de sopetón?

Despacio y mucho más tranquila, me voltee a mirarlo; su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, pero notaba que sus ojos estaban opacos.

—Peeta…

—No digas nada, Katniss. —dijo interrumpiéndome. —Discúlpame por arruinar el momento.

—Peeta, no arruinaste nada. —Suspire mirándole. Tome sus manos y lo mire directamente a los ojos. —No has arruinado nada, no digas eso, lo que paso fue que me agarraste con la guardia baja, —reí nerviosa— no esperaba que me preguntaras eso.

Peeta sonrío pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. —No tienes porque justificarte.

—Es que no me estoy justificando, solo te estoy siendo sincera. —Sonreí— Sí quiero casarme contigo Peeta, estoy totalmente segura de eso, pero, pero antes quiero que hagamos más cosas. No me malinterpretes, es solo que, nunca fui de las que pensó en casarse, pero contigo es diferente, contigo quiero compartir mi vida entera, pero antes quiero que hayamos vivido al cien por ciento, ¿me explico?

—Entonces, ¿aceptas compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo? —por fin ese brillo que me encantaba había vuelto a sus ojos. —Me harías el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Reí abrazándolo. —Claro que acepto pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, Peeta, pero…

—Pero por ahora nada de matrimonio. —Rodó los ojos riendo. —¡Eres una pequeña cobarde! —Me besó aun sonriendo. —Pero está bien, sabré esperar el día en que oficialmente seas la señora Mellark.

Los días pasaron como el viento. Y pronto sería el baile anual del instituto, el tema: los años 80's. Mi época favorita.

Cato había decidido que siguiéramos siendo amigos, y aunque nuestra amistad no volvió a ser la misma, su relación con Peeta seguía de mal en peor, pero eso lo deje de lado y me propuse disfrutar el baile.

Magde y Annie, llegaron temprano como siempre a arreglarme.

Unas botas estilo militar, medias negras de red y un tanto desgarradas, una minifalda negra, una blusa negra igual con un corsett rojo encima; el maquillaje cargado y mi cabello rizado muy esponjado con una pañoleta amarrada al cuello, sin faltar mi chaqueta de cuero. Al puro estilo del Rock'n'roll, según Magde.

Debo admitir que la fiesta estuvo realmente buena, muchas personas disfrazadas con diferentes colores muy llamativos, altos peinados aunque algunos si se pasaban, pero aun así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la había pasado bien, riendo y sonriendo la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que me vinieron a avisar de algo que no me esperaba.

—¡Katniss, Katniss! —llegó corriendo Carter. Ella me caía bien, no se metía con nadie, aunque los demás lo hicieran con ella, pero se había vuelto un tanto obsesiva desde que la defendí de las garras de Cashmere.

—Hola, Carter, ¿Qué tienes? —Peeta me abrazó sonriendo mientras los demás y yo veíamos lo asustada que había llegado Carter.

—Katniss, ¡tienes que ver esto!

—Pero, ¿Qué cosa Carter? —me estaba empezando a desesperar un poco.

—¡Ven! —tomó mi mano y me arrastró, literalmente, a la entrada del auditorio donde se llevaba a cabo el baile. Peeta y mis amigos no me dejaron, ellos fueron conmigo. Las personas murmuraban un tanto fuerte por la música que no dejaba escuchar bien. Otros me miraban sorprendidos, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. ¿Pues qué cosa les pasaba?

Cuando casi llegábamos a la salida, fue cuando la note. Era una mujer. Su cabello tan largo como el mío y podría decir que el mismo tono chocolate que mi cabello. Una playera de _Steel Dragón_ y unos Jeans negros a la cadera desgarrados y unos _Vans_ muy parecidos a los qué yo tenía. Cualquiera diría que era yo, solo que está chava daba un poco de miedo.

Un jadeo fuerte por parte de Annie y Magde, me dio la certeza, de lo que yo sospechaba: Está chica, no era nadie más, que Delly.


	8. Sorprendente ¿verdad?

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capitulo 8. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

Katniss POV

—¡Mira! —Carter soltó mi mano, refugiándose en mi espalda. Se notaba que le tenía bastante miedo a Delly.

Me acerque sigilosamente. Peeta me seguía el paso, pues Delly daba un aspecto muy mal, la ropa y todo lo que traiga se veía desgastado, sucio, como si hubiera dormido en la calle.

—¿Delly? ¿Eres tú? —Traté de tocarla pero Peeta me detuvo.

—Ten cuidado, Katniss. —dijo susurrando.

Volví mi atención de nuevo a Delly.

Sin duda se había teñido el cabello, ya no era de un rubio brillante, ahora en castaño opaco, tal pareciera que se quería parecer a mi color de cabello.

Volví a llamarla. —¿Delly? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Levanto su rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos no eran azules, eran color grises, como los míos, pero se notaban que eran lentillas. Una perforación en el labio como la que yo poseía. Sin duda, daba miedo.

No sé bien en qué momento la música se había detenido, pero pude escuchar el jadeo de los asistentes al vernos a las dos ahí de frente. Cualquiera que no nos conociera pensaría que somos hermanas gemelas, o cuatas (1).

—¿Delly? ¿Qué Delly? Yo no me llamo así.

La mire desconcertada. —Tú eres Delly Catwright. Ese es tu nombre.

—¡Que no! —Peeta se coloco en medio de las dos. Delly estaba muy mal—. Yo me llamó Katniss Everdeen, pero todos me dicen Katniss.

Comprobado. Delly estaba más que mal.

Peeta y yo nos miramos, Delly estaba loca y así, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido? —Pregunte encarándola.

Delly parecía otra persona, no solo en su aspecto físico, sino en su forma de ser. Siempre había sido un tanto fuera de lugar, pero ahora, ahora parecía completamente desquiciada.

La forma en que me miraba infundía miedo, pero no se lo demostraría. Algo me decía que nada saldría bien.

Ella ladeaba el rostro como si tratará de encontrarle sentido a mis palabras, pero no decía nada. Quise rodear el cuerpo de Peeta, pero él, no me lo permitió.

—Vine a visitar a mi novio. —Respondió molesta—. ¡¿Tu quien eres?

—Delly… ella es Katniss. —Contesto Gale desde el flanco izquierdo de Peeta. Me fije al lado derecho y ahí se encontraba Finnick… las chicas, a sus espaldas por supuesto.

—¡Que yo soy Katniss! —Grito a todo pulmón. Varios de los compañeros que nos rodeaban retrocedieron unos pasos—. Y vine por mi novio Peeta.

—Yo no soy tu novio. —Dijo Peeta tratando de no perder la calma. Me daba cuenta que estaba tratando de no llevarle la contraria.

El rostro de Delly se ilumino como el de un ciego cuando ve la luz por primera vez. —¿Peeta? ¡Amor estas aquí! ¿Por qué no me habías hablado?

Delly dio un paso hacia nosotros y todos retrocedimos dos. Por alguna razón, dejar que Delly nos alcanzara sonaba a peligro. Nos miro desconcertada por lo que habíamos hecho.

—Cariño… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? Quiero que me beses, amor.

Me daba un tanto de pena ver a Delly en ese estado. Jamás me agrado, pero verla como estaba, causaba algo de lastima.

Estiro sus brazos tratando de alcanzar a Peeta pero nos alejamos nuevamente.

—Delly, tú y yo hace mucho que no somos nada, estoy con Katniss, déjanos en paz.

—¡Que yo soy Katniss! —Grito furiosa.

Sinceramente me encontraba en shock. Jamás me había pasado una situación donde no sabía cómo actuar. La mayoría de los alumnos volvieron a lo que dejaron de hacer, unos bailando otros platicando y bebiendo ponche. El baile anual, era el descanso perfecto para los maestros, así que había nula vigilancia, la mayoría se portaban correctamente, mientras no se les molestara.

Se me ocurrió que lo mejor era salir de ese lugar. Algo me decía que mejor era estar al aire libre.

Le susurre a Peeta que me dejara hablar con ella, que confiará en mí, al principio no quería pero después me dejo intentarlo.

—Muy bien Del… Katniss. —Casi fallaba mi propio plan—. ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí? Recuerda que no te gustan estas cosas.

—¿No me gustan? ¡Cierto! Vámonos que me engento rápido.

Se dejo guiar a la salida. Había sido demasiado fácil para mi gusto, pero había funcionado.

Cuando por fin habíamos salido, detuve a mis amigos en la puerta.

—Chicos, por favor quédense. No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, Delly y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

—Pero Katniss….

—Pero Katniss nada, Chaparra —Interrumpí a Magde. Sabía que si la dejaba continuar, no podría negarle nada—, esto solo nos incumbe a nosotros tres, así que les pido de favor a los cuatro, se estén dentro y no salgan para nada, ¿sí?.

Los observe severamente. Magde y Annie estaban furiosas pero Gale y Finnick, a ellos se les veía la cara de preocupación y no era para menos, pero no dejaría que las cosas llegaran muy lejos. Solo le dejaría en claro unos cuantos puntos a la loca de Delly y ya.

—Está bien, Katniss. —Contesto a regañadientes Annie— Nos estaremos aquí adentro.

—Gracias.

Cuando entraron de nuevo y volví a mirar a Delly y a Peeta, me lleve la sorpresa de que se estaban besando… bueno, más bien Delly besaba a Peeta, pues claramente veía como mi novio forcejaba por quitársela de encima.

Me enoje y a paso decidido camine hasta ellos y jalándola de los hombros la separe de Peeta tumbándola al suelo.

—Katniss… yo…

—No te preocupes, amor. Lo vi todo.

Peeta suspiro tranquilo y yo voltee a mirar a Delly. Mi enojo creció ferozmente.

—Ahora sí, Delly. Vamos a hablar claro de una buena vez.

Los ojos de Delly mostraban una rabia brutal.

—Ya te dije que mi nombre no es Delly —Hablo rechinando los dientes—. ¡Mi Nombre es Katniss! ¡Katniss Everdeen!

—¡Tú te llamas Delly Catwright! —Grité. Mis manos estaban hechas puños y temblaba ligeramente. —¡Yo soy Katniss!

Peeta me tomó de la cintura y susurraba palabras para que me calmara. Tomo mis manos y las acaricio para que pudiera tranquilizarme.

Delly tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza tarareando una canción.

—Delly, entiende. —Dijo Peeta con voz calmada. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. —Tú eres Delly Catwright.

—¡No! —Gritó fieramente. —¡Nunca!

—¡Ya estuvo bueno Delly! —Dije firmemente. —Es hora de aclarar de una buena vez toda está estupidez.

El cuerpo de Delly temblaba levemente, pero sus manos temblaban con violencia; de repente, dejo de temblar y me vio lentamente. La furia en sus ojos exploto y sonriendo con dulzura me dijo:

—Te voy a matar.

Delly se me abalanzo encima como perra en celo. Caímos al suelo y ella golpeaba y tiraba arañazos. Peeta trataba de quitármela de encima, pero la ira descontrolada de Delly no le permitía tomarla firmemente y quitarla de mi cuerpo.

Traté de empujarla, pero no dejaba de moverse. Estaba loca, completamente desquiciada. Me atinó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, pero sentí que algo rajaba mi mejilla. Peeta la levanto agarrándola de la cintura y Delly aun peleaba por zafarse y seguir golpeándome.

—¡Ya, Delly! —Gritó Peeta—. ¡Ya! —La empujo alejándola bastante de mí. —¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás loca?

Peeta se arrimó a ayudarme. Tomé su mano y me levantó de un jalón. Sentí una gota de sangre deslizarse por mi inflamada mejilla. Estaba conmocionada, no había sido capaz de defenderme, me tomo por sorpresa y ahora tenía una cortada en la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Peeta un poco agitado.

—Sí, sí. —Limpié mi mejilla y Peeta me abrazó. No quité mi viste de ella ni un instante. Pude notar cómo se acomodaba el anillo con el que me había cortado.

No sentía miedo, solo el desconcierto de que por primera vez, notaba lo desquiciada y fuera de lugar estaba Delly. Pensé que el hecho de que tratara de igualarme físicamente, era solo una llamada de atención, una llamada de atención hacia Peeta obviamente, como diciendo:_¡Hey, veanme! Yo también puedo ser Katniss Everdeen._

—¡¿Por qué? —Sus dientes rechinaron y podría jurar que sus uñas se enterraron profundo en la palma de sus manos de tanto apretar sus puños. Su respiración se aceleró y los ojos te Delly se llenaron de agua de puro rabia.

Peeta y yo dejamos de abrazarnos y mi enojo volvió de mi interior.

—¿Por qué, qué Delly? —Pregunté arrimándome un poco. —¿Por qué estás loca? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de comprarte una vida propia? ¿Por qué —Dije con énfasis—, tú Delly, tú, lograste que nadie te aguante?

—Basta Katniss —Dijo Peeta suavemente jalándome de nuevo a él.

—¡No Peeta! —Dije viéndolo— Yo no sé por qué me odia tanto y de verdad quiero saberlo —miré a Delly—. ¡Haber Delly, ¿Porqué, qué?

De repente Delly sacó una pistola de su espalda y nos apunto a ambos. Peeta y yo levantamos las manos instantáneamente y ahora sí, el miedo se apodero de ambos. En el estado de Delly y con un arma, podía causar una masacre.

—¡¿Por qué yo no puedo estar bien? ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar con alguien que me ame? ¡Tener amigos! ¡Una familia que se preocupe por mí! —Alternó la dirección del arma entre los dos. —¡¿Porqué no puedo ser cómo tú?

—Delly, baja el arma… te puedes lastimar.

—¡Cállate, Peeta! No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. —Apunto el arma hacia mí y le quito el seguro. —¡Contéstame, Everdeen! ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser tú?

—Delly, hazle caso a Peeta.

—¡Qué me contestes! —Su cuerpo tembló violentamente mientras me gritaba. —Y más te vale Peeta que regreses a dónde estabas por qué juro por Dios que los matare.

Peeta regresó los escasos treinta centímetros que había sido capaz de avanzar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te conteste, Delly? —Dije sin alterarme—Sinceramente no sé por qué quieres ser yo.

Delly rio irónicamente. —¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Tú tienes todo lo que siempre desee! —Las lágrimas en sus ojos se amontonaron y rodaron por sus mejillas llenas de tierra. —En el poco tiempo que llegaste a la Academia, ¡Me arrebataste mi vida entera! Me quitaste el amor de mi novio, me quitaste mis amigas —bufó— ó las que se decían ser mis amigas. ¡¿Por qué mi familia no puede ser como la tuya? ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida tan perfecta como la tuya?

—Delly, —Interrumpió Peeta— Tú y yo solo anduvimos por qué era lo qué, siendo capitanes de los equipos, debíamos hacer… pero yo jamás te amé, te quise y demasiado, pero nunca sentí amor por ti.

—¡Ves lo qué has hecho! —Sus manos tomaron con más fuerza la pistola— Peeta nunca me hubiera dicho eso, ¡Él me amaba!, pero llegaste tú y me lo quitaste.

Las palabras de Delly aún resonaban mi cabeza. ¿Qué yo le había arruinado su vida? Quizás. ¿Pero qué mi vida era perfecta?

—¡¿Tú de verdad piensas que mi vida es perfecta? —Me reí irónicamente y me adelante un paso. —¡¿Crees que mi vida es perfecta? ¡Piensa Delly, por Dios! Fui una tonta bien portada toda mi vida, y cuándo por fin creí ser feliz —enumeré con mis dedos—, mi primer novio me sale gay y lo encuentro teniendo sexo con un tipo que me odiaba sin razón alguna, me levantan de la cama en un operativo SWAT para traerme a este maldito colegio, te conozco a ti quien me empieza a molestar por el hecho de que mire a su entonces novio —tomé un largo suspiro y continué con todo el vomito verbal que necesitaba sacar—, mis padres me mienten toda mi vida y quien yo creía que era mi padre, resulto que no éramos nada, sufro un shock emocional y una caída de casi doscientos metros en la que estuve a punto de morir, múltiples fracturas y puntos por todo mi cuerpo, luego casi matan a mi padre o padrino, ya ni sé cómo llamarlo… ¿y tú aun piensas que mi vida es perfecta?

—¡Pues prefiero mil veces eso qué todo lo que yo sufrí! —Apretó el arma con fuerza. —¡Hubiera preferido vivir como una tonta el resto de mi vida! Que todos los novios que hubiera podido tener me engañaran con todos los hombres y mujeres, ¡que se les diera la puta gana!, que nunca supiera quién era mi padre y que sin darme cuenta muriera… —rió maniáticamente. —Pero en vez de eso me toco un tocó un padre malnacido que aun con todo el dinero que tenía, jamás le sirvió para dejar de golpear a su esposa, de meter a prostituta tras prostituta a la casa, viéndolo como se enredaba con ellas y sentir el cuerpo quebrándose cada y una de las veces en las que me humillaba y pisoteaba para luego tocarme todas las noches —Me quedé sin habla y Peeta también—, ¿Tú crees que sufres? ¡Qué estúpida eres, Everdeen! Yo si sufrí el abuso de mi padre y sus amigos cada noche de mi vida desde que tenía cinco años, ¡Desde los cinco años, imbécil! ¡Yo era una niña! Y a ese malnacido poco hombre jamás le importo si quiera que estuviera tan pequeña, mucho menos que yo fuera su hija… todas las malditas noches lloraba mirando mi puerta por qué sabía que en cualquier momento ese cabrón entraría por ahí y me pasaría sus sucias y asquerosas manos por mi cuerpo hasta violarme—cerró los ojos con fuerza pero enseguida los abrió—, aun recuerdo sus sucias palabras la primera noche que lo hizo: _Delly… Princesa, jugaremos un juego que te gustará mucho mi niña._¡Me arruinó la vida!—Ladeó el arma y el rostro llorando. Ahora entendía por qué Delly era cómo era—. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Lo peor es que mi madre lo sabía todo! Siempre escucho mis gritos, desde los cinco hasta los ocho años y nunca hizo nada por ayudarme…, yo ya estaba muerta por dentro y lo único que les daba más satisfacción a esos perros que mi cuerpo, era verme llorar, por eso desde entonces, jamás eh llorado, ¡Nunca!... —se limpió las lagrimas— Por eso, Everdeen, desde que entre a esta Academia me propuse nunca dejarme pisotear por nadie, siempre eh sido la mejor, y debía seguir siéndolo; tuve el mejor novio, creí tener a las mejores amigas, todos en la escuela me temían y respetaba, ¡Siempre tuve lo que desee a pesar de todos los años sufridos! Pero llegaste tú y me arrebataste todo lo que para mí había sido la felicidad.

Seguía en shock. No podía creer todo lo que nos había dicho Delly, pero al ver sus ojos, aun con las lentillas, podía ver que decía la verdad. El sufrimiento, el dolor, el rencor, la niña interna de Delly llorando y gritando por qué alguien se apiadará de ella y la socorriera de todo el daño que le habían hecho.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Delly? ¡Pude haberte ayudado!

—¿De qué hubiera servido, Peeta? —Contestó dirigiendo la pistola hacía mi novio. —Tú no me hubieras creído. ¡Todos hubieran pensado que era una gran mentira para llamar la atención y hacerme más notar! Siempre eh estado sola, siempre me he sabido cuidar sola, no necesitaba la lastima de nadie.

—Yo si te hubiera creído, Delly. —susurró Peeta.

Delly rio. —Perdona que no te crea, cariño, pero desde pequeña aprendí a nunca confiar en los hombres.

—¡Delly, Peeta te hubiera ayudado! —Grité desesperada— ¡Él te hubiera acompañado a denunciar!

—¿Y de que me hubiera servido, Everdeen? —Meneó la cabeza riendo irónica—. ¡¿De qué me hubiera servido? Si cada uno de esos malnacidos ó eran de la policía ó eran los grandes empresarios dispuestos a comprar hasta la última persona que necesitaran para que nadie me creyera… Además, siendo hija del infeliz que soy, Coronelius Snow Catwright, el rico empresario y devoto creyente de que la ayuda al projimo es un bien que todos deberíamos ejercer. —Bufó— Así que por favor, ¡guárdate tus comentarios en tu puta boca!

—¡Pero Delly!

—¡Pero nada, Everdeen! —Me gritó con más fuerza y Peeta me jaló más hacía él. —Dije que no quería la lastima de nadie, ¡y mucho menos la tuya!

Peeta la encaró. —¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Delly? ¿A qué vienes a contarnos todo esto y lo que has sufrido si no quieres ayuda?

—¿Aun no lo has entendido verdad, Cariño? —Sonrió dulcemente— Yo seré la nueva Katniss Everdeen, todos olvidaran a Delly Catwright, pero para ser la nueva Katniss Everdeen, primero debo deshacerme de la versión vieja.

Mi cerebro dio un giro de 360 grados. Delly tenía planeado matarme. Jamás imagine morir en manos de una loca psicópata, siempre pensé que un día me resbalaría con una cascara de plátano y ahí quedaría, pero esto sobrepasaba mis expectativas; pero ahora, ahora me preocupaba Peeta, lo miré escasos segundos en los que Delly movía el arma hacía mí, no había hacia donde escapar, a pocos metros estaba el bosque, pero probablemente mientras corríamos, Delly nos dispararía a ambos por la espalda y yo no quería que nada le pasara a Peeta.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Sonó el casquillo dejar el arma y yo empuje a Peeta tanto como mis fuerzas me lo permitieron haciéndolo caer. Vi la misma decisión en sus ojos y de ninguna manera dejaría que el recibiera el proyectil por mí. Cato salió de no sé donde lanzándose sobre Delly y forcejeando con ella. Peeta me sacudió con fuerza pues no escuchaba los gritos que me estaba dando; mis ojos se negaban a dejar los dos cuerpos que se movían sobre el suelo.

—¡Katniss, Katniss! —Escuche por fin los gritos de Peeta. —¡Corre!

Un nuevo disparo se escucho y ni Delly ni Cato de movían

—¡Corre, Katniss!

—¡Pero, Peeta! —Chillé histérica, no quería dejarlos ahí.

—¡Pero nada, Katniss! ¡Corré por tu vida!

Peeta me empujo y empecé a correr sin rumbo fijo. Voltee un momento y pude notar como Delly se iba levantando. ¡Cato había recibido el balazo, necesitaba ayuda inmediatamente! No pude observar más a Peeta, se me había perdido de la mirada, pero rogaba a Dios que haya podido huir, por qué si no, yo misma busco a Delly para que me maté y poder seguir a Peeta a donde estuviera.

* * *

_**espero sus comentarios, muchisimas gracias**_

_**besos**_


	9. ¡CORRE!

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capitulo 9. ¡Corre!

Peeta POV

Katniss empezó a correr y la adrenalina corría a mil por hora por mis venas. Me tiré encima de Delly, pero en un movimiento rápido coloco el arma en mi cien.

Podía escuchar como Cato se quejaba.

—¿Pensabas someterme cariño?

Rechine mis dientes con fuerza. —A decir verdad sí —Delly hizo que nos levantáramos pero sin despegar la pistola de mi cabeza—, pero viendo nulo el intento...

—Lograste que Everdeen escapara… —Suspiré. Al menos ella se había salvado.

—Sí, ella merece estar viva, pero dime, ¿qué esperas, Delly? mátame de una buena vez. —Apreté mis manos con fuerza. La impotencia de no poder detenerla me afectaba demasiado. Cato seguía quejándose del dolor y el charco de sangre iba en aumento.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería matarte?

—Pues no veo la razón para que me tengas con vida. Lárgate y déjame ayudar a Cato que se está muriendo ó mátame de una vez.

—¡Por mí que se muera! —Grito colocándome el arma debajo de mi mandíbula— ¿Quién le manda a meterse dónde no le llaman?

—No puedes ser tan mezquina, Delly.

—No lo soy, Peeta —Me empujo a un lado, apuntándome aun con el arma—, solo sobrevivo a las circunstancias… ahora, ¡camina!

—¡No! Tenemos que ayudar a Cato.

Delly disparo al aire. —¡Que camines! Sino los mato a los dos y te juro que buscaré a tu Katniss para matarla.

Miré a Cato y se había desmayado. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

Muy a mi pesar comencé a caminar con Delly a mi espalda.

—Toma —Me aventó las llaves de su auto y no muy a lo lejos lo vi.

Caminamos hasta el automóvil, y después de abordarlo, me hizo arrancarlo y manejar sin rumbo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A dar la vuelta, cariño, a dar la vuelta.

.

.

.

Katniss POV

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. La falta de aire en mis pulmones a causa del esfuerzo quemaba como los mil diablos, esto de no tener condición física, me la estaba cobrando y muy caro.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero, ¡¿Dónde?

¡La señorita Bethany!

Su cabaña estaba al otro lado del campus, así que acelere el paso. Era la única maestra en el campus. ¡Precisamente hoy se les ocurre largarse a los demás!

Toque la puerta con ansias, pero nadie me abría. Sabía que se encontraba en casa, lograba ver la luz encendida de la cocina y de su habitación, ¡Pero seguía sin abrirme! Rodee la cabaña, hasta que por una ventana la vi; estaba tomando un baño de burbujas con unos audífonos colocados, por eso no me escuchaba. Toque con fuerza la ventana hasta que me vio y pego un grito.

—¡¿Qué hace ahí, Srita. Everdeen?

—¡Ayúdeme! —Grite exasperada cuando abrió la ventana envuelta en una toalla—, ¡Delly se ha vuelto loca, nos quiere matar a mí y a Peeta!

—Srita. Everdeen, eso es muy grave, deje de estar jugando.

¡Cómo era posible que pensara que jugaría con algo así! ¡Está bien que soy muy cabrona, pero hasta yo se que con eso no se juega!

Me metí por la ventana y camine al teléfono más cercano y marque el número ya conocido. —¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

—¡Marcándole a quien de verdad me pueda ayudar!

La señorita Bethany, salió corriendo a su habitación, creo que por fin me había creído. El tono en el teléfono se corto.

—¿Bueno, Plutarch? ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Una loca homicida anda tras de mí, logre huir pero tiene a Peeta y creo que mato a Cato! —Jamás había demostrado mis sentimientos con Plutarch, pero hoy temía tanto por Peeta y Cato que estaba llorando, lo que dificultaba mi manera de hablar.

—¡Katniss, Cariño! Tranquila, ¡voy para allá! —Me contesto alterado— ¡Ocúltate!

Dicho eso, colgó. Por supuesto no le haría caso, necesitaba saber cómo estaban los chicos, por lo que regresaría.

Camine hacia la puerta y la Srita. Bethany me alcanzo. —¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Everdeen?

Me zafe de su agarre y pude notar que ya se había vestido. Me quede un poco sorprendida, jamás la había visto tan casual, hasta parecía casi de mi edad.

—¡Voy a ayudar a mi novio y a mi amigo!

Salí corriendo antes de que me detuviera de nuevo. —¡Everdeen, ven acá inmediatamente!

La ignore y corrí de vuelta a donde había sucedido todo. Plutarch venía en camino y esperaba que llegara antes de que pasara una desgracia. Con cuidado me acerque, y me asome por la esquina del edificio, pero ya no había nadie, solo Cato tirado en un charco de sangre, ¿sería una trampa? ¿Delly lo estaría usando de carnada para mí? Pero, ¡¿Y Peeta donde esta? Debía arriesgarme no había de otra, Cato necesitaba ayuda.

Corrí hasta mi amigo me arrodille para apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas.

—¡Cato! ¡Cato! ¡Contéstame!

Pude notar la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Me espante, ¡Cato estaba muerto! Con las manos temblorosas, me cerciore de que mis suposiciones fueran ciertas, por suerte me había equivocado.

Ya había comprobado que no era una trampa, puesto que nadie me había disparado ya, pero, ¡¿A dónde se había llevado Delly a Peeta?

—¡Ayuda! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! —El pulso de Cato era débil, no creía que pudiera aguantar tanto—. ¡Ayúdenme!

La Srita Bethany salió del gimnasio, seguro cancelo el baile. Mis amigos venían tras de ella.

—¡Katniss! —Grito Magde.

Los cinco: Magde, Annie, Finnick, Gale y la Srita Bethany corrieron hacia mí.

—Ayúdenme, casi no le siento el pulso. —Llore desesperada.

—¡¿Dónde está el Señor Mellark y la Srita Catwright?

—¡No lo sé! —Finnick y Gale me hicieron a un lado para cargar a Cato. Annie hablaba por teléfono, seguro pidiendo una ambulancia. Magde me abrazaba para consolarme. —Cuando llegue solo estaba Cato aquí.

La Directora no dijo nada más al respecto. —Llévenlo a mi cabaña.

Cato despertó en ese instante y me acerque corriendo a él. Necesitaba saber si sabía algo de Peeta.

—¡Cato, Cato! ¡Dime, ¿a dónde se llevo Delly a Peeta?

—¡Ah!... no… ah… ¡no lo sé!

Deje que se lo llevaran. —¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!

—Katniss, tranquila, encontraremos a Peeta.

—No, Annie, necesito entrarlo ya. ¡Delly está loca! Y seguro lo quiere matar.

No hubo tiempo de que me contestara, una caravana de camionetas verdes blindadas llego derrapando. Era Plutarch y todo el regimiento.

—¡Katniss, ¿Estás bien?

Lo abrace con fuerza. Me sentía desesperada y parecía que niñita de cinco años. Lo único que quería es que esto fuera un mal sueño y poder despertar con Peeta a mi lado, abrazándome y besando mi cabello.

—Plutarch, tienes que ayudarme, ¡se lo llevó! —Lo sujete desesperada de los brazos— ¡lo va a matar!

—Tranquila, florecilla —Plutarch se veía preocupadísimo por mí—, te prometo que lo encontraremos.

Sabía que Plutarch lo encontraría sano y salvo, pero mientras mi desesperación crecía.

Pasaron apenas treinta minutos desde que todo había pasado. La ambulancia había llegado y se habían llevado a Cato, esperaba que sobreviviera.

Plutarch había mandado a rondar a sus soldados por las carreteras de Forks y pedía cualquier informe. La Srita. Bethany había dictado toque de queda a los alumnos, y cualquiera que saliera de sus habitaciones, haría el aseo de todos los dormitorios durante un mes; para cualquiera en sus cabales, esto sería el peor castigo.

Magde y Annie me habían llevado a cambiarme, las manchas de sangre de Cato hacían imaginarme que era la de Peeta. Gale y Finnick también fueron a cambiarse

Cuando regrese seguíamos sin noticias.

—¡Cómo es posible que no los encuentren! —Le grite desesperada a Plutarch— ¡Esa desquiciada puede haberlo matado ya!

—¡Katniss, tranquilízate! —Plutarch jamás me había llamado por mi nombre. Desde que tenía memoria me decía de mil formas cariñosas, pero jamás me dijo Katniss. —De nada sirve que te pongas así, ahora por favor, vete a sentar por allá y déjame trabajar, yo sé lo que hago.

A regañadientes me senté en los escalones. La Srita Bethany se acerco y hablaba con mi padre —seguía siendo raro—. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estará Peeta?

Magde se acerco a mí y me abrigo con una mancha, empezaba a hacer frio. De la nada, un pensamiento terrorífico paso por mi mente. Tiempo atrás, cuando Peeta me conto de su historia familia, me había dicho que cuando él sentía frio, mas frio del habitual en Forks, algo malo pasaría o pasaba. En ese momento lo tome como superstición, como una estupidez, pero ahora esperaba que no pasara nada a él.

—¡Joder, Magde! —mire a mis amigos que tenia a un lado. —Debemos avisarles a mis suegritos. Se van a preocupar muchísimo.

—Tranquila, mugrosa. —me dijo Finnick revolviendo mi cabello. —Nosotros les hablaremos.

—Si Katniss, tú no te preocupes. —siguió Annie.

—¡Es más! —dijo Gale. —Toma amor, márcales a Portia y Brutus, tú eres buena con el tacto.

Todos se rieron, yo sé que me querías distraer pero ahorita no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Peeta.

Magde miro feo a Gale pero cogió el móvil, se hizo a un lado y marco el numero de mis suegros. Portia se pondría como yo en cuanto le dijeran.

Paso un rato más, mi desesperación crecía más y más. Mis amigos estaban comentando no se qué cosas, yo había decidido no ignorarlos pero si abstenerme de su conversación y ellos lo respetaban. De repente vi que un soldado se acercaba a Plutarch, con cuidado y sin que nadie me viera me acerque.

—Comandante, tenemos informes de haber visto a dos jóvenes con las características que nos dieron camino a A la salida de California.

¡Camino a La salida de California! Por ahí se encuentra la casa de los Catwright.

Corrí hacia mi carro, por suerte mis llaves las tenía en el pantalón.

—¡Katniss!

Voltee y mire como todos corrían tras de mí. Plutarch se había dado cuenta de lo que escuche y querían impedirme que fuera.

Justo a tiempo subí a mi auto y arranque. Peeta me había enseñado como derrapar y ciertamente, la adrenalina corría por mis venas lista para hacerlo. Por el retrovisor vi las camionetas de los soldados de Plutarch, pero acelere a fondo y los perdí.

—Pronto llegare, amor. Aguanta.

.

.

.

Peeta POV

—¡Madita sea, Delly! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —No podía desatarme de la silla por más que luchara. —¡¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

Delly daba vueltas de un lado a otro por la sala de su casa. Se me hacía demasiado raro que no estuviera su madre al menos.

—¡Ya te dije que no te voy a matar! —Me gritó y ladeo su cabeza después. —Aún…

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que hablemos cariño… —Se puso en cuclillas y pasó lentamente la pistola por mi mejilla. —Mientras llega tu inútil noviecita.

—Ella no vendrá. —Escupí entre dientes.

Delly se levando riendo y rascando su cabeza con el arma.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —Me miro— Piénsalo, amor, una niñita estúpidamente enamorada, ¿crees que no corra tras su príncipe azul, si este está en peligro? —No dije nada. Katniss es tan testaruda que sé que vendría aunque tuviera que venir a arrastras. —Vendrá.

—Bueno… —Decidí cambiarle el tema mientras internamente rezaba por que se equivocará y Katniss no viniera. —¿Y de qué demonios quieres hablar conmigo?

Trajo una silla y se sentó enfrente de mí. —Quiero saber que pasó. ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme? ¡¿Fue cuando esa llego? ¡Yo puedo ser mejor que ella! ¡Mírame!

Estaba horrorizado por la poca estabilidad de Delly.

—Delly… yo nunca te ame.

—¡Mentira! —grito levantándose de la silla. —Yo lo sentía cada que me besabas, cada que me tocabas. ¡Claro que me amaste!

—¡No Delly, nunca te ame! Siempre estuve contigo porque era lo que se esperaba. Tú eras la capitana de las porristas, yo el del equipo de Fut boll, _debíamos_ ser pareja, siempre que estuve contigo me sentía incompleto… vacio… te quería sí, pero nunca te amé… y cuando llego Katniss a la escuela… todo cobro sentido para mí.

Me golpeo tan fuerte con el arma reventándome el labio. —¡Pero yo te amaba! ¡Yo quería ser tu esposa, con quien compartieras todo! ¡Tú eras mi rayo de luz dentro de todo este mundo de mierda!

—¡Lo siento mucho, Delly, pero yo no podía estar con alguien que no amara!

Delly se limpio las lágrimas que había derramado. —Oh, sí… Claro que lo lamentarás. Desearás no haberme dejado jamás.

Bien. Había llegado la hora. Después de tanto esperar por fin me mataría, nunca pensé que iba a morir tan pronto y en la mansión de los Catwright.

Todo lo siguiente lo vi en cámara lenta. Delly levantando el arma apuntando directamente a mi frente y Katniss saliendo detrás de ella y golpeándola con un jarrón en la cabeza.

—¡Katniss, amor!

—Peeta, ¿estás bien? —Katniss me estaba desatando muy nerviosa. Delly se había desmayado a causa del golpe y debíamos escapar antes de que despertara.

—¿Dónde están todos? —Dije cuando por fin me libero.

—Me les escape, no querían dejarme venir pero no han de tardar. —Me beso con desesperación acariciando mi rostro. —Rápido, vámonos.

Salimos corriendo por el corredor pero de repente, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en la pierna.

—¡Peeta!

—¡¿A dónde creen que van? —Grito Delly que venía tambaleándose por el golpe. —Vamos a charlar.

Katniss me ayudo a levantarme y subimos como pudimos al segundo piso. La casa era enorme, seguramente podíamos escondernos mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

—¡Eres una psicópata!

Delly volvió a disparar contra nosotros, pero volvió a fallar. —¡Y por decir eso tú serás la primera en morir, Everdeen!

Casi no podía caminar, nos metimos en un cuarto y lo atrancamos bien.

—¡Arg! ¡Demonios!

—¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, Peeta! —Me miro asustada Katniss.

—Tranquila, —La besé— todo saldrá bien.

Arranque un pedazo de mi camisa y me hice un torniquete. —Esto detendrá el exceso de sangre.

—¡¿Dónde están?

Escuchamos los gritos de Delly y contuvimos el aliento.

Salimos por una puerta de baño que se comunicaba a dos habitaciones. Katniss pego un grito cuando salimos a la habitación pero le cubrí la boca con mi mano antes de que Delly nos escuchara. En la cama yacía el señor Catwright desnudo envuelto en sabanas empapadas de sangre. La imagen era horrorosa, así que salimos lo más pronto de ahí.

Delly había entrado a la habitación donde antes habíamos estado, y nosotros estábamos acorralados en el cuarto del fondo.

—¡Carajo! ¡No hay salida!

—Sí, si hay. —Katniss corrió a la ventana, pero estaba cerrada; quebró el vidrio y guardamos silencio.

—¡Ya los escuche malditos!

Katniss pateo el ventanal para abrirlo. La puerta la habíamos atrancado por lo que le era un poco difícil a Delly entrar, pero comenzó a disparar la puerta.

—¡Peeta!

Cojee hasta con Katniss saliendo al balcón. —¿Podrás?

—Sí, pero primero tú. —Vio mi intento por salvarla y quiso negarse. —¡Rápido Katniss!

Miraba la puerta alarmado. Si Delly entraba nos mataría sin pensarlo.

Katniss brinco el barandal y con todo el dolor del mundo obligue a mi pierna a moverse y brincar también el barandal. No había remedio debíamos saltar a la piscina. Si todo salía bien nos daría tiempo de llegar al bosque y refugiarnos dentro de él.

Voltee una vez más a la puerta y Delly dio un empujón final. —Ya los vi.

Alzo el arma disparando al mismo tiempo que nosotros saltamos.

Podía escuchar el corazón de Katniss latiendo a mil por hora, mi propio corazón podía sentirlo bombeando tan rápidamente. Se me hizo eterno el tiempo que duramos antes de tocar el agua.

—¡NO! —Grito Delly desde el balcón. Nos disparo solo tres veces más y nos aventó la pistola. El cartucho se le había acabado y salió corriendo por la casa.

Salimos a flote en busca de aire. —¡Vamos, Katniss!

Nade a la orilla de la mano de Katniss y me ayudo a salir. Mojados y con el frio que hacía me dolió mas la herida.

—¡Morirán, malditos! —Delly había conseguido un rifle de casa y desde el balcón nos estaba apuntando. El diseño del terreno nos ayudo a cubrirnos de todo los disparos. No tengo idea como lo hicimos pero logramos llegar al bosque y con Katniss ayudándome, logramos adentrándonos en el bosque pero a lo lejos podía escuchar los disparos que Delly seguía dando. ¡Maldita sea! Solo esperaba que esto no fuera un final triste.

* * *

_**Gracias por su apoyo este capitulo se lo dedico a juliper22, que me pidio no dejar esta historia a medias, jajajja espero lo disfrutes...**_

_**gracias a todos por comentar pero sobre todo por leer**_


	10. Un Segundo De Vida

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capítulo 10: Un segundo de vida.

Katniss POV

—¡Anda Peeta! Nos alcanzará.

Peeta apenas podía andar, me temía que el disparo que Delly le había dado hubiera perforado alguna vena importante.

—Eso intento, Katniss. —Contesto Peeta quejándose.

Seguimos entre caminando y corriendo, no quería forzar a Peeta a correr pero los disparos de Delly se escuchaban cada vez más cercas. No tenia idea de a donde nos dirigíamos, pero entre más lejos de esa psicópata mejor.

La imagen de su padre muerto en la cama me carcomía la cabeza. Las pulsaciones me retumbaban en las cines, pero ahorita nada de eso importaba.

—¡Se que están cercas! ¡Puedo sentir el miedo!

_¡Mierda!_ Delly estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Ya no puedo Katniss —me dijo Peeta en un susurro—, huye sin mi.

Peeta se recargo contra un árbol muy frondoso. El cansancio de todo, y la herida que aun seguía sangrando lo estaban agotando de más.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos empezaban a nublarme la vista. Peeta ardía en fiebre y empezaba a respirar bajamente. Me quite rápidamente mi chamarra y le cubrí el pecho, debía alejar a Delly de Peeta cuanto antes, aunque esto me costara la vida.

Me arrodille frente a Peeta y lo bese llorando.

—Pronto te encontraran amor, Plutarch te encontrara.

—Katniss… no.

Peeta sabía lo que me proponía, sabia que me estaba despidiendo de él.

—Cuídate mucho, y nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón. —Bese su frente e intentó tomarme de las manos. En este punto mis lágrimas rodaban sin remedio por mis mejillas.

—No lo hagas, Katniss.

—Debo hacerlo cariño, —acaricie su rostro— guarda silencio mientras me la llevo lejos. Pronto vendrán por ti. Te amo Peeta… adiós.

Lo bese de nuevo y comencé a correr lejos de él.

—¡Katniss, no!

Ignore el grito de Peeta y corrí a toda prisa. Delly me vio a lo lejos y como esperaba comenzó a seguir mientras disparaba con la escopeta. Solo rogaba a Dios que Plutarch llegara pronto y ayudara a Peeta.

.

.

.

Plutarch POV

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿A caso Katniss nunca puede tomar una orden que se le da? Claro que no, es digna hija de René y mía, pero, ¡joder! Si le pasa algo yo me muero.

Llegamos a la mansión Catwright y todos mis muchachos rodearon el área entrando a la casa.

—Señor… se encontraron dos cadáveres, señor. Un hombre y una mujer.

Casi se me salen los ojos. —Dígame donde, cabo.

Cabo me llevo rápidamente a la cocina donde tirada en el suelo se encontraba la señora Catwright con el cuello cortado y un sin numero de puñaladas en la espalda, no debía alegrarme, pero al menos sabia que no era Katniss y eso me tranquilizaba y preocupaba a la vez.

Subiendo las escaleras para ir a ver el otro cuerpo, note unas manchas de sangre, al ir siguiéndolas me percate del camino que llevaban, las señales de los disparos en la pared y en las puertas me condujeron a donde mis muchachos me llevaban.

Aquella escena casi me hace vomitar. El señor Catwright desnudo envuelto en sabanas empapadas de sangre, al retirarlas esa imagen no me recordó más que a un asesino serial al puro estilo de las películas de terror más sangrientas que haya visto, el tórax abierto, los genitales mutilados, el cuello cortado, etc., una autentica película de horror.

Varios de mis soldados tuvieron que salir de la habitación, fue demasiado para ellos. Hice a un lado el rostro y vi que las manchas de sangre me conducían a la ventana, me asome por ella y contemple el bosque.

—¿Dónde estas, Katniss? —Susurre para mí.

Y como si ella me hubiera escuchado, se escucho un disparo en la profundidad del bosque.

—¡Están en el bosque! —Les grite a mis soldados quienes rápido se pusieron en marcha. —¡Quiero un movimiento 6XZ en tres, ya!

Todos salimos de la casa, ordene que varios de mis soldados se quedaran y tomaran evidencia de los cuerpos, ellos ya estaban entrenados para cualquier circunstancia, y esto no los superaría.

Nos dividimos en tres equipos y nos adentramos en el bosque con nuestras armas.

—¡La quiero viva! —Grite al partir.

Seguían escuchándose los disparos, pero con el eco del bosque no se podía definir a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban o a donde se dirigían.

Minutos mas tarde encontramos a Peeta.

—Muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien?

Estaba semiinconsciente, tenía una herida de bala en la pierna por la cual perdía mucha sangre, seguro que ese rastro lo dejo mientras huían.

—Katniss… Plutarch, Katniss… —murmuraba.

—¡Peeta, ¿Donde esta Katniss?

Apenas podía respirar pero hizo un esfuerza.

—Corrió en dirección a la cañada…. Delly… esta tras de ella… sálvala, Plutarch.

Se había desmayado.

—Llévenlo de vuelta a un hospital y avísenle a su familia, debo buscar a la mía.

—¡Pero Comandante!

—¡Pero nada soldado! —Le grite cuadrándome. —Haga lo que le ordeno.

Corrí hacia la cañada y les avise a mis demás escuadrones a donde dirigirse. Pronto los disparos se escuchaban más cercas.

A lo lejos mire a ambas, pero desde lejos no se observaba quien era mi Katniss.

—Tomen sus precauciones, —avise por radio— recuerden que la quiero con vida.

Saque mi escuadra y apunte hacia el frente caminando despacio.

—Te llego la hora Everdeen. —Alcance a escuchar que una de las dos decía y como lentamente levantaba el arma que hasta ahora no había visto.

.

.

.

Katniss POV

Corrí como loca, Delly seguía disparándome aunque no me atinaba, solo una vez me dio un rosón en el brazo.

—¡Demonios! —La escuche decir cuando eso sucedió. —¡Pronto será un muerto más, Everdeen!

—¡Estas loca, Delly!

Acelere el paso y me oculte tras de un árbol, necesitaba un respiro.

—¿Dónde te metiste, Everdeen? —preguntaba Delly como cantando una canción infantil. —No te hare daño… ¡solo quiero atinarte uno o dos toros en el cráneo!

Pronto el silencio volvió a gobernar el bosque. La adrenalina que fluía en mi agudizó mi sentido del oído y pude escuchar pequeñas ramas quebrándose bajo los pies de Delly. Estaba próxima a mí. Tome valor y corrí de nuevo, los disparos empezaron a sonar junto con la risa maniática de mi psicópata personal.

Polvo y chispas salían cuando las balas topaban contra la madera o las grandes rocas en las que me refugie un momento. Continúe corriendo, pero mi camino termino, acabe en el borde de la cañada Hanson.

—Hasta que por fin te detienes, Everdeen. —Me dijo Delly saliendo de entre los arboles lentamente. —Ciertamente me estaba cansando de perseguirte, pero, ¿sabes que? Me alegro, has hecho esta cacería mas divertida.

El miedo se convirtió en furia. Todo este tiempo para ella fue un juego.

—¡Estas completamente desquiciada Delly! —Apretó con fuerza el arma. —¡¿Si tanto te urge verme muerta, por que no me matas de una buena vez?

—¡Crees que ahora que puedo jugar contigo, torturarte si quiero, por que nadie va a venir a ayudarte, voy a matarte… ¿crees que te matare así de fácil? No Everdeen, nos divertiremos y charlaremos un poco.

—No se de que demonios quieres que hablemos, para que me das un segundo más de vida si tu lo que quieres es terminar conmigo… ¡Mátame!, ¡Mátame de una buena vez! Pero si te digo algo… nunca, escúchame bien, nunca harás que Peeta te ame, nunca tendrás los amigos que yo tengo, ni la familia que yo poseo… tu nunca serás como yo… nunca Delly.

Delly rechino los dientes y levanto el arma. —Te llego la hora, Everdeen.

Había llegado la hora, todo lo que había pasado en la vida me había enseñado la fortaleza que pose, había aprendido lo que era el verdadero amor, lo que era tener amigos por los que harías todo y que ellos harían lo mismo por ti, y aunque viví un tiempo engañada ahora entendía que eso era parte de mi vida, ¡esta era mi vida! La cual ahora terminaba.

_Peeta, no me olvides._Cerré los ojos y escuche el disparo y grito de Delly.

—¡Arriba las manos! – Muchos gritos y armas desenfundándose se escuchaban.

Abrí mis ojos y en el suelo se encontraba el rifle de Delly, esta se sujetaba la muñeca con fuerza, gritando de dolor.

La cabeza me dio vueltas, la confusión, el alivio, el aliento contenido anticipado de mi muerte, contemplar como arrestaban a Delly y ver a Plutarch y abrazarlo mientras lloraba, me supero y cuando por fin la adrenalina salió de mi cuerpo, me desmaye.

Desperté teniendo un pequeño Deja vú. Me encontraba en el hospital, el olor a limpio y la penetrante luz cegándome los ojos me recordó a aquella vez que caí por la barranc. Me sentía tan cansada, cerré los ojos un momento pero el recuerdo de Peeta me hizo ponerme alerta. No sabia si lo habían encontrado, o que había pasado con el. Mire por mi habitación y estaba completamente sola, no sabia que hora ni que día era.

Me levante con cuidado sentándome en la cama, descolgué el suero que me administraban y con cuidado salí del cuarto, esperaba encontrarme a alguien.

Las enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro ignorándome, seguro que no era la única paciente que caminaba por el hospital.

—¿Ya revisaste la habitación 26? —Escuche como una enfermera le preguntaba a otra.

—Si, ese joven Mellark esta hermoso, aun con todos los golpes que sufrió.

_¡Hablaban de Peeta!_ Rápidamente deje de lado a las enfermeras y busqué la habitación de mi novio.

Entre sin hacer ruido. Effie estaba dormida en el sofá. Pobre de mi suegrita me imagino por todo lo que ha de haber pasado. No quise despertarla, así que sin hacer mucho ruido me acerque a con Peeta. Tenia oxigeno, y moretones en la mejilla, no quería saber como tenia el cuerpo. rose despacio su mejilla buena, aunque creo que le dolería de igual manera.

—¿Katniss? —Murmuró Peeta parpadeando.

—Shh, shh… no te esfuerces. —Acaricie su rostro.

Peeta hizo de lado la mascarilla de oxigeno y acaricio mis manos. —Pensé que te perdería.

—¡Bah!, no digas tonterías, —bromee con el sonriendo— tenia todo fríamente calculado.

Se rio un poco pero se quejo de un dolor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, solo es el dolor muscular, —sonrió de nuevo y se hizo a un lado— ven, acuéstate conmigo.

No me lo dijo dos veces y con cuidado de no lastimarlo me acosté junto a él.

—No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera. —Me susurro besando mis cabellos.

Lo abrace con cuidado y cerré los ojos sonriendo. —Nunca, mi niño.

Pronto nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo. Ahora lo único que queríamos era descansar, ya después preguntaríamos que paso con lo demás.

* * *

**_Ya vovi espero disfruten la historia besos_**


	11. Definiendo Mi Vida

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capítulo 11: Definiendo mi vida.

Katniss POV

Me removí un poco entre los brazos de Peeta. Escuche murmullos y algunas risitas y el parpadeo de una Luz atravesó mis parpados.

—¿Qué demonios?

Talle mis ojos y poco a poco fui abriéndolos.

—Buenos días, Katniss durmiente. —Peeta acaricio mi mejilla y sonreí al sentirlo.

—Buenos días. —Respondí somnolienta.

Cuando enfoque mejor mi vista, note que la habitación estaba repleta. Mis Amigos, mi familia, mis suegros, todos estaban en la habitación y nos miraban sonriendo. Nuevamente el flash se hizo presente, y es que Magde nos tomo foto.

—La foto de la victoria. —Me contesto a la pregunta hecha con la mirada.

—Hemos esperado mucho a que despertaras, Kat —Pronuncio Finnick abrazando a Annie por la cintura—, roncas demasiado, antes no despertaste a los demás pacientes.

Todos rieron y yo me puse color tomate.

—Eso no es verdad. —Replique.

Peeta seguía riendo y beso mi cabello.

La platica se había vuelto amena después de eso, hasta que el medico general a cargo vino y nos regaño —y digo _nos_, por que a mi me regaño por abandonar mi habitación— y saco de la cuarto.

En el tiempo que duramos Peeta y yo hospitalizados, todas las noches me escapaba al cuarto de Peeta. Dormir juntos nos sentaba bien a los dos, y aunque el medico lo dudara, nos ayudaba a cuidarnos mas.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día terrorífico. Yo había salido del hospital tres semanas después, Peeta un poco después, pues sus heridas eran de más cuidado.

—¿Lista para volver a el entorno escolar de la Academia Capitolio?

Tome su mano y lo mire sarcástica. —¡Huy, si! No sabes cuanto me alegro ver de nuevo a la señorita Bethany.

Peeta rio y beso mis cabellos apretado un poco mi mano. Su rostro aun poseía algunos vestigios de los rasguños y moretones que había sufrido, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía.

—Tranquila, seguro ella también te extraño.

—Si, seguro.

Alzo mi rostro y me beso suavemente. De esos cuando me quitaba el aliento; el taxista nos miro algo avergonzado por el retrovisor, pero no importo en lo más mínimo. Peeta y yo habíamos decidido regresar a la escuela en un taxi, algo discreto y donde pudiéramos disfrutar del el paisaje que ofrecía el camino a la Academia. Plutarch no le pareció lo correcto, pero respeto nuestra decisión.

Después de dos meses sin ir a la escuela oficialmente, esperaba que los maestros no se pusieran pesados. Nuestros amigos nos estuvieron llevando y ayudando con los trabajos y gracias a ellos no nos retrasamos, lo que era un alivio pues nos podríamos graduar a tiempo, como cualquiera de nuestros amigos y compañeros.

La vida en la escuela siguió como si nada. La señorita Bethany se había encargado de desmentir cualquier rumor que se hubiera soltado, por lo que solo ella, los maestros y nuestros cuatro amigos sabían la verdad.

—Bienvenidos nuevamente jóvenes. —Pronuncio la Directora, quien nos aguardaba junto con Magde y los demás.

—Gracias por el recibimiento señorita Bethany.

Ella asintió y entro al Instituto.

—Eso estuvo raro. —dijo Annie.

—Si, —contesto Gale. —Casi creo que la vi sonreír.

Todos reímos y los chicos cargaron las maletas, bueno solo Finnick y Gale, los cuales se quejaban de ser burros de carga.

—Sigan quejándose. —Dijo Annie.

—Y no habrá recompensa. —Termino Magde.

Finnick y Gale se miraron, sonrieron y salieron corriendo a nuestra habitación con las maletas. Todas y Peeta se soltaron riendo.

—¿Enserio los recompensaran? —Pregunte.

—Claro, —Contesto Magde— Con un chocolate.

Reímos de nuevo.

La cara que pusieron Finnick y Gale al saber su respuesta fue algo patética, de verdad ellos pensaban en otra clase de recompensa más placentera.

Los cuatro se despidieron y nos dejaron solos, a Peeta y a mí en la habitación. Aunque mis heridas ya habían me sentía algo agotada por volver a donde todo empezó.

Peeta se quedo a mi lado esa noche, la verdad es que desde aquel día se nos hacia imposible permanecer separados mas tiempo del debido.

»_… ¡Ven aquí, Everdeen!... No te va a pasar nada…._

_Corrí lo más rápido, pero la luz que había visto se desaparecía poco a poco._

_El eco de su voz me rodeaba, no sabia a donde huir._

—_¡Everdeen!...Everdeen…. ¡No huyas Everdeen!«_

—¡Aléjate de mi! —Desperté jadeando.

—Katniss, cariño, ¿estas bien?

Mi novio acariciaba mi cabello tratándome de calmarme. —Si… —Conteste algo agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla, la verdad es que estas pesadillas habían sido frecuentes desde esa noche, pero siempre las controlaba y hasta hoy, había evitado que Peeta supiera de ellas.

—Otra pesadilla, ¿no? —Lo mire confundida. —¿Creías que no me daba cuenta, Katniss?

—Lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

Rio suavemente y me beso el cabello mientras me abrazaba. —Tú nunca me quieres preocupar.

—Pero fallo en el intento. —Sonreí a la oscuridad.

—A veces.

Peeta levanto mi barbilla y me beso despacio, sin prisas, haciendo que disfrutáramos de los labios el otro. La habitación estaba oscura, aunque unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana iluminando la cama.

El calor se fue apoderando de mí. Mis manos viajaban del rostro de Peeta a su cuello y subían enterrándose en su cabello. Me recosté en la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Su cuerpo me aplastaba deliciosamente, y sin duda, lo necesitaba sobre mí.

Un sonoro suspiro se me escapo de los labios cuando el bajo sus manos por mi cuerpo y acaricio mis piernas desnudas. Ventajas de dormir con un pequeño short.

—Te amo tanto Katniss, —Me dijo Peeta besando mi cuello. —Me moriría si te pasara algo.

—Shh… ya no digas nada. —Había levantado su rostro y me miraba directamente a los ojos haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase con ese verde esmeralda tan bello que tenían sus ojos. —No me pasara nada, te tengo aquí conmigo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y atrapo mis labios en un furioso beso. Me levanto haciendo que me sentara a ahorcadillas sobre sus piernas. Nuestras bocas era una guerra campal donde una de nuestras lenguas tenia que ser la vencedora; finalmente gane cuando mordí sus labios provocando que un gemido se le escapara.

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos tregua. Quite su playera de dormir y bese, mordique y toque cada uno de sus músculos, desde su hombro y pecho, hasta su espalda. Este hombre era mi perdición. Peeta deslizo sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, las subió hasta mis pechos masajeándolos con cuidado y devoción. Levante el rostro y gemí con fuerza mientras jugaba con mis pezones duros como pierdas; esto le dio acceso a mi cuello, el cual lamia y mordisqueaba sin cesar. Yo por mi cuenta no podía evitar rasguñar suavemente su espalda, la cual el solo contemplarla casi me provocaba un orgasmo. Moví mi cadera en un vaivén involuntario, y cada que lo hacia podía sentir el roce de su miembro atrapado en su bóxer haciendo que me humedeciera mas y mas.

Lo bese de nuevo, y Peeta quito la blusa de sobre mi cuerpo. Necesitaba sus labios en mi cuerpo, pero Peeta solo me contemplaba.

—Eres tan hermosa, mi Katniss.

Y como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, su boca fue directo a mis pechos. Su lengua jugando con mis pezones, y las pequeñas mordidas que me daba me arrancaba desde suspiros hasta gemidos. Mi cadera se movía más, mis dedos clavados y resbalando un poco por la espalda de Peeta, la cual se perlaba poco a poco de sudor de donde se estaba controlando.

Bajo una de sus manos por entre los dos y la metió bajo mi short, el solo saber que pensaba hacer me ponía al mil y cuando sentí su mano jugar con mi pequeño botón nos hizo gemir a los dos.

—Joder Katniss, estas tan húmeda.

La excitación que desprendíamos ambos me dejaba sin palabras. Peeta cubrió con su mano mis partes y las apretó un poco para lentamente acariciarme.

—¡Dios santo! —Fue lo único meramente coherente que se me ocurrió.

Lo bese desesperada, y jade entre sus labios cuando deslizó un dedo a mi interior, para poco después deslizar otro más.

—¡Demonios Peeta! —Gemí alto quitando sus manos de mi cuerpo. Lo recosté en la cama y sujete sus manos. —¡Te necesito tanto!

Fácilmente podía deshacerse de mi agarre, pero se dejo hacer. Necesitaba tocarlo de todas las maneras posibles y mis manos se movían agiles por todo su cuerpo. Besando su pecho fui bajando y levante mi vista, no se perdía ningún detalle que yo estuviera haciendo. Metí mis dedos por la orilla de su bóxer y lo fui bajando lentamente. Di un mordisco suave a su cadera cuando su miembro salió a saludarme.

—Te ha extrañado. —contesto Peeta.

Me dio un poco de risa, pero no de lo que decía, sino de que yo aun me sonrojaba aunque había visto bastantes veces a Peeta desnudo y no lo podía superar.

Peeta me atrajo hacia él y me beso riendo también. —¿De que se ríe señorita?

No respondí enseguida. Mi mente no se concentraba sintiendo su dureza presionándose contra mi muslo.

—Me rio de mi misma, de que aun me pones como colegiala en su primera cita.

Peeta me rodo en la cama e hizo lo mismo que yo, solo que el en lugar de quitarme el short con los dedos lo arrastro con sus dientes dejándome sin aliento unos segundos.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir mi amor, eres tan hermosa. —Pronuncio mientras subía por mi cuerpo besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo. —Y ahora te hare mía.

—Mas de lo que ya soy, no lo creo.

Peeta se acomodo entre mis piernas y lentamente me fue penetrando. La lentitud excesiva hacia encender cada una de mis venas, haciéndolas cenizas. Fue subiendo el ritmo con cada embestida que me daba. Me mordió con algo de fuerza el hombro, pero en lugar de dolerme me causo más placer. Sentía mi interior contraerse con fuerza, estaba próxima a mi dulce y sublime clímax. Bese a Peeta de nuevo y le rasguñe la espalda con tanta fuerza al explotar en un delicioso orgasmo, que juro que le saque la sangre; el me dio unas dos veces mas cuando lo sentí llenarme por completo.

Cayó sobre mi cuerpo sin aplastarme, me beso y yo acaricie su espalda. Se las ingenio para acostarnos los dos de lado sin salir de mí.

—Aun… no lo… eres.

No entendía de qué estaba hablando. —¿A que… te re… te refieres?

Me beso riendo un poco, acaricio mi mejilla chupando mis labios.

—Aun no eres... completamente mía. —Seguía confundida.

—Lo soy.

Nego con la cabeza mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

—Aun no lo eres, porque… aun no te casas conmigo. —No se que cara habré puesto, pero el se rio y me robo un beso. —Katniss Everdeen, aquí, unidos en cuerpo y alma, ¿Quieres concederme el grandísimo honor de ser tu esposo? —Me sonrió— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

No sabia que decir. Me había quedado sin palabras. _¡Dios! ¡¿Que digo?_

—Si, si quiero Peeta.

Peeta sonrió enormemente feliz y yo con el, nos besamos de nuevo y sobra decir que terminamos durmiendo a las seis de la mañana, cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a salir.

Bueno, esto solo era parte de lo que tenía que hacer. Debía empezar a definir mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho a la tarde siguiente, pues la escuela había comenzado, tenia algo importante que hacer.

Marque el número ya conocido. —Bueno, ¿Papá? Me urge verte, ¿podríamos salir a comer en una hora? —Lo deje que me contestara, mientras veía que me ponía. —Si, en el café de siempre, Ahí te espero. —Rodé los ojos a sus advertencias de cuidarme. —Si, ahí te veo. Te quiero, hasta luego.

—¿Con quien hablabas?

Pegue un brinco. En la puerta de mi closet estaba Peeta recargado.

—Me sacaste un susto.

Tome lo primero que encontré, y al pasar por su lado le di un beso. —Sigues sin contestarme.

—Hablaba con Plutarch, me invitó a comer y no veré en el café de siempre. —Peeta frunció en ceño un poco, lo conocía bastante para saber que dudaba en dejarme ir sola. —Estaré bien.

Me sentía un poco culpable, le estaba diciendo la verdad a medias a Peeta. Si iría a comer con Plutarch, pero también iría a otro lugar donde el no podía ir.

—Es que no quiero separarme de ti. —Me atrajo hacia él por la cintura cuando al fin me había cambiado de ropa.

—Solo serán unas horas, —le bese— prometo volver pronto.

—Esta bien, señorita, pero prométeme que te cuidaras.

Sonreí a sus palabras, en eso era Igual a mis tres padres, siempre estaban cuidándome.

—Te lo prometo. —Nos besamos otro momento y salí rumbo al centro de Forks.

Conduciendo mi auto me di cuenta que no sabia nada de mi Johanna, ¿dónde estará esa loca ahora? Saque el móvil y busque su número, le marque y espere mientras me contestaba. La había visto hace una semana, pero no habíamos podido hablar, siempre estábamos con gente y sabía que algo le pasaba.

—_Hola gusana, ¿como estas?_ —Dijo al contestar.

—Bien, ¿Y tu? ¿Dónde andas?

—_Estoy en mi casa, ¿por?_ —Se escuchaba como si estuviera llorando.

—Necesito verte, ¿Puedes acompañarme a un lado en unas dos horas? —Ya había llegado a la cafetería— Tengo tanto que contarte.

—_Yo también gusana, y claro que puedo._

Me empezaba a preocupar. —¿Te encuentras bien, Johanna?

—_No gusana, pero cuando te vea te cuento._

—Esta bien, paso a recogerte. Te amo Johanna. —Dije saliendo del auto.

—_Y yo a ti, Katniss._

Cortamos la llamada. Cualquier cosa que le pasara a Johanna me pasaba a mi, y por eso quería verla feliz siempre. Tendría que esperar un poco más para saber lo que le afectaba.

Cuando entre a la cafetería, Plutarch ya me esperaba. Me acerque a el y le bese la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo estas florecilla?

—Bien, papá. —Sonrió— ¿Y tu?

—Feliz de verte de nuevo.

La comida estuvo bastante bien, entre confesiones y risas. Me entere de que mi otro padre Charlie, había encontrado a una buena mujer, y no es que René no lo fuera, solo que ahora era muy feliz y pronto vendría a visitarnos.

Casi era hora de ir por Johanna, así que fui al grano.

—Papá, necesito que me digas en donde esta Delly.

La mirada de Plutarch se endureció y su sonrisa se borro. —¿Para que quieres saber donde se encuentra esa loca?

—Necesito… necesito hablar con ella.

—¡¿Pero para que? —Plutarch se había enojado y golpeado la mensa haciendo que todos los demás clientes voltear.

—¿Te puedes tranquilizar? —Sisee. —Debo hablar con ella por mí, para estar bien conmigo, para perdonarla por que todo lo que me hizo… —guardo silencio— Estoy tratando de definir mi vida, de enfocar hacia donde dirigirme, por eso debo hablar con ella.

Plutarch lo dudo y pensó bastante. —Esta en el Psiquiátrico de Los angeles. Al parecer esta demasiado afectada como para convivir con los presos del penal, y la tiene recluida en una celda de máxima seguridad en el Psiquiátrico de Los angeles.

—Muchas gracias, Plutarch. —Bese su mejilla. —Debo irme, debo viajar a Los angeles.

—Cuídate mucho, mi niña.

—Lo hare.

Media hora después estaba junto a Johanna, viajando a Los angeles.

Ambas estábamos en un incomodo silencio, y esto solo era señal de que algo andaba mal.

—Entonces, ¿me contaras que pasa?

—¿Eh? —Johanna lo medito un momento y asintió. —¿Te acuerdas de Ethan?

Apreté un poco el volante. —¿Qué te hizo?

—Pues terminamos hace un mes. —Dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Y porque no me habías contado? —rechine los dientes. No me gustaba ver a Johanna así, y menos por un hombre.

—Estabas hospitaliza, Kat, y siempre estabas rodeada de gente, —se justifico— no quería darte mas problemas.

—Tú nunca me das problemas, Johanna. —Me calme un poco. Era cierto que en los últimos meses todo había sido agitado. —No digas eso, eres mi mejor amiga.

De la nada Johanna empezó a sollozar y en un enfrenon, aparque a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Qué pasa Johanna? Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. La abrace con fuerza y la deje que llorara lo que necesitara. Era mi mejor amiga, y pase lo que pasase yo la apoyaría.

Minutos después se calmo un poco y lento se separo. —Estoy embarazada.

Esas dos palabras me dejaron atónita. —¿cómo?

—Hay Everdeen, —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. —Yo no voy a darte una lección de sexualidad.

Negué con la cabeza. —Repite lo que dijiste.

—Que no te daré clases de sexualidad.

—No, eso no. —conteste y la tome de los brazos. —¿Cómo que estas embarazada?

—Pues si eso.

Juro que ella escucho como mi cerebro carburaba. —Es de Ethan. —Ella asintió. —Y te abandono —Soltó un lamento y volvió a asentir—.

—Dijo que el era muy joven, que el era un ser libre, que por el momento el no deseaba ser padre —me conto Johanna mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas—, me deseaba mucha suerte con el bebe y que seguro me vería hermosa embarazada, pero que con el no contara.

—¡Hijo de perra! —Fue todo lo que pude decir, y Johanna empezó a llorar. —Y, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Estoy por cumplir tres.

Mi enojo pasó a felicidad. ¡Iba a ser tía! Pero vi la carita de mi Johanna y se veía muy asustada.

—No te preocupes nena, yo estaré contigo siempre, y esto no será la excepción.

La sonrisa de Johanna se plasmo en el rostro, me imagino lo que la pobre a de haberse sentido. Instantáneamente se levo la mano a su vientre, el cual se veía un poco abultado.

Por lo pronto lo mejor será dejarlo esto así, ya luego le preguntaría si su madre ya lo sabia, la cual a diferencia de mi idola y tía de Johanna, era muy conservadora.

—Yo me voy a casar.

Los ojos de Johanna casi se salen de sus cuencas. A nadie le había contado, por lo que se me hizo justo y equitativo contárselo a ella primero.

—¡Everdeen! ¡Muchas felicidades! —Me abrazo ahora realmente feliz. —Sabia que se casarían pero no tan pronto.

—Pues ya ves. —conteste sonriendo y arrancando de nuevo el carro. —Peeta me lo pidió anoche, así que eres la primera que lo sabe.

—¿Ni Magde, ni Annie?

—Ni Magde ni Annie.

Creo que eso le hizo bien, casi ya no convivía con ella y el decirle que era la primera le dio un aire de superioridad a su autoestima.

—¿Y puedo saber a que vamos a Los angeles?

—Vamos a ir al Psiquiátrico ver a Delly.

* * *

_**Gracias por su apoyo y espera**_


	12. Libre De Culpa

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capitulo 12. Libre de Culpas.

Katniss POV

El viaje fue tranquilo. Después de que Johanna me platicara de su embarazo, su ánimo había mejorado bastantemente. Íbamos bromeando de los posibles nombres que le pondría a su bebé. Porque eso sí, Johanna podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no será capaz de acabar con la vida de un ser y menos si esta dentro de ella.

—Si es una niña —Dijo—, se llamará Nepomucena. —No lo pude evitar y solté una carcajada. —Y si es niño, se llamara Chancho Procorio.

—¡Pobre de mi sobrino! El bebé qué culpa tiene de que su madre este loca y le quiera poner esos nombres horrendos.

Estábamos a unos kilómetros de llegar a Seattle, por lo que pronto debía llamar a Peeta y avisarle que me quedaría con Johanna.

—¡Que te pasa, mujer! Son nombres originales. —Johanna seguía riendo. —A ver, ¿Cuántas personas conoces con esos nombres?

Bueno, en eso ella tenía un punto. —Está bien, tienes razón. Pero de loca te dejo que le pongas esos nombres a mi sobrino.

Johanna rio mas y se quedo pensando. —Está bien, tratare de encontrar uno mejor, pero dudo mucho que eso pase.

La conversación se volvió un poco más tribal, al ser miércoles, la vida en Seattle era un poco más tranquila, casi no había turistas y el flujo en las calles era más fluvial. Llegamos a un hotel a eso de las nueve de la noche a un hotel, seguro que a estas horas, las visitas en el psiquiátrico ya habían terminado, además de que con Johanna embarazada debía de cuidarla más.

Nos registramos en un hotel barato, Johanna no quería ir a la casa de su tía, y la verdad es que aunque era mi ídola yo tampoco quería que nos viera. Entre menos personas mejor.

Cuando subimos a la habitación, Johanna enseguida fue a ducharse, por lo que yo aproveche para llamar a Peeta.

—¿Katniss? ¿Dónde estás?

—Hola… am estoy con Johanna, tenemos una noche de chicas. Fue de improviso, perdona.

—Pero mañana hay clases, ¿no piensas venir? —Contesto algo molesto, aunque trataba de camuflajearlo.

—Pues dudo mucho llegar, pero lo intentare. —Lo escuche resoplar a través de la línea—. No me pasara nada Peeta, estaré con Johanna, en su casa.

No me gustaba mentir y menos a Peeta, pero en esto, era mejor que no se enterará.

—Está bien, Katniss. —sonreí al escucharle. —Te veo cuando regreses. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Peet.

Corte la llamada, y me asuste un poco cuando Johanna me miraba parada en el marco de la puerta del baño.

—¿Así que estamos en mi casa?

Rodé mis ojos pensando que me echaría un sermón. —Así es.

Me recosté en la cama mientras la sentía acercándose.

—Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte. —Se sentó a mi lado. —O sea, mírame, quede embarazada de un tipo que me bajo el cielo y las estrellas, caí como idiota y eso que yo siempre dije que nunca lo haría.

Me reí por su comentario, después de todo, mi Johanna volvía a ser la misma. Le mire sonriendo aun que un poco seria.

—Lo hago porque necesito hacerlo, si se lo digo a Peeta o a cualquiera de los demás, sé que me lo impedirían.

—¡Ah! Me estas llamando alcahueta.

Me senté de nuevo mirándola. —No, pero sé que tú me comprendes. Sabes bien que necesito sacar esto de mi ser, para así seguir con mi vida.

Johanna asintió y no dijo más. Ambas nos dispusimos a dormir, la verdad es que el viaje se nos había hecho muy pesado y lo mejor era descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante muy temprano. Johanna y yo fuimos a desayunar y debo decir que jamás había vivido un embarazo de cercas, pero ver la forma en la que Johanna comía me asustaba un poco.

—¿Qué? —Me dijo Johanna atragantándose unos Hot Cakes—. Debo comer por dos, ¿sabes?

—Yo no dije nada.

—No, —contesto— pero tú mirada me dice todo.

Nos la pasamos entre bromas y bromas, pero había llegado la hora.

—Animo, que aquí estoy yo.

Sonreí a mi amiga, pagamos la cuenta y me dirigí al Psiquiátrico de Seattle.

Caminamos por los pasillos pintados de blancos hasta la oficina principal. El director del lugar nos recibió con gran gusto.

—Buenos días, señoritas. Soy el Doctor Larregui, —nos estrecho la mano— ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, ella es Johanna Mason. Venimos a ver a la señorita Catwright, Delly Catwright.

—¿Esta segura? —Cuestionó dudoso. —La señorita Catwright ha sido diagnosticada con esquizofrenia, trastorno de personalidad paranoica y delirio de persecución. Es una persona muy violenta si siente que su espacio personal o algo que tome como suyo, se ve amenazado.

—De eso estamos seguras. —Dijo Johanna.

El médico asintió viendo a Johanna. —Queremos verla de todos modos.

—Está bien, pero por su seguridad la mantendremos sedada.

Me daba un poco de pena, aun seguía siendo humana, a pesar de lo que nos haya hecho a mis amigos y a mí, sigue siendo humana.

—Usted es el especialista. Usted es quién sabe qué hacer.

—Si no es molestia —pregunto el médico—, ¿para qué quiere ver a la señorita Catwright?

—Yo fui a quien ella quiso matar. —Los ojos que doctor casi se salían de las cuencas. —Y vengo, porque quiero cerrar este capítulo de mi vida con ella.

—Sí, bueno, sabía que eso había pasado, pero nos pidieron mantenerlo en secreto. —Asentimos Johanna y yo, eso era claramente por parte de mis padres. —Entonces, acompáñenme, por favor.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia lo más profundo del lugar. Todo sea hacia cada vez mas tétrico y me asustaba un poco. La mano de Johanna tomó la mía infundiéndome valor. Sonreí mirándola. Suspire sonoramente cuando al fin llegamos a su cuarto.

EL Director me miro. —Debo serle sincero, dudo mucho que ella le responda debido a lo sedada que se encuentra.

—Creo que eso es mejor. —murmuro Johanna.

—No importa, —dije— Solo quiero decirle que la perdono.

El doctor asintió y me abrió la puerta. Con la mirada le dije a Johanna que esperara afuera.

Al entrar me sorprendí mucho al ver a Delly en ese estado. Siempre me pareció, aunque una persona frívola y superficial, con energía como la que posee Magde. Siempre andaba en todos los eventos y todo para ser "popular", pero ahora, estaba catatónica; no estaba dormida pero si ida en una esquina, sin ninguna emoción que pasase por su rostro, daba pena y miedo.

—Hola Delly, soy Katniss.

Temí que me volviera a atacar pero ni siquiera se inmuto, solo me miro y volvió de nuevo el rostro hacia la pared.

Me senté en la cama y me dedique a observarla. Yo no podía odiar a Delly, no debía a pesar de todo lo que hizo. La culpa no había sido de ella. Delly solo defendía lo que pensaba que era suyo. Su enfermedad y los abusos de su padre forjaron lo que ahora veía, Delly solo había sido un títere que trataba de librarse de sus cuerdas.

Quise acariciarle el cabello y ella se refugió más en su rincón.

—Delly… te perdono. —suspire. No tenia caso hablarle si ni siquiera sabía si me entendía. —Todo lo que tú hiciste… el que trataras de matarme no fue intencional. Tu solo querías proteger lo tuyo y a ti. —Mire un punto fijo en la pared—. Yo no debí llegar a interrumpir así tu vida, pero quiero que sepas que tampoco fue intencional. Peeta y yo nos enamoramos. —Volví a mirar a Delly y parecía que asentía. —Todo lo demás… se fue dando. Me creas o no, lo que siento por él es de verdad, y me apena mucho que tu sufrieras, creo que nunca me dispuse a pensar lo que los demás pasaban —jugué con mis dedos—. Quisiera poder ayudarte, o entenderte al menos. —Me reí sin ganas— Pienso que me has ayudado más de lo que me dañaste, ahora redefino mi vida Delly, me casaré empezaré una carrera, y estudiare Psicología por que de verdad me interesa entenderte.

Me levante y camine hasta ponerme de frente a ella. Me agache hasta ponerme a su altura, desde mi posición se miraba tan vulnerable.

—Prometo volver a visitarte, creo que es lo mínimo que te debo, después de todo lo que me has dado sin querer. Prometo venir cada semana y si tú gustas, podemos platicar. Perdóname tú también.

Me levante y camine hacia la puerta, voltee a verla y me pareció verla sonreír. Volvería no había duda.

Salí de la habitación y me sentía un poco mejor, más tranquila y enfocada en lo que quería hacer. Johanna no se encontraba cuando salí, la encontré tomando un té… platicando con un paciente del hospital.

—Pero si las mujeres somos más capaces que muchos hombres, —Comentaba Johanna— dime, ¿Quién es la que levanta la casa? ¿Quién es la que lleva a los hijos en el vientre durante nueve meses? —No pude evitar la ternura que me invadió cuando instintivamente acaricio su vientre— ¿Quién es la que trabaja, hace las tareas de los niños, les cose los disfraces, los cuida cuando enferman, le lava la ropa al marido, estudia, se encarga de la casa y mucho más? ¡No me jodas! Yo hare todo eso. —Sonrió— Ahora sí que mi pequeña Nepo tendrá una mujer de grandes ovarios. —No pude evitar reírme en alto, y ella y su acompañante me miraron—. Bueno mi querido Chris, me tengo que ir, que tengas una linda estadía aquí.

El famoso Chris solo asintió y volvió a tomar de su taza de té.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a platicar con un paciente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo mientras salíamos del lugar—. Es interesante, ¿sabes?

—Si, ya lo veo.

Abordamos el auto y Johanna lo soltó. —Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Me siento mejor, pero también algo culpable. Creo que yo provoque lo que le paso a Delly.

—¡¿Qué? Da la vuelta enseguida, tú estás loca, debes quedarte ahí —Me reí por su broma—. Katniss tú no eres la culpable de nada. Lo que le paso a Delly es lamentable sí, pero todos sus problemas y enfermedades fueron causa de sus padres, ella solo reacciono ante la situación como se imaginó que era la mejor manera: matando.

—Pero yo fui la principal causa. —Hice una mueca.

—Claro que no, no niego que aceleraste un poco las cosas, pero no fuiste la principal causa. Sus problemas se le iban acumulando y solo Dios sabe que hubiera pasado cuando llegara a su límite por sus propios medios. Tu misma me dijiste una vez que Peeta, antes de que tu llegaras, ya pensaba dejarla, eso pudo acabar mal, pudo haberlo matado y nadie hubiera sospechado de ella porque su mente hubiera cubierto cada recuerdo de lo que hubiera hecho. —Imaginarme a Peeta muerto no ayudaba en mucho, pero sabía que Johanna decía la verdad. —Así que por favor, no te sientas culpable, porque no lo eres.

Lo pensé mucho. —Creo que tienes razón.

—No, no creas, TENGO razón.

—¡Pero qué humilde! —Me reí.

—Es mi segundo nombre, querida. —Ambas reímos. —Y detente en un lugar porque esta simple humana tiene que ir al sanitario.

Nos detuvimos en un restauran italiano a las afueras de Seattle, ya era pasadas las una de la tarde, no tenia caso que me apurara, no llegaría a la escuela a tiempo, por lo que Johanna y yo nos detuvimos a comer.

Para las cinco de la tarde ya me encontraba camino al Instituto, cuando mi celular sonó.

—Peeta ya voy para allá.

—No soy Peeta, ¿tan feo me crees? —no lo pude evitar y me reí—.

—Cálmate, Finnick, que tu solo eres guapo porque Annie te ve con ojos de amor.

—Eso dolió, Everdeen.

—Dramático. —Me reí. —Ya dime para que me llamas.

—Pero que amargada eres —casi me podía imaginar su cara de indignación cuando le dije dramático—, te llamaba en papel de vocero oficial para ir al cine, como hoy ni te vimos en la escuela.

—Tuve unos asuntos que atender, Mrs. Paquetón, y ando cansada. Yo paso, vayan ustedes y diviértanse.

—¡Ay que ñoña! Ya no te quiero.

—No importa —Me reí—. Me duele hasta el culo, déjame en paz.

—Pues si te duele el culo, le diré a Peeta que te lo masajee. —Se rió como solo él puede reírse. —Nos vemos entonces, Chica en llamas.

—Adiós Dios Griego.

Me los tope de paso en la carretera y nos saludamos tocando el claxon. Cinco minutos después ya había llegado a la escuela. Me estacione y camine toda sosa a mi habitación, pensé que Peeta se había ido con los chicos, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo haciendo su tarea en mi habitación.

En cuanto me vio me sonrió y se levanto a abrazarme y besarme.

—Te eche de menos, hermosa.

Las palabras que me había dicho Johanna aun seguían en mi cabeza, y la verdad es que no se qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a Peeta.

—Yo también te extrañe.

Me beso como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, y para que mentir, también extrañaba sus labios sobre los míos. Instintivamente el ánimo volvió a mí y el calor se apodero de mi cuerpo. Definitivamente era un beso de esos que te decían: te extrañe tanto.

—Prohibido estar tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Me reí y lo abrace con fuerza.

Peeta dijo que adelantaba un trabajo y que aun tenía tiempo para hacerlo, por lo que lo dejo de lado y tuvimos una velada en la habitación. Vimos películas y encargamos comida china para la cena. Era un tanto raro comer sushi con una copa de vino tinto.

—¿Y qué tanto hicieron Johanna y tú?

—Cosas de chicas —me encogí de hombros—, ya sabes manicure, pedicura, ver películas… —sonreí— me dijo que está embarazada.

Peeta casi se atraganta con el vino. —¿Embarazada?

—Sí, y pues andaba rara, por eso fue una pijamada solo de nosotras dos. ¿Estarán enojadas las chicas? —Pregunte preocupada.

—No, —Contesto mi novio acariciando mi mejilla— Estuvieron más que entretenidas con sus novios, ahora si me dejaron solo.

Hizo un adorable puchero que me dio tanta ternura. Me acerque y le bese despacio.

—Perdóname.

Sonrió y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello. —Descuida. Mejor cuéntame cómo está eso de Johanna.

Le conté todo lo que me había platicado Johanna, lo de Ethan, y de cómo era la madre de Johanna, la cual aun no sabía que su hija le daría un nieto.

—… Así que seré tía.

—Seremos.

Sonreí. —Seremos.

.

.

Los días pasaron, y Peeta tenía cita para un chequeo del disparo recibido.

Lo acompañe y mientras el entraba yo fui a comprar un café.

—Hola Katniss.

Voltee el rostro y mire a quien me hablaba. —Hola Cato, ¿cómo sigues?

—Mucho mejor, linda. –Me sonrío— ¿Y tú?

—Ahí la llevo.

Estuvimos charlando animadamente cuando Peeta hizo acto de presencia y juro por Dios que casi me da un infarto con el Deja vú que sufrí.

La tensión entre ambos era evidente.

—Peeta.

—Cato.

Sinceramente no encontraba la manera de evitar un conflicto como esa vez, por lo que decidí decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Katniss. ¡Lotería!

Ambos me voltearon a ver y se soltaron riendo. Peeta se agarraba el estomago y Cato se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.

—¡Ay, amor! Qué cosas se te ocurren.

Peeta beso mi cabello y yo la verdad me sentía como retrasada, pero al menos había logrado romper la tensión entre amos.

—Si, Katniss. Te pasas.

Rasque mi cabeza riendo un poco. Los chicos se volvieron a mirar pero ahora los dos sonreían.

—Cato, quiero agradecerte por ese día. Por proteger a Katniss, mejor de lo que yo lo hice. —Dijo Peeta extendiendo su mano hacia Cato. —Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso.

Cato devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho su mano. —No tienes nada que agradecer, Mellark, era mi deber ayudarles. Me alegro que ninguno de los dos saliera mal en esta situación. —Cato se levanto la camiseta mostrándonos su cicatriz en el abdomen. —Señales de guerra, eso vuelve locas a las chicas.

Los tres reímos y nos estuvimos platicando un poco más hasta que Cato se despidió diciendo que una linda enfermera lo esperaba.

Me alegre bastante que Peeta y Cato hicieran las paces, o al menos estuvieran más flexibles en cuanto a su trato personal se refiere.

Volvíamos a la escuela y Peeta se las ingenio para tomarme de la mano y manejar al mismo tiempo la palanca de su volvo, cuando mi celular sonó.

—¿Bueno?

—¿_Gusana? Soy Johanna._

Enseguida me alarme y mire asustada a Peeta. —¿Qué pasa Johanna? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿El bebé se encuentra bien?

—_Si, solo que,_—sollozó— _ya le dije a mi madre que estoy embarazada._

Oh, oh. Esto no me gustaba para nada.

* * *

_**Gracias por todo**_


	13. La Boda Perfecta

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capitulo 13. La boda perfecta.

Katniss POV

—Haber Johanna cálmate por Dios, y cuéntame que paso.

Me estaba vistiendo con ropa más abrigadora. Peeta hacia lo mismo que yo, esperando indicaciones.

—_Pues le conté a mi madre todo: lo que había pasado con Ethan y lo de mi embarazo y,_—sollozó— _me ha corrido de la casa._—Tapé mi boca mirando a Peeta. Siempre supe que estricta era la madre de Johanna, pero nunca pensé que le diera la espalda de esta forma, en una situación como esta. —_Estoy en el teléfono de la esquina de mi casa, con todas mis maletas._

Tome mis llaves sin decirle nada a Peeta. El venía tras de mí.

—Cúbrete de la lluvia, voy por ti. —Corte la llamada y apresure el paso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Peeta alcanzándome.

—La madre de Johanna ya sabe lo del embarazo y la ha echado de la casa.

Peeta me sujeto del brazo cuando casi llegaba al pórtico. —¡Pero si afuera se cae el cielo!

Y era verdad. En California había una tormenta monumental. —¡Por eso mismo Peeta! Ella está afuera, en la tormenta, y puede hacerle daño al bebé.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Contesto quitándome las llaves del auto. —Pero yo te llevo.

No quería discutir con él, lo único que me importaba en este momento es que Johanna y mi sobrino estén bien.

Con Peeta conduciendo, y a pesar de la tormenta que caí llegamos hasta con Johanna en 45 minutos.

La pobre estaba bajo una parada de autobús, empapada hasta las calcetas. Lloraba, a pesar de la lluvia se le notaba. Me baje corriendo y la abrace con fuerza.

Mi Johanna siempre había sido fuerte, si su madre la hubiera corrido por otras circunstancias no le hubiese importado, ella hubiera encontrado la forma de salir adelante, pero ahora, con un embarazo de por medio, sabía que estaba muy sensible, con miedo y sin saber qué hacer. Johanna necesitaba a su madre, era una lástima que su madre no la necesitara a ella.

—Vamos, Johanna. —Dijo Peeta quitándose su abrigo y colocándoselo a mi amiga. —Te enfermaras cielo.

Johanna lo vio con apenada. No le gustaba que la vieran así.

—Vamos. —Dije subiéndola al auto. —Cuando lleguemos te darás un baño caliente, no quiero que enfermes.

Johanna asintió y no dijo más. Cuando estuviéramos solas en mi habitación hablaríamos si ella quería.

Peeta subió al auto tras subir las maletas rápidamente. Gracias a Dios era viernes, por lo que hoy salía temprano de clases.

—Gracias chicos, —Hablo Johanna camino a la escuela— no sabía a quién llamar.

—No te preocupes, Johanna. —Contesto Peeta. —Para eso está la familia, y tú ya eres mi cuñada.

Una risita se le escapo a mi Johanna. —Por cierto, Ed, felicidades. Atrapaste a la gusana.

—Más bien ella me atrapo a mí. —Ellos reían y yo me sonrojaba.

Johanna me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recargar su cabeza en mi hombro. —Gracias, Katniss.

EL camino al Instituto se me hizo eterno. Johanna se había adormecido entre mis brazos.

—Gracias, amor.

—No agradezcas, cielo. —Contesto Peeta manejando.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, moví ligeramente a Johanna. Debía bañarse cuanto antes. Peeta me ayudo con las maletas.

Cuando deje a Johanna en la bañera, me dirigí de regreso a con Peeta.

—Lo siento, —me disculpe— esto no estaba previsto.

—Katniss… —Camino hacia mí y me tomo de la cintura— Amor, no te disculpes —me sonrió—. Johanna te necesita y yo estoy para apoyarlas a las dos.

—Te amo, Peeta.

—Y yo a ti, Katniss. —Me beso.

Minutos después nos despedimos con la promesa de que llegando a su habitación tomaría un baño también. Johanna salió de la regadera.

—¿Quieres hablarlo?

Suspiro. —No hay mucho que hablar, Katniss. —Se sentó a mi lado. —Le dije que tenía tres meses de embarazo y me corrió de la casa. —La abracé. —Me dijo que ella aceptaba que fuera diferente, que me pareciera a mi Tía, pero que no quería ser la comidilla de sus amigas teniendo a una hija que sería madre soltera. —sollozó—Y me pidió que me fuera de la casa.

Eran este tipo de situaciones en las que agradezco a Dios, tener más o menos, unos padres liberales. Yo a un no sabía que me dirían porque me casaría con Peeta, pero sabía que no me darían la espalda o eso creía.

—Ya, Johanna. —La consolé— Vamos a dormir, ya mañana veremos que hacemos, ¿si?

Johanna se quedo una semana conmigo esa vez, pero ya habían pasado cinco meses. Pronto encontró un pequeño departamento, además de que Joan Jett se había enterado de lo que había hecho su hermana —Aun me sorprendía la diferencia entre las hermanas Jett— y no dudo en apoyar a su sobrina. Johanna ganaba bien en el bar, por lo que su vida empezaba a tomar rumbo.

En secreto me había confesado que aun sentía miedo, pero después pensaba en su bebé —el cual aun no se dejaba ver—, y recuperaba el valor que le caracterizaba.

Y hoy, me encontraba arreglándome para la boda, mi boda, los nervios me comían.

—Respira, Katniss, todo saldrá perfecto.

—Lo sé, Magde. —Sonreí. —Solo me invaden los nervios.

—Si, Magde. Yo estaría igual, —dijo Johanna— aquí mi gusana perjuraba jamás casarse, y ¡ve! —Me señaló— vestida de blanco a punto de dar el_sí_. —La enorme barriga de Johanna le dificultaba moverse, pero estaba hermosa. — Y me disculpan, pero debo ir al sanitario antes de la ceremonia.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Por favor, Annie. Siento que explotaré.

Todas reímos y Annie llevo a Johanna al sanitario. Desde que Magde y Annie se enteraron del embarazo de Johanna, digamos que mi amiga y sobrino, tenían todo lo que quisiera y aunque no lo quisieran también. El bebé ya tenía un guardarropa asegurado hasta la universidad.

—¡Perfecta! —Dijo Magde, colocándome el tocado. Mi peinado había sido simple, para Magde no tenia caso sujetarme el cabello teniéndolo tan lindo, así que me lo rizo bien haciéndome un peinado _Pin Up_. Me veía realmente linda y eso me gustaba. Esperaba que le gustara a Peeta.

Me puse el vestido. Un hermoso vestido blanco con el frente ligeramente en forma de corazón pero con un bordado de encaje, algo simple y elegante.

Aun recordaba lo dramático que había sido cuando Peeta le pidió mi mano a mis dos padres.

_Flash Back_

_Habíamos organizado una comida familiar en casa de mis padres. Nadie se imaginaba que era lo que queríamos decirles Peeta y yo, pero habían quedado satisfechos cuando les dije que solo quería convivir todos juntos. Hasta mis suegros habían venido._

_Las chicas me habían ayudado a organizar todo. La comida, la decoración, todo era perfecto. Nadie se imaginaba que pasaría ese día, y era lo que me gustaba, por fin le daríamos una alegría_—_o eso esperaba_—_después de todo el caos que habíamos vivido._

_Haymitch había venido junto con su nueva mujer._

—_¡Papá!_—_Había gritado al verlos llegar._—_Que bueno que han venido._

_Salude de beso a Mayselee. Ella había complementado mejor a mi padre de lo que Effie hizo._

—_Como crees que no iba a venir, mi niña._

_Haymitch y yo habíamos dejado claro las cosas hacía ya tiempo. El estuvo pendiente de todo lo que me había sucedido, a pesar de por su trabajo no poder venir. Siempre veía por mí, aunque no lo mirase a diario._

_Entramos y le presentamos a todos a Mayselee, la pobre se veía nerviosa, pero se relajo de sobremanera cuando mi_ _madre la abrazo y le dio la bienvenida._

_El día en California había sido perfecto dentro de lo que cabe. Sin duda el que todos mis amigos estuvieran ahí me infundía valor, aunque solo Johanna supiera la verdad._

_Empezaba a anochecer, por lo que Peeta tomo mi mano y levanto su cerveza__a modo de brindis. Todos lo imitaron y yo me levante junto con él._

—_Hoy es un día muy especial_—_Comenzó Peeta_—. _Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar que después de todo, hemos salido librados de toda adversidad._—_Sonreí al contemplarle._—_Quizás se muestre muy trillado, pero, estamos felices de ver a toda nuestra familia reunidos._

—_Mis padres,_—_seguí el discurso_— _mis cuatro padres,_—_ellos sonrieron_—_nuestros amigos, mis suegros y la nueva familia que aun no nace. —Johanna acaricio su vientre— por lo que nosotros. Peeta y yo. —Mire a mi novio y sonreímos tomándonos de las manos— Queremos decirles una noticia._

—_Nos vamos a casar._

_Todos se quedaron en shock. Johanna miraba los rostros de mis padres y suegros. Sorprendentemente, Plutarch esta como ido y Haymitch… bueno Haymitch paso por toda una gama de colores hasta llegar a el azul._

—_¡Como que se van a casar!_—_Se había levantado y caminaba a paso decidido hacia Peeta. Oh-oh. —Te acabo de conocer jovencito y ahora me dices que se casaran._

—_Señor Everdeen, Cálmese._

—_¡Papá, suéltalo por Dios! —Dije cerca de él pero creo que no me escucho. Haymitch lo tenía sujeto de la camisa alzándolo fuerte._

—_¡No me digas que me calme! —Grito mi papá._

_Todos me ayudaron a separar a mi papá de Peeta. Sin duda esto no era lo que me esperaba. Mi padre era un hombre maduro, pero siempre pensé que era de buena razón. No pensé que tratara así a mi futuro esposo._

—_Ya, Katniss no llores._

—_Es que… no pensé que esto fuera a pasar, Peeta._

_Peeta me abrazo. Mi madre, mi suegra y Mayselee habían ido a hablar con mis padres._

—_Vaya lio gusana._

—_No te burles Johanna._

—_No me burlo chaparra, pero no me niegues que había sido todo un lio._

_Magde, Annie y Johanna se pusieron a recoger todo, junto con Gale y Finnick. Después de todo, la comida no había salido como esperábamos._

—_Ya amor, todo está bien._

_Peeta y yo estábamos en el bosque. Desde donde estábamos se divisaba como mi familia y mis amigos recogían todo mientras yo seguía llorando como magdalena._

—_No, Peeta, —negué con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar— no está bien. Él no debió tratarte así._

—Y_no te has puesto a pensar, ¿cómo se siente tu papá?_

_Lo mire confundida, nada de lo que decía Peeta tenía sentido._

—_Sí amor, —me besó suave en los labios— piensa, viene después de mucho sin verse, su contacto había sido puramente telefónico, y que tu y yo le diéramos la noticia de que deseábamos casarnos, lo sobre paso._

—_Aun así, no debió comportarse como lo hizo._

—_¿Tu como hubieras reaccionado cuando tu única hija te hubiera dicho que se casaba con su novio, a quien acabas de conocer?_

_Me quede pensando. No sabría como hubiera reaccionado, pero eso no lo justificaba._

—_Seguro que diferente que él._

_Peeta rio y beso mi cabello. —Si, seguro que diferente que tu padre, pero yo… yo hubiera reaccionado exactamente igual._ _—Aun no me convencía Peeta, pero al menos había dejado de llorar. —Mi chica ruda se está volviendo sensible._

—_Calla, que tú me haces vulnerable._

—_Yo te cuidare, Katniss, y siempre estaré contigo… seas ruda o sensible. —Acaricio mi rostro con ternura y me beso suavemente. —Y entenderé si quieres esperar a casarnos._

—_No, eso no. —Me levante sacudiéndome y limpiando mi rostro. Peeta también se levanto. —Tú y yo nos vamos a casar, pero ahora, iré a hablar con mi padre._

_Peeta me sonrió y me acompaño hasta la casa. Todos estaban callados, en una forma incomoda._

—_¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_Asentí y nadie dijo nada cuando subíamos las escaleras. Podía escuchar a mi madre y a Portia haciendo algo en la cocina._

_Toque la puerta y un ligero "Adelante" me hizo abrir la puerta._

—_¿Podemos pasar, papá?_

—_Claro que si, Katniss. —Me contesto Mayselee._

—_Venimos a hablar en paz, señor Everdeen. —Dijo mi novio al entrar._

_Mi padre estaba hecho un manojo de trapo sobre la cama, Mayselee lo consolaba. No sabia descifrar bien las emociones que mi padre tenía._

—_Papá, yo…_

—_Katniss, perdóname. —Nos miro. —Perdónenme los dos, no sé que me paso._

—_Sufrió una reacción normal, señor Everdeen._

—_Aun así, chico, no debí reaccionar así. Discúlpame. —Los ojos de mi padre estaban igual que los míos: rojos e hinchados. —Discúlpenme ambos._

—_¡Papá! —Corrí y lo abrace. Creo que después de todo, Peeta tenía razón, me estaba volviendo una sensible y llorona aparte. Besé la cabeza de mi viejo. —Papá no tienes nada de que disculparte. Quiero que sepas que aunque nos vayamos a casar Peeta y yo, siempre seré tu pequeña._

_Me sonrió y se tallo los ojos. —Lo sé mi niña. Siempre serás mi chica peleonera._

_Los cuatro nos reímos. Esa chica ya había cambiado, ahora era diferente, pero aun conservaba mi esencia._

—_Entonces señor Everdeen, —Comento Peeta. —¿Nos dará su bendición?_

—_Llámame Haymitch, Peeta. —Sonrió mi padre dándole la mano. —Y si, tiene mi bendición._

_Volví a abrazar a mi padre y luego a Peeta. Mayselee también abrazo a su ahora esposo. —Haces lo correcto, amor._

_Todos bajamos y cuando les dimos la noticia, entonces si sucedió lo que esperaba._

_Las mujeres gritaron, Magde y Annie se abrazaron y brincaban; mi suegra junto con mi madre y Mayselee lloraban; Los hombre se abrazaban y celebraban entre sí._

_Abrace a mis dos padres. —Gracias._

_Fin de Flash Back._

—Ya es hora. —Entraron mis, —debo agregarlos— guapos padres, los dos, ambos, vestidos de traje, listos para entregarme en el altar. —Andando, que el novio puede huir.

Me levante lista para salir. —Dudo que eso pase. Sabe que tengo dos padres maravillosos que irían tras él.

Los abrace y ellos sonrieron.

—Es un chico listo entonces. —Sonrió Phil. —Estas preciosa florecilla.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, vayámonos. —Nos empujo Magde a la salida. —¡Me encantan las bodas!

Johanna, aun con su enorme pansa se veía divina, Magde y Annie eran mis damas de honor, por lo que ellas entraron primero. Tome un último respiro infundiéndome valor y sujetada de ambos brazos de mis padres comencé a andar hacia el jardín de la casa de los Mellark.

Todo estaba hermoso. Lazos decoraban el pasillo para mi entrada, las personas volteaban a mirarme, sin duda no era normal entrar a los brazos de tus dos padres. Tome otro respiro, sentía que me asfixiaba.

—Estas hermosa, Katniss. —Susurro Phil. —Tranquila preciosa.

—Gracias. —Conteste de igual modo y ambos me acariciaron el dorso de mis manos.

Y entonces vi a Peeta. Tan hermoso como siempre, perfectamente trajeado con una sonrisa de lado, esa jodida sonrisa que sabía que me desarmaba. Quise correr hacia él, pero mis padres me lo impidieron.

—Tranquila, preciosa, ya casi.

Sonreí al Haymitch, pero volví mi mirada a mi novio. Mí, —a escasos minutos— esposo. Aun no me la creía pero aquí estaba yo, a dos centímetros de Peeta y a punto de ser la Sra. Mellark.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar a mis amigos, como ellos y los invitados tomaban asiento.

—¿Lista? —Me susurro Peeta mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Más que nunca. —Conteste volviéndonos al sacerdote.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen…. —No podía concentrarme. Sabía que el padre estaba diciendo algo sobre lo hermoso del matrimonio, pero no le podía quitar el ojo de encima a Peeta.

Voltee a ver a Johanna, algo le pasaba, acariciaba su barriga pero tenía un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

—Ahora los votos por favor.

Peeta se volteo hacia mí, pero ni tiempo hubo de que dijéramos nuestros votos de matrimonio porque johanna grito:

—¡Oh, Mierda!

—¡Se le rompió la fuente! —Grito Annie.

Mire a Peeta y no lo dudamos dos veces y corrimos hasta ella.

—¡Hay que llevarla al hospital, hijo! —Dijo mi suegro. —Aquí no tengo lo necesario para ayudarla.

Tanto el sacerdote como los invitados estaban conmocionados.

—¡Joder!

—¡Respira, Johanna, respira! —Magde, Annie y yo, respirábamos como se supone que una mujer en labor de parto lo hacía, haciendo que Johanna nos imitara.

Finnick, y Gale la cargaron para llevarla al automóvil y llevarla al hospital. Peeta se había adelantado. Sin pensarlo la subieron al Jepp de Finnick, era más grande, y con mi vestido seguro que iría yo con ella perfectamente. Finnick nos acompañaba y servía de almohada a Johanna mientras llegábamos.

—¡Respira, Johanna! —Decía Finnick muy asustado. —Recuerda _Namaste._

—¡Cual Namaste, ni que tu jodida madre en bicicleta! —Grito Johanna haciéndome que riera. Sujeto la mano de Finnick y grito con fuerza. Finnick también hacía gestos de dolor. —¡Cuando vayas a parir una sandia y la trates de pasar por un agujero del tamaño de un limón, entonces me dices Namaste!

Peeta acelero aun riéndose. Llegamos al hospital en media hora, por lo que derrapando nos bajamos a ayudarles a las enfermeras.

—¡Una silla de ruedas, por favor! —Grite— Va a dar a Luz.

Ni tardas ni perezosas, las enfermeras se pusieron en movimiento. La subieron a una camilla y se la llevaron al quirófano. Me quede viendo la puerta mientras mi mejor amiga iba a dar a Luz. Por el momento no me había calmado a pensar que estaba con el vestido de novia aun puesto, me importaba johanna y mi futuro sobrino o sobrina.

—Ellos estarán bien.

Peeta beso mi cabello y me abrazo de la cintura. —Lo sé, pero aun me preocupan.

—Mi padre ya está con ella, te aseguro que los cuidara.

—Sí. —Suspire. Sabía que mi suegrito cuidaría de ellos. —¿Cuánto crees que se tarde en dar a Luz?

—La verdad… —alzo mi rostro y beso mis labios. —No lo sé, es primeriza y a veces se tardan.

—Si, eso he escuchado. —volví a suspirar. —¿Y Finnick?

Se rió. —Lo están curando, al parecer Johanna le rompió un dedo.

—Pobre.

Paso como media hora, que para mí fue una eternidad, cuando mis amigos y familiares llegaron.

—¿Aun no sale?

—Aun no, Annie.

—Todo irá bien. —Contesto Magde muy convencida abrazada a Gale.

—¡¿Y a ti que te paso, hijo?

—Nada, Portia. —Dijo Finnick. —Johanna me ha quebrado un dedo camino al hospital, esa mujer tiene fuerzas.

Una pequeña risa se escucho en el pasillo, pero enseguida cada uno tomo un asiento mientras esperábamos. Paso una hora más cuando mi suegro salió por la misma puerta en la que entro Johanna. Todos nos levantamos ante la expectativa.

—¿Y bien, Brutus? —Dijo Effie. —¿Qué tuvo, Johanna?

—¡Tuvo una preciosa niña!

Todos gritamos de felicidad, abrazos y lágrimas por parte de algunas.

—¿Podemos entrar a verla?

—Claro que si, Katniss, vamos.

No solté a Peeta en ningún momento. El y yo seguimos a mi suegro, hasta llegar a la habitación indicada.

—Hola pequeña saltarina.

Johanna se encontraba visiblemente roja por el esfuerzo, pero aun así, en el rostro se le marcaba una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella. Contemplaba a su hija, un pequeño pedazo de carne envuelto en una cobija rosa, señal del hospital de que era niña.

—¿Cómo están? —Pregunte sentándome en la cama cerca de sus piernas.

—Salimos bien, ¿verdad _Doc_?

—Así es, las dos salieron bien.

Johanna sonrió de nuevo y volví a mirarme. —Perdón por arruinarles la boda.

—Válgame Johanna, no digas tonterías. —Dijo mi novio. —Eso es lo de menos.

—Pero véanse, aun siguen vestidos de novios. —Me mire el vestido algo llenado de fango, mi peinado algo revuelto, las zapatillas, bueno ni se diga; Peeta estaba peor que yo, sin saco, con la camisa arremangada de los puños y la corbata de lado, éramos todos unos novios fugitivos. —Arruine su día.

—De hecho… —interrumpió mi suegro. —Aquí hay una capilla y el sacerdote esta oficiando misa a esta hora. Si quieren, ¿puedo ver si aun no se ha ido y los casamos aquí?

—¿Seria eso posible, papá?

—Claro que si, Peeta, deja checo si aun se encuentra.

Mi suegro salió de la habitación y abrace a Peeta, después de todo nos casaríamos.

—¿Quieres cargar a tu sobrina?

Mire a Johanna feliz. —¿Es enserio?

—¡Claro que es enserio, gusana!

Me tendió a la niña con cuidado. Sujete primero su cabecita, y después su cuerpecito. Estaba plácidamente dormida, se removió un poco pero no despertó. Era preciosa como Brutus había dicho, de una tez morena clara como Johanna y el cabello negro azabache, ligeramente rizado, aun no le veía los ojos, pero seguro que estaban hermosos, como toda ella.

—¿Ya pensaste como se llamara? —Pregunto Peeta.

—No me digas que Nepomucena—reproché—, porque no lo permitiré.

Johanna se rio aunque se quejo un poco, creo que un le dolía la labor de parto.

—Se llamará Renata.

—Renata Mason, ¿eh? —Sonreí viendo a la pequeña Renata.

Peeta me abrazo de la cintura y también miraba a la niña. —Si, le queda bien.

Minutos después entro mi suegro con una silla de ruedas. —Me supongo que quieren que Johanna y la niña estén ahí.

—Por supuesto. —dijimos mi novio y yo.

—Andando, que casi no alcanzo al padre.

Cuando llegamos a la capilla, la familia ya estaba ahí, todos recibieron con gran alegría a Johanna y a Renata. Aun me costaba imaginar cómo su madre despreciaba a tan adorable bebé.

Peeta y yo tomamos nuestros lugares y la farfalía empezó de nuevo.

No deje de mirar en ningún momento a Peeta. Todo era perfecto.

Llego el momento de los votos de matrimonio y la verdad es que con todo el ajetreo se nos habían olvidado, por lo que improvisamos un poco.

—Yo, Peeta Mellark, te tomo como esposa a ti Katniss Everdeen para entregarte mi vida entera —Me colocaba el anillo lentamente—. Para adorarte y desvivirme por hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, de ahora hasta que la muerte nos separe, o aun después de eso.

Tenía ganas de llorar lo admito, me había vuelto una completa chillona, pero era mi turno.

—Yo, Katniss Everdeen, te tomo a ti como mi esposo, Peeta Mellark, y quiero que sepas que te amo más de lo que llegue a imaginar. —Imite su acción con el anillo—. Que cada día que paso y pasare junto a ti serán los más maravillosos de mi vida, y no habrá momento en el cual, no te haga sentir mi amor.

De por los invitados escuche un sollozo, mire de reojo y las mujeres, todas, lloraban, incluso Johanna.

—Si no hay alguien que impida la unión de estas dos personas, los declaro Marido y Mujer. —Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, me encontraba completamente feliz. —Puede besar a la novia.

Peeta se acerco sonriendo y con delicadeza acaricio mi rostro.

—Siento que esta no haya sido la boda que tú querías.

—Es la boda que siempre quise, mis amigos, mi familia y tú están aquí. No necesito más. —Le sonreí. —Te amo, Peeta.

—Te amo Katniss.

Y me beso. Dulce y con devoción.

—Les presento, al Señor y la Señora Mellark.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir y nosotros bajos a saludar a nuestra familia. Los abrazos asfixiantes, las lágrimas, los besos y las bendiciones a nuestro matrimonio llegaron por doquier. Hasta Renata con su llanto me ponía feliz.

Todo estaba perfecto. Por fin mi vida empezaba a ser como yo había esperado que fuera. No me faltaba nada, lo tenía todo. Amigos, Familia, un esposo que me amaba, ¿Qué más podría desear?

No pude evitar pensar en Delly. Ella había sido parte importante de mi vida, y aun a pesar de lo que paso, se lo agradecía.

—¿Señora Mellark, eh? —Me dijo Peeta sacándome de mis pensamientos. —A que nunca pensaste que te casarías conmigo cuando llegaste ese día a la Academia.

—Pues no, no lo pensé. —Le pase mis brazos por sus hombros. —Pero mejor cállate y bésame.

—¿Juntos para siempre?

Sonreí. —Juntos para siempre.

—Te amo Katniss Mellark. —Me beso sonriendo.

—Te amo Peeta Everdeen. —Me reí más y lo volví a besar.

Ok. Esta era mi vida, como la canción, Its My Life. Era mi vida, mi nueva vida y me empezaba a gustar

* * *

_**Que les parecio? Gracias por su ayuda**_


	14. MIrando Hacia El Futuro

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Capitulo 14: Mirando hacia el futuro

Katniss POV

Después de nuestra inesperada boda, y días después de graduarnos y de que Johanna saliera del hospital, Peeta y yo nos fuimos de luna de miel.

Debo aclarar que mi luna de miel fue preciosa, ahora sí que no hubo ningún problema, y nada mejor que la belleza de la Riviera Maya, en México. Los selva, los deportes extremos, las hermosas playas, sus animales, sus lugares, todo era delicioso, la Rivera Maya era un verdadero paraíso. Mi marido —aun sentía raro diciéndole así—, rento una pequeña palapa donde teníamos todo lo esencial, pero sobretodo, privacidad.

—Todo es tan hermoso. —Dije mirando el agua azul turquesa que pasaba por debajo de nuestra palapa.

—Pero no tan hermoso como tú.

Peeta se había desvivido por consentirme y hacerme feliz, y realmente lo estaba logrando. Cabe mencionar que a pesar de todas las actividades que hacíamos, mi favorita era cuando anochecía y navegábamos a nuestra pequeña cabaña.

El cielo se ponía de un negro profundo y la luna brillaba con más fulgor, me encantaba ver como se reflejaba en el agua junto con las estrellas.

Voltee a mirarlo y le besé abrazándolo. —Han sido unas semanas realmente fantásticas.

—Claro que si, señora Mellark. —Me reí un poco. La nueva manía que Peeta había adquirido era de llamarme por mi nuevo apellido, algo que me gustaba, sí, pero también me sonrojaba y esa era precisamente la parte que no me agradaba. De por sí con el calor que hacía en el lugar parecía un tomate andando y con Peeta sonrojándome, pues más.

—Lástima que mañana volvemos a California. —Suspiré— Extrañare este paisaje.

—Podemos volver cuando quieras. —Dijo Peeta sonriendo. —Brutus me ha ofrecido empleo en el Hospital de California y bueno, con la carrera de medicina iré aprendiendo y practicando, y así será más fácil y prometedora nuestra vida.

—Ya tienes todo planeado, ¿no? —Sonreí alzando una ceja.

—La verdad es que no, pero quiero darte lo mejor.

—Peeta, contigo tengo lo mejor.

Mi esposo sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y me beso con tanta pasión, que el calor que sentía por el clima disminuyo por uno de mayores proporciones.

Ambos nos dedicamos a amarnos toda la noche. No podría comparar con nada el placer y las sensaciones que Peeta me hacía sentir cuando hacíamos el amor. Su manera tan posesiva y agresiva al adentrarse en mí, pero a la vez tan dulce y cuidadosa, era algo difícil de encontrar en alguna parte y yo había corrido con suerte al encontrarla en Peeta.

Al día siguiente, ya atardeciendo, aterrizamos en California, y ahí se encontraban todos mis amigos.

—Mira nada más esa morenaza de fuego. —Me reí al comentario de Johanna, la primera en hablar como siempre. —Estuvo buena la asoleada, ¿verdad?

Peeta paso su brazo por mi cintura y beso mis cabellos. —La verdad es que sí, pero estuvieron mejores las noches. —Las risas de todos se escucharon por toda la sala de espera, pero mucho más la de Finnick. —¿De qué se ríen? Yo me refería a los antros y las noches estrelladas.

—Si, claro, chaparra. —Dijo Finnick aun riendo. —Vayamos por sus maletas, que ese policía —señalo con la barbilla— no nos quita el ojo de encima.

Mis amigos caminaron por delante dejándonos a Peeta y a mi atrás.

—¿Así que lo que más te gusto eran las noches? —Él sabía muy bien que pocas veces fuimos a bailar, pero eso no se los diría a mis amigos. Está bien que fuéramos de mente abierta, pero había cosas que prefería tenerlas solo para mí, y en este caso, para Peeta.

—Shh… sí, porque ya sabes que yo no pienso… respeto a los que piensan, pero no quería que nada me distrajera durante el día hasta que llegará la noche y estuviera contigo.

Peeta me sonrió y acaricio delicadamente mi mejilla. —Te amo, señora Mellark.

—Te amo, señor Everdeen.

Y nos besamos. Así sin más, como si estar en medio del aeropuerto, repleto de gente, gritos y cuchicheos, sea lo más romántico del mundo. Y lo era, realmente para nosotros, el solo besarnos y abrazarnos en medio de todo eso era lo más especial que puede haber, pues nuestra burbuja personal no se rompía hasta que separábamos nuestros labios.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, o vendrán a buscarnos.

Peeta me robo un beso y sonrió. —Andando.

Minutos después ya nos encontrábamos rumbo a California. No había podido preguntarle a Johanna en donde se encontraba Renata, así que aproveche un momento en el que Peeta se quedo dormido.

—Oye, chaparra… ¿Y Renata?

Ella sonrió tranquila. —Se encuentra con su abuela.

—¡¿Qué? —Me sorprendí un poco. —No se supone qué….

—Se supone, —me interrumpió— pero, hace unas semanas vino a buscarme, hablamos y conoció a mi Renny, y bueno, enseguida se enamoro de su nieta.

Me reí un poco. Me ponía feliz que la Señora Mason por fin aceptara a Johanna y a su hermosa hija.

—Pues vaya que me eh perdido muchas cosas.

—Demasiadas. —Dijo Annie. Se había puesto en cuclillas sobre el asiento del copiloto. De reojo mire como Finnick sonreía.

—¿Así? —Sonreí. —¿Qué más me eh perdido?

—Casi nada. —Respondió Finnick. —Solo que las tortugas que nos venían siguiendo, —refiriéndose a Gale y a Magde, los cuales se habían perdido al final de carretera— quisieron hacerle competencia a Johanna, y encargaron paquete a Paris.

—Oh. Mi. Dios. —Tape mi boca con mis manos y mire a mis amigas. —¡¿Es enserio?

—¿Qué es enserio? —Replico Peeta tallándose los ojos. —Disculpen, me quede dormido.

—No me digas, galán. —Dijo Johanna. Finnick y Annie se rieron, y Peeta, como buen adulto, le enseño la lengua.

Ignore totalmente el comentario sarcástico de mi mejor amiga, aun estaba un poco shockeada por la noticia del embarazo de Magde y Gale.

—¡Magde y Gale están embarazados!

—Esos dos no pierden el tiempo. —Se rio y beso mi mejilla.

Mire de nuevo a mis amigas. —Tienen que contarme todo, ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo reacciono ella? ¡¿Cómo reacciono Gale? TODO.

Todos se rieron de mí, pero es que estaba emocionada.

—Vale, vale…. —dijo Annie. —Pero tienes que reaccionar con sorpresa cuando te cuente, Magde. Le prometimos que no te contaríamos, pero me ha ganado la lengua y le arruine todo a la enana.

Después de eso, el camino solo fueron risas y más risas. Me gustaba estar así, hace mucho que no podía disfrutar de mis amigos de esta manera.

De repente un pendiente cruzo por mi mente y voltee a mirar a Johanna mientras los demás, se reían de un chiste que contaba Peeta.

—¿La fuiste a ver?

Johanna asintió al susurro que hice. —El médico no ve ninguna mejoría, pero se mantiene estable.

—¿Que se mantiene estable? —Me preguntó Peeta.

—Eh….

—El Bar, —me salvo Johanna— de hecho, ¿Cuándo piensan volver a ir? Son vacaciones, y pronto entraran a la Universidad y los veré menos.

—Pues un día de estos te caemos por ahí, —sonreí— y quizás hasta una tocada hagamos.

—Ya dijiste eh gusana.

La charla de nuevo se torno tribal y hasta a pocos kilómetros de la escuela. Una serie de pancartas clavadas en los arboles atrajo la atención de Annie.

A lo largo del cambio, los letreros formaron una sola oración.

"_Annie Cresta… Me has regalado muchos momentos… Y cada uno de ellos han sido maravillosos…"_

Annie casi se salía por la ventana del Jeep, estábamos a unos metros de la escuela.

"_Siempre estas para mí cuando te necesito… Compartimos muchas cosas en común…se quizás esto no sea lo más romántico del mundo… pero quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón…"_

Finnick se estacionó frente a la escuela y tomo la mano de Annie. Peeta, Johanna y yo estábamos reteniendo el aliento por lo que faltaba, el grandulón estaba a punto de dar un gran paso.

—Annie Cresta… Princesa, sabes que te amo —Annie estaba a punto de llorar—, por eso quisiera pedirte… pedirte….

—¡Ya suéltalo grandulón! —Soltamos unas risitas cuando Johanna le dio un zape a Finnick para que dijera todo.

—Annie Cresta, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

En un auto-reflejo volteamos a mirar a Annie, la cual solo se limito a besar muy efusivamente a Finnick. —¡Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa!

Gritamos felices igual que los futuros novios. Finnick se bajo del Jeep y grito con fuerza. —¡Dijo que sí!

En eso una lona cayó del techo con una pequeña caricatura de Finnick y Annie y unas enormes letras que decían "Te amo Annie". Globos, confeti, serpentinas, gritos de celebración, alumnos y maestros festejando: una celebración monumental por la respuesta de Annie.

En eso llegaron Gale y Magde.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntaba la pequeña futura madre— ¿Qué me he perdido?

Corrí a abrazarla. —¡Finnick le ha pedido matrimonio a Annie!

—¡¿Qué? ¿Y me lo he perdido? —Gale felicitaba a los novios mientras la pequeña duende dramatizaba. —Hagan como que no ha pasado nada y repítanlo de nuevo, ¿sí?

Todos nuestros amigos y yo seguíamos riendo por los pucheros que hacia Magde, hasta que recordé lo de su embarazo.

—¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de tu embarazo? —Magde miro de fea manera a Annie y a Johanna las cuales se hicieron las desentendidas y siguieron festejando—.

—Es una larga historia.

Finnick había organizado una gran fiesta en celebración por nuestro regreso y la propuesta de matrimonio. Los Cresta estuvieron muy complacientes con la pedida de mano de Annie, recibieron de buena manera a su futuro yerno.

Los meses pasaron, pronto seria la boda de Annie y ahora nuevamente me encontraba arreglándome para una boda, solo que esta era la boda de la pequeña Magde.

Ella había decidido casarse cuanto antes, y gracias a su anatomía no había desarrollado una gran barriga como la de Johanna, por lo que pudo lucir un precioso vestido de novia con la que resaltaba su belleza natural.

—Y, ¿ya sabes que vas a tener Magde? —Pregunto Johanna cambiándole el pañal a Renata, la cual ya tenía seis meses de edad.

Mi pequeña amiga se encontraba muy nerviosa, por lo que nosotros la tratábamos de distraer mientras llegaba el momento de caminar hacia el altar. Instantáneamente, Magde se relajo mientras acariciaba su barriga.

—Sí… voy a tener una niña.

—¡¿Enserio? —Gritamos todas emocionadas.

—Sí —La enana se rio. —Me muero por tenerla entre mis brazos.

—Te comprendo perfectamente. —Johanna cargo a Renata y le hacía caricias haciendo reír a la pequeña. —Yo no sé cómo pude vivir antes sin mi niña hermosa.

—Joder, Annie, —Le dije a mi amiga— con estas dos hasta ya quiero tener un bebé.

—Pues señora Mellark, eso se puede solucionar. —La voz de Peeta me sobre salto un poco cuando entro a la habitación y me beso. —Cuando quieras les hacemos la competencia, por mi no me molestaría.

—Cálmate, —me reí— es muy pronto.

Mis amigas se rieron por el rostro de Peeta, pero el solo me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi mejilla.

—¿Y ya sabes cómo le pondrás? —Dijo Annie. —¿Cómo se llamara?

—Sí, —sonrió mi amiga— se llamara Valentina.

—Hermoso nombre. —Concordamos todos.

Los minutos pasaron rápido entre plática y plática. Finnick estaba junto a Gale esperando como padrino; Peeta se me adelanto no sin antes darme un beso y repetirme que seguía en pie la oferta de hacerles competencia a nuestros amigos.

La ceremonia fue realmente hermosa. No sé bien como lo consiguió Magde pero a su entrada y a su salida, pétalos de rosas blancas caían del techo. Esa mujer era una experta en la perfección y en su boda no sería la excepción, ya quería ver que haría para la de Annie y Finnick.

Gale no le quitaba la vista de encima a Magde, se le notaba lo que la amaba.

—Estas preciosa —Me susurro Peeta abrazándome de nuevo.

—Y tú muy guapo, Everdeen.

Peeta rió y me tomo la mano para caminar hacia la salida junto con nuestros amigos y familiares. Todos habíamos formado una gran familia y ahora mirábamos hacia el futuro.

Al mes siguiente Magde dio a luz a Valentina, una hermosa nena de cabello rubio y ojos negros como la noche. Tenía muchos rasgos de Gale, pero la ternura y belleza de Magde. Era la combinación perfecta de los dos. Y sí, Magde se caso con una barriga de ocho meses.

Todo iba viento en popa para todos, y eso era estupendo. Los seis nos mudamos a la Ciudad Universitaria de California. Cada parejita rento un departamento, donde poco a poco empezábamos a iniciar nuestra vida como los matrimonios que éramos, y bueno, serian, porque Annie y Finnick habían decidido casarse el próximo verano, al terminar nuestro primer año de la carrera.

Como había dicho Peeta, había conseguido un trabajo y los fin de semana trabajaba en el Hospital de California, y eso era perfecto, pues mientras él trabajaba, yo podía estar con mis padres y con Johanna, Renata y mis amigas. En las noches nos quedábamos en una pequeña cabaña cerca de la casa de mis suegritos. Yo había un conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería de California, no era mucho el dinero que recibía, pero podía leer y comprar con un generoso descuento, los libros que mis amigos y yo, necesitáramos.

Gale y Magde por su parte estudiaban Arquitectura y Música respectivamente. La profesión de Magde fue realmente accesible, porque en ningún momento se despegaba de su hija, cuando estaba en la Facultad de Música, la dejaba en la estancia de la misma universidad. Gale la ayudaba en las noches, después de llegar del trabajo, un despacho de arquitectos en el que lo habían contratado y por supuesto hacia sus prácticas. Magde consiguió un trabajo en una empresa de Diseño de Modas en la cual podía llevar a Valentina y donde, su jefa, había descubierto que tenía un don para la moda. Ahora se estaba pensando seriamente si aceptar la propuesta de diseñar una línea de moda para bebés. ¿Su inspiración? Obviamente Valentina.

Annie y Finnick era otra cosa. Ambos tuvieron un ciclo muy difícil en su relación, Finnick empezó a estudiar Administración de Empresas y Annie, licenciada en Derecho, por lo que casi no se veían, y el único momento en el que mantenían contacto era cuando llegaban a la cama pero como casi siempre, al momento de tocar la almohada, se dormían. Fue un momento difícil, porque ambos se ponían a pensar que si así era ahora que solo vivían juntos, ¿Cómo sería cuando se casaran?, pero los dos se amaban, por lo que cuando se casaron todo mejoro. Ambos se hicieron espacio para los dos, Finnick se dedico a conquistar de nuevo a Annie, y ella se puso aun más hermosa de lo que era. Aun había noches en las que lo único que hacían era llegar a dormir, pero otras más eran únicas, según Annie.

Johanna fue otra cosa, desde su relación con Ethan, no había vuelto a querer sostener una relación con alguien más. Ahora estaba dedicada 100% a la pequeña Renata y a su negocio con el Bar. Johanna había juntado una suma considerable de dinero y le había comprado el negocio a su Tía Joan, por lo que ahora era la dueña y señora del lugar. A Johanna siempre se le dieron bien las finanzas, por lo que pronto logro abrir un muevo bar en California y ahora era el mejor Bar de la ciudad.

Como dije, todos empezábamos a mirar hacia nuestro futuro, y todo pintaba viento en popa. Ahora si podríamos vivir la vida que nos merecíamos, junto a las personas correctas, en el lugar y momento correcto… por ahora.

* * *

_**Chicas y Chicos muchas gracias por su apoyo hemos llegado al final de esta historia gracias por esperar y sobre todo por seguir leyendo**_

_**besos y abrazos**_


	15. Epilogo

_**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic. Ami personalmente me gusto mucho... Y LunaCullenHale muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a LunaCullenHale. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

Epílogo.

Katniss POV

Habían pasado ya quince años desde mi matrimonio y el de mis amigos. Quince largos y laboriosos años, en donde todo marchaba bien.

Antes, cada uno de nosotros tuvo su racha difícil. Pero la mía había sido la más difícil, a los cinco años, todo se torno feo.

—¡Es que no se qué quieres que haga, Peeta! —Le grite totalmente exasperada.

—¡Ese es el punto Katniss! ¡Que ya no haces nada!

Estaba a punto de llorar. Me encontraba realmente sensible por todo lo que Peeta me decía.

—No te entiendo, Peeta, hago todo. —Le conteste. —Mantengo la casa en orden, trabajo, cuando llegas ya tengo la comida hecha, la ropa lavada y limpia, trato de tenerles todo en orden.

Camino hasta mí y me tomo de los hombros estrujándome un poco. —¡Ese es el problema, Katniss! ¡Ese es el puto problema! ¿Tú crees que con tener la casa en orden ya es suficiente? ¡Cuando te darás cuenta de que te dejaste caer?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Cómo que de que hablo? —Me miro— ¡Mírate por Dios! Siempre en pantalón deportivo, desalineada, en sandalias…. Ya no te arreglas Katniss. Descuidaste tu persona.

Me mire y era verdad, pero es que no sentía ganas de arreglarme, me sentía cansada y con mucho sueño, pero aun así siempre les tenía todo arreglado y listo a Peeta y a Connor.

Si, tenía un pequeño de cuatro años llamado Connor. Un pequeño de cabello rubio, y de ojos grises como los míos, blanco como la nieve y sumamente inteligente.

Mi Connor era todo lo que tenía hasta ahora. Mi embarazo había sido difícil, pues resulto que mientras lo tenía en mi vientre, un tumor había crecido a su lado, sorprendentemente mi niño había salido sano y salvo, mientras yo estuve a punto de morir. Las quimioterapias fueron duras, pero había salido victoriosa de ello, perdí todo mi cabello, y hasta hoy recuperaba su mismo largo, pero desde entonces me sentía así: sola y triste.

—Ya no eres la misma de quien me enamore, Katniss.

Esas palabras me habían llegado como una bala de cañón al corazón. Mire a Peeta con los ojos cristalinos. Las lágrimas empezaban a opacarme la vista.

—Así que es eso, ¿no? —Dije más triste aun. —Vienes y me hechas en cara todo esto, cuando en realidad lo que buscas es un pretexto para decirme que ya no me amas.

—Katniss, no…

—Claro que es eso, Peeta. —Lo interrumpí— Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, ya no soy la misma de quien te enamoraste, eso lo noto. —Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y al sentirlas me las limpiaba inmediatamente. —Ya no digas más, Peeta. Ahora todo cobra sentido, —sonreí a medias— No te preocupes, en este instante me voy de la casa junto con Connor, no seremos un estorbo mas en tu vida.

Deje a Peeta ahí parado y subí a alistar una maleta para mi hijo y para mí.

En ningún momento Peeta fue capaz de detenerme, eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, lo que acabo de destruirme. Lo más seguro es que él estuviera con alguien más y yo como tonta aun amándolo.

Lloré en silencio todo el rato. Camine al cuarto de Connor y aliste su maleta rápidamente, abrigue a Connor y lo tome en brazos.

—¿A dónde vamos mami? —Trate de sonreírle para que no se asustara, pero no pude ocultarle mi lagrimas. —¿Por qué lloras?

—No pasa nada mi amor, vamos a ir a visitar unos días a la Tía Johanna. Todo estará bien.

Connor tallo su pequeño ojito y se durmió de nuevo en cuanto se acomodo en mi hombro. Bese su cabello y baje la escalera.

—Katniss no te vayas, no te lleves a nuestro hijo.

Sus ojos se veían enrojecidos, pero sabía que yo solo era un estorbo en su vida.

—Nos iremos unos días a con Johanna, mientras se agilizan los tramites, puedes ir a ver a Connor cuando quieras.

—Espera, ¿Qué tramites?

—Los del divorcio.

Peeta no dijo más, solo me veía caminar a la puerta y cuando llegue ahí lo único que pude hacer fue desearle suerte.

Después de acomodar a Connor y subir al carro le marque a mi mejor amiga.

—¿Johanna? Espero no despertarte.

—Para nada gusana, ¿Qué pasa? —Contesto por medio de la interfon— Te escucho rara.

—Deje a Peeta. Necesito que me des alojamiento en tu casa.

—Por supuesto cariño, aquí te espero.

Llegue 20 minutos después. Ya casi eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, no quería molestar a nadie, pero sabía que si le pedía alojamiento a Magde o Annie, o incluso a mi familia, tratarían de convencerme. Por ahora solo quería llorar todo lo que pudiera y ya después pensar que hacer.

En cuanto Johanna me vio, me abrazo, ella me seguía entendiendo perfectamente a pesar de los años. Tomo a Connor en los brazos mientras yo bajaba las maletas, fue y lo recostó junto con Renata, la cual ya tenía increíblemente cinco años. Es sorprendente cómo pasa el tiempo rápido.

—Puedes ir a llevar tu equipaje al cuarto de huéspedes. —Me dijo— Yo preparare algo de tomar. ¿Algo fuerte?

—Algo fuerte.

Nada mejor para las penas que un buen trago de alcohol.

Lleve las maletas a la habitación y cuando regrese, Johanna ya tenía una botella de whisky y dos vasos bien servidos.

—¿Me contara que fue lo que paso?

Me deje caer en el sofá, tome el vaso de whisky y lo bebí de un solo trago.

—Más por favor. —Le entregue el vaso a Johanna y me sirvió de nuevo. Espero atenta mientras encontraba las palabras que decir. —Ya no me ama Johanna, Peeta ya no me ama.

—Vaya… —Tomo de su vaso— ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Me lo insinuó, que es casi lo mismo. —Di un trago de nuevo. —Me dijo que ya no era la misma de quien se había enamorado.

—Bueno, gusana, —Johanna termino su trago y volvió a servirse— la verdad es que ya no somos los mismo de antes. —Le mire— Míranos. Hace siete años nos hubiéramos reído si alguien nos dice que estaríamos llorando penas de amor. Ahora tenemos prioridades. —Claro que hablaba de nuestros hijos— Maduramos Katniss.

—Eso lo sé, Johanna, pero no se qué paso. —Las lágrimas empezaban a nublarme los ojos de nuevo. Me había vuelto totalmente una chillona—De repente, todo dejo de importar, y yo se que el que Peeta tenga una amante fue mi culpa.

—Deja de decir eso Katniss. Ni siquiera sabes si es verdad eso de la amante es verdad. —Tomo un sorbo más.

—Claro que lo es, Johanna. —Me estaba alterando. — O dime tú, ¿Por qué no nos detuvo? ¿Por qué no me convenció para que nos quedáramos? —No espere que me respondiera— Por qué obviamente ya está cansado de mí y yo no dejaría a mi Connor a que sufriera.

—¡Oh, claro! No quieres que sufra Connor, pero obviamente no quieres luchar por recuperar a Peeta. —Se acabo nuevamente su vaso y se sirvió. —Tú lógica me sorprende.

—¡Es que no entiendes! —Llore amargamente. —Ya no tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas para luchar por Peeta. Yo pensé que nuestro amor jamás terminaría, pero… termino. —Limpie mis lagrimas pero inmediatamente fueron sustituidas por otras. — Todo se acabo, y yo no lo obligare a permanecer a mi lado.

Johanna se acerco y me abrazo con fuerza dejándome llorar sobre su pecho. —Ya, ya, mi niña. Me sorprende que siendo Psicóloga, aun no lo notes.

Sorbí por la nariz nada elegante debo decir. —¿Notar que cosa?

—El que estas deprimida, gusana.

—No estoy deprimida. Lo sabría. —Talle mis ojos, ya no quería llorar mas.

—Pues no lo sabes. Estas deprimida desde tu enfermedad. —Johanna acaricio mi rostro—. Yo no seré una psicóloga, o algo así, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas. Estas deprimida cielo, por eso te dejaste caer, por eso estas triste, por eso lo único que quieres hacer en el día es dormir. —Se rio— A mi no me molesta eso, sabes que aunque no duermo mucho amo dormir, pero lo que tú tienes es depresión, y deberías buscar ayuda. —Me le quede viendo. Sabía que tenía razón pero algo en mi se negaba a creerlo. —No te digo que luches por Peeta, por que se que tú no estás bien, y cuando por fin te encuentres estable podrán tu y Peeta, salir adelante. Pero enserio gusana, —me quito el vaso y me ayudo a levantarme— busca ayuda y no dejes que tu matrimonio decaiga. Ahora ve descansa, mañana será otro día.

Camine a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama. Ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, la plática que tuvimos Johanna y yo había sido más larga de lo que me esperaba, pero sobretodo había sido gratificante, si había sospechado que estaba deprimida, pero siempre me negaba a creerlo. El primer error de un psicólogo: pensar que somos inmunes a los problemas que afecten también a las demás personas.

Johanna tenía razón, estaba deprimida y mañana mismo buscaría ayuda, por ahora solo quería llorar y llorar hasta que me quedase dormida. Y así lo hice.

Los días pasaron rápido, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Peeta y yo nos habíamos separado. Mis amigos pegaron el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enteraron, y trataron de hacerme volver, pero, ¿si Peeta no me había venido a buscar debía significar algo no?

Había empezado mi proceso terapéutico y efectivamente estaba depresiva. Me di cuenta que poco a poco me iba hundiendo mas y eso fue lo que hizo que Peeta se alejara, así que tres días después de mi última sesión, mi tarea era hablar con Peeta y de una vez enterarme si mis miedos y dudas eran verdad. Así que hoy cuando Peeta viniera por Connor para llevarlo al parque iría yo con él.

Me había arreglado, justo como era antes. Desde que inicie mi terapia me sentía más animada pero a la vez nerviosa también.

—Me gusta. —Pronto llegaría Peeta a recoger a Connor por lo que lo estaba terminando de vestir.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta mi amor?

—Verte sonreír, mami. —Se tallo la nariz y me sonrió. —Mucho sin verte así. —Cada día me sorprendía lo listo que era mi pequeño, no cabía duda que era igual que Peeta. Le di un beso en la frente y justo cuando lo bajaba de la cama, el timbre sonó. —¡Yo voy, yo voy! —Pero como cualquier niño de su edad, era tan tremendo como yo.

Reí y lo seguí escalera abajo. Lo vi como corría a la puerta y saltaba a los brazos de Peeta mientras reía. Espero que Peeta aun me ame y que solo hubiera sido un malentendido lo que había pasado entre nosotros, como decía Johanna.

—Hola Katniss, ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Peeta. —Le sonreí. El seguía tan guapo como siempre. —Me encuentro bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Bien también. —Me sonrió— Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias.

—Papi, ¿Vamos a ir al parque? —Dijo Connor atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Y a donde tú quieras, campeón.

Peeta se disponía irse pero lo interrumpí. —¿Te importaría si… si los acompaño? Johanna no está y no quiero estar sola en la casa.

—¡Sí! —Grito Connor. —¡Que venga!

—Por supuesto. Acompáñanos.

Le sonreí y tome mi bolso. Hoy tenía que hablar con Peeta, y aprovecharía todo este tiempo. Connor corrió hacia al carro de Peeta y ascendía a la parte trasera del coche, mientras su padre me abría la puerta del copiloto. Me sentí como aquellos inicios donde Peeta trataba de conquistarme sin saber que ya moría por él.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque con muchos juegos. Era muy bello y lo que me gustaba es que estaba cercas de la casa de Johanna. En cuanto bajamos, Connor corrió al resbaladero, Peeta y yo tomamos asiento en una pequeña banca enfrente de donde estaba nuestro hijo. El silencio se formo un tanto incomodo, no podía aguantar mucho así.

—Peeta, yo…

—Katniss… —Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo y reímos. —Tu primero, por favor.

Tan caballeroso como siempre. —Yo quería hablar de lo que paso.

—Te escucho. —Dijo sereno.

—Verás… —tome aire y comencé a hablar. —Lo que pasa es que estoy deprimida. —Le mire y era claro que no entendía ni una sola palabra. —Estoy deprimida desde mi enfermedad, —suspire— la manera tan decrepita y pálida en que quede me hizo deprimirme; pensar que tal vez ya no te gustara hizo que mi depresión creciera a tal grado de descuidarme aun más y no preocuparme por nosotros. El cansancio de seguir luchando se apodero de mí y lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y olvidarme de que tal vez tú ya no me amases….

—Katniss pero yo…. —Lo interrumpí.

—Déjame terminar, ¿si? —Asintió con la cabeza y suspire de nuevo— Tan grandes eran mis miedos por perderte que al final te orille a buscar a alguien que te comprendiera mejor que yo; termine haciendo que me dejaras de amar, —le mire llorosa— y eso es lo que más me duele. —No me dijo nada así que seguí hablando. —Comencé mi tratamiento terapéutico hace unas semanas y pues, mi primera tarea después de aceptar esto es decirte que te amo y que te amaré siempre aunque tú ya estés con alguien más. Que poco a poco estoy volviendo a ser yo misma, y que planeo seguir así hasta volver a ser quien era yo.

Peeta no decía nada, solo me miraba, pero de pronto me beso. Fue un beso como esos cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, apasionado, salvaje, suave y tierno a la vez. ¡Como los extrañaba!

—Katniss yo te amo, aun te amo, y no estoy con nadie linda. —Acariciaba mis mejillas mientras quitaba las lágrimas que corrían sobre ellas con lo que me decía.

—Pero, tú… tú no me detuviste.

—Lo sé, lo sé, —me beso de nuevo— y fui un idiota al no hacerlo, pero necesitaba que reaccionaras, que te dieras cuenta que no solo eres mi esposa para hacerme de comer, y atenderme en la casa. También eres mi pareja, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, quien me enciende y me hace suspirar. —Tomo mis manos entre las de él y las beso— Tenía que hacer volver a mi salvaje y atolondrada Katniss.

—Yo siempre seré tu Katniss… Tú salvaje y atolondrada Katniss.

Ambos nos abrazamos fuerte, no quería que esto terminara. Peeta aun me amaba y sentía que ahora podía vencer todo. Después de eso, toda mi vida mejoro para bien. Mi tratamiento fue un éxito y por fortuna nunca más volví a estar deprimida. Todos los días buscaba algo nuevo por hacer, y por fortuna Peeta siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome.

Desde ese bache en mi vida ya habían pasado 10 años más, 10 años en los que seguía felizmente casada con el amor de mi vida. Ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

Preparábamos una carne asada en casa de Johanna. Todos nos habíamos reunido como en los viejos tiempos. Mis amigos ya se encontraban en el patio trasero encargándose de la parrilla y lo que nos pudiera faltar, aun no llegaban Annie y Finnick, pues habían quedado de pasar por un primo lejano de Annie al aeropuerto.

Nuestros hijos habían crecido mucho. Renata se había vuelto una hermosa jovencita, alta, bien formada y con una cara de diablo como la que su madre poseía; casi cumplía los 16 cualquiera que viera a Johanna y a Renata diría que son hermanas, pues la comunicación entre ambas es muy abierta. Valentina era otra cosa, ella apenas tenía 15 años y su complexión era pequeña como su madre, pero igual de astuta que a Gale, era una chica estudiosa y un tanto reservada, pero al estar con sus tíos —como ella nos dice— saca el espíritu que su madre le heredo. Mi Connor por otra parte había crecido mucho, a sus casi 15 años también, sus facciones se habían marcado bastante y desde que su padre lo había incitado a realizar ejercicio, sus músculos se habían marcado, ahora culpa de ello, todas las chicas y no tan chicas estaban detrás de mi pequeño Connor.

Por lo que al estar preparando un guacamole me sorprendió bastante lo que divisé por la ventana.

—¿Y qué opinas de eso, Johanna?

Renata y Connor se estaban besando justo afuera de la casa y eso me sorprendió mucho.

—¡Vaya! Creo que nuestros hijos han crecido mucho —Me dijo mi amiga poniéndose a mi lado para mirar el espectáculo— ¿Crees que sea su primer beso?

—No, —Dije con orgullo— Mi Connor ya debió de haber dado su primer beso desde hace mucho.

—¿Cómo tu? —Se rio Johanna—. A los 7 años.

—¡Hey! —Le reclame—Juraste jamás decir eso.

—Perdón pero es imposible.

Johanna siguió haciendo lo que nos faltaba y yo me dedique a mirar lo que hacían nuestros hijos. Ya habían crecido bastante, como dijo Johanna, pero no creí que ellos entablarían una relación. Se habían criado como primos pero ellos sabían que no lo eran, así que no había problema alguno.

Algo hablaban y me hubiera gustado escuchar que era lo que decían.

—Ya deja de espiar a nuestros hijos, gusana. —Me llamo la atención Johanna. —Ellos ya están grandecitos y saben lo que hacen. Además, ambas criamos muy bien a nuestros hijos, confía en lo que les hemos enseñado.

—Tienes razón. —Le sonreí y me arrime a ayudarla. —Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestras aventuras. —Caminamos hacia el patio— Es tiempo de que ellos tengan las de ellos.

Johanna empujo la puerta dejándonos salir. —Y quién sabe. Quizás nosotros aun tengamos nuestras aventurillas.

No dijimos mas, solo nos reímos y caminamos hacia la gran mesa que teníamos puesta afuera de la casa. Minutos después regresaron Renata y Connor muy tomaditos de la mano. Por la cara que puso Valentina, me imagino que a ella también le gustaba mi niño. No me gustaba la idea pero Connor era todo un rompe corazones como su padre.

Magde también había visto el rostro de su hija y me miro a mí con pena. Le sonreí a mi amiga y camine hasta mi sobrina.

—¿Qué tienes nena?

—Nada, tía. —Me contesto pataleando el agua. Ni siquiera había levantado el rostro para verme.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿te gusta Connor verdad?

Había dado con el clavo. —¿Se me nota mucho?

—Algo princesa. —Voltee a mirar a toda mi familia. Cada uno enfrascado en su propia burbuja de felicidad y mi sobrina melancólica por su primera decepción amorosa. —Mira nena, yo se que ahorita no es el mejor momento para que nos pongasemos a llorar, y mucho menos por un hombre. —Me reí— Connor será mi hijo, pero tú eres mi sobrina y sé que si Connor no era para ti, alguien mucho mejor lo será. Tú solo ten paciencia. —Le acaricie el mentón— Eres muy bonita.

—No lo soy tía. —Bajo de nuevo la mirada. —En la escuela hay unas niñas que siempre se están burlando de mí, y me dicen fea y ñoña.

Volví a levantar su rostro. —No te dejes mi niña, tú eres muy hermosa. —Ella solo suspiro. Señal de que no creía ninguna de mis palabras. —¿Has hablado con tu mamá de esto?

—Me da un poco de pena.

—Pues vayamos quitando esa pena. —Le sonreí— Tengo una idea para levantar ese ánimo. Vamos.

Saque mis pies de la alberca y tome la mano de mi sobrina para que me siguiera. A mi paso jale a Magde y a Johanna, no me detuve a observar las miradas de nuestros maridos, pero seguro que no entendían nada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntaron ambas.

—Que puede pasar, vamos a darle un cambio de look a tu hija Magde.

La sonrisa de mi amiga se ensancho enormemente y abrazo a su hija. —Te pondremos más hermosa de lo que eres mi vida.

Mientras Valentina se probaba un bikini de Renata yo le explique brevemente a Magde lo que pasaba en la escuela de Valentina. Su enojo fue tanto que con una sola mano rompió un lápiz en tres partes. Renata se nos había unido junto con Annie que acababa de llegar. Les explicamos la situación exceptuando claro, el corazón roto de mi sobrina. Gustosas aceptaron ayudar e incluso Renata le dijo que podía usar su ropa cuando quisiera.

Valentina salió del probador con un hermoso trikini blanco que se sujetaba bien a su cuerpo.

—Falta algo. —dijimos todas pensativas.

—¡Ya se! —Grito Renata.

Corrió hasta si tocador y tomo una mascada roja que tenia, se la coloco a Valentina en la cabeza como paño de pirata soltándole el cabello.

—Perfecta. —Dijimos todas en coro.

—¿Sí? —Se miro Valentina— ¿Me veo linda mami?

—Te ves preciosa, mi Vale.

Johanna camino a con Valentina y la llevo hasta el Espejo. La cara de mi sobrina valió la pena y se podía notar que su autoestima había subido bastante.

—Ahora bajemos que los hombres deben estar preguntándose por nosotras. —Alegó Annie.

Mi sobrina se coloco un Short de mezclilla y bajamos.

—Pero mira nomas. —Dijo Finnick abrazando a Valentina. —Pero que enorme y guapa se ha puesto mi sobrina. Ya empieza a cuidarla, Gale.

Annie le dio un zape lo que hizo que todas riéramos. —No le estés dando ideas.

Todos reímos incluso Valentina. Pronto Renata la mando a llamar y empezaron a jugar los tres, como antes de que el amor, se metiera en sus vidas.

—¿Y Jasón y Collin? —Pregunto Annie.

—Fueron por algo de beber.

Johanna jugaba con los pequeños gemelos de Annie. Claire y Patrick. Dos hermosos niños de 7 años. —¿Quién es Jasón?

—Yo soy Jasón, linda. —Un hombre como de unos 28 años apareció por un lado de la casa cargando una enorme caja de cerveza. Pero no era cualquier hombre, este era alto, musculoso, por donde lo mirases se notaba lo rudo que era y su olor a simplemente a sensualidad. Justo del tipo de hombres que le gustan a Johanna. Junto a él venía un chico de unos 16 años alto de cabello castaño y de complexión atlética. —Yo soy Jasón Cresta, y él es mi hijo Collin Cresta.

—El es mi primo lejano y el mi sobrino, Johanna.

Johanna se había quedado sin habla. —Mucho gusto, Johanna.

—El gusto es mío, Jasón.

La carga de sensualidad entre ambos era táctil a la mano de cualquiera, por lo que poco a poco nos dispersamos y sin que se dieran cuenta, los dejamos platicando a solas.

Collin resulto ser un muchacho muy agradable, y al igual que su papá se le notaba el aura de chico malo. El y su padre se habían mudado a Seattle por motivos de trabajo de él. Eso me alegraba en cierto modo, pues así quizás Johanna pudiera rehacer su vida con Jasón.

Valentina había venido a tomar un poco de refresco y aprovechamos para presentarle a Collin. No sé muy bien que paso, pero creo que ambos se gustaron. Y desde ese momento ninguno de los dos se separo del otro.

Los meses fueron pasando y todo iba de maravilla. Connor había hecho formal su noviazgo con Renata, ambos se sorprendieron mucho de que ya lo supiéramos y no les reclamáramos.

—Hijos nosotros no tenemos por qué reclamarles. —Dijo Peeta. —Nos sorprende que les tomara meses decirnos, pero que mejor que Renata para ser mi nuera.

—Y que mejor que Connor para ser mi yerno. —Secundo Johanna.

—Solo esperamos que se lo tomen con calma. —Les sonreí. —Aun son jóvenes y tienen mucho que vivir. Esta es su vida, así que vívanla plenamente.

Esa noche brindamos por las nuevas parejas que se formaban.

Pocas semanas después nos enteramos que Collin y Valentina se habían vuelto novios también, y que el trato hacia Valentina en su escuela se volvió mucho mejor, por el simple hecho de que Collin infundía respeto, y al ser ella su novia, la respetaban por igual. Eso me puso feliz, tanto como que Johanna se fuese a casar con Jasón.

—Tengo miedo, gusana.

—No tengas miedo. Jasón es un buen tipo y te cuidara bien, además que si no lo hace, le cortare las pelotas. —Me reí abrazando a mi mejor amiga.

La vida de todos empezaba a tomar de nuevo el vuelo que esperábamos. Y eso me ponía realmente Feliz.

—¿Estas muy contenta cierto? —Me dijo Peeta besando mi mejilla desde atrás.

Voltee a mirarlo y lo bese sonriendo. —Demasiado. ¿Se nota?

—Mucho. —Se rio conmigo. —Tranquila, Johanna será muy feliz junto con Jasón.

—Eso espero.

Hoy era la boda de Johanna, y estaba nerviosa por ella. La iglesia estaba a reventar, todos los empleados del bar, de la disquera, de Forks, todos estaban aquí, esperando ese momento épico de la historia. Estábamos a punto de entrar, por lo que tome mi lugar. La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y como buenas damas de honor entramos Magde, Annie, Valentina, Renata y yo. Debo decir que la boda fue un éxito, todo el mundo aplaudió y festejo a la gran pareja, y nadie podía creer que la gran Johanna, la indomable, había encontrado a alguien que la logro dominar y la cual la tenía perdidamente enamorada.

La fiesta fue aun mejor, Johanna había cerrado su más grande y lujoso bar para la recepción de su boda, por lo que nos la pasamos bailando toda la noche. Estaba algo cansada por lo que me fui a sentar un rato. Desde donde estaba veía perfectamente a mi familia. Todos felices como siempre debimos estar. No pude evitar recordar a Delly, sin querer ella me había dado la familia que hoy tenia y no podía estar más que agradecida con ella, aunque nunca lo supiera.

—¿Por qué tan sola guapa?

Le sonreí a Peeta cuando se sentó a mi lado atrayéndome hacia él. —Esperaba a un chico guapo, pero llegaste tú.

El gesto de dolor fingido que hizo Peeta me hizo reírme. —Eso dolió Katniss Mellark.

Lo bese riéndome, me encantaba jugarle ese tipo de bromas. —No te creas cariño.

—Eres cruel.

—Pero así me amas Peeta Everdeen.

—¿Cómo no amar a mi Rebeld girl? —Me beso suavemente.

—Esta es mi vida, nuestra vida. —Sonreí sobre sus labios. —Lo que me recuerda. Tu mini-gimnasio va para el sótano.

Me miro confundido. —¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tendremos visitas?

—Si, pues tendremos visitas… dentro de 9 meses, llegaran las visitas. ¡Estoy embara…!

No me dio tiempo de siquiera terminar la frase cuando ya me estaba besando.

Bueno, quizás después de todo Johanna si tenía razón. Quizás, solo quizás… las aventuras aun no terminaban. Después de todo, la vida es una constante aventura. It's My life, y la voy a vivir.

_Fin._

* * *

**_Hasta la proxima los quiero_**


End file.
